Harry Potter and the Time of Learning
by Fission25
Summary: Harry needs to make some changes to his life or loose it. Thrust into the center of a large war, it's time for him to learn about himself, life, what friendship really means, and how horrible things can become. HarryTonks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
The Dursley's, owners of Number Four Privet Drive, prided themselves on being absolutely normal. There was nothing odd in their house; every inch was perfectly clean, every item was in its proper place, and not a speck of dust could be seen. This was the rule, except in the smallest bedroom of the house. An owl, a small teenage boy with black hair, and the most amazing bird occupied the bedroom at the moment, which earlier had been made a mess by the angry teenager.  
  
Early that morning, Harry Potter had woken up from a fitful sleep by the tapping of an owl on his window. The owl carried a note from the Order of the Phoenix, which stated that he should not leave the Dursley's yard to go on his usual morning run, nor should he leave the house at all except for an emergency. There were no reasons and no more to the letter than that. To Harry, that letter was the last straw; he was already angry with the Order for all their lies and betrayals last year, and now it seemed they were going to do it again. His anger continued to grow throughout the morning, as the furniture and items in the room could attest to, and even the affection of his loyal owl, Hedwig, could not change his mood. Hedwig, having a particular strong bond with her master, left to bring Harry some help. Later that evening she reappeared with Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.  
  
Several hours later, having calmed down considerably due to the magical singing of Fawkes, scrapes of quill on parchment could be heard as Harry sat at his desk and wrote a letter to the man he blamed for many of his current problems - Albus Dumbledore. Pieces of crumbled parchment lay strewn on the floor around him as he worked on his particularly long and angered letter.  
Headmaster,  
  
Fawkes has been with me for the last couple hours, so hopefully this  
message will be as respectful as I can make it under the current  
conditions.  
  
For a year now I have felt completed betrayed and neglected by you.  
After witnessing the death of a classmate, being tortured and used in  
the resurrection of Voldemort, and barely managing to escape death  
twice, you decided to send me back here to my prison. Now you have  
told me about my protection here. I can at least begin to understand  
some of your reasons. However, you then ordered my best friends to  
make their letters as vague as possible so not tell me anything  
important. You violated my privacy by having me followed by invisible  
guards with out my knowledge. You kept me isolated from my world, you  
kept me ignorant of my situation, and you claim to do so for my  
protection and "love." Tell me Headmaster, do you know how many times  
I thought of killing myself last year? I have been severely neglected  
and abused since I was just one year old; I have been hated and seen  
only as a burden, used as a slave, and treated far worse than most  
house elves. I thought I had finally found people that cared about me,  
and then they too abandoned me. How hard would it have been to let me  
know I was being followed? To let me at least talk to someone who  
didn't wince at my presence? To let me know someone cared? How hard  
would it have been to let my friends write a real letter and have it  
hand delivered by one of my guards? They would have been here  
anyway... And of course, what good did all your protection do? The one  
time I needed it, I was attacked. Once again had to take care of  
myself! I am actually quite glad that Umbridge sent the Dementors  
after me; at least I got moved and I was able to see my friends and  
those I consider family.  
  
Hedwig is the only one who has not betrayed me; she stayed with me the  
majority of last summer. During the nights when I had nightmares and  
would wake up screaming, she would be there for me. She would stay  
with me instead of hunting so that I would have someone. When the  
guilt was too much and I wanted to just die, she was there. She never  
gave up on me, and constantly would show she cared. When everyone that  
said they care had abandoned me, she was there. Where were you and  
your so-called love?  
  
However, that wasn't enough of a betrayal for you. You decided that  
keeping me ignorant was the best option for me. How many times do I  
have to show you fools that keeping me ignorant will have bad results?  
You all kept me ignorant about Sirius wanting to kill me in third  
year, and kept me ignorant about him being my godfather until he told  
me himself. What was the outcome? I found out anyway, and I once again  
felt betrayed by those that supposedly care. If he had been a  
murderer, I would be dead. That is what ignorance brings Dumbledore -  
death!  
  
You, of all people, should see that. You, who say that only way to  
fight evil like Voldemort is with trust, unity, and knowledge. Where  
was that trust last year? Where was the knowledge that Voldemort would  
try to lure me to the Department of Ministries? I asked at the end of  
my first year why Voldemort wanted me dead, and you lied to me. You  
can call it misleading, or however else you justify it, but to me it  
was and will remain a lie. You should have told me the Prophecy then.  
If you wished not to tell me the contents of it, then you could've at  
least told me that one existed. You should have told me the contents  
of it at the end of third year when we both knew Voldemort would be  
coming back. You should have told me during Fourth year when you  
suspected Voldemort's plans. You should have told me after Voldemort  
used me and tried to kill me at the end of fourth year. You should  
have told me at the beginning of fifth year when you knew he was  
reborn and would be after me. Yet you didn't. Cedric... And Sirius...  
How many others have to die because of your mistakes? If I had known,  
I could have been prepared! I could have studied harder, learned more,  
and expected this to happen, but instead you chose to keep me safe and  
two people have paid with their lives. It could have been much worse.  
If you had arrived a bit later at the Ministry, I would probably be  
dead. What weapon would you use to kill Voldemort with then? You  
nearly handed him the victory.  
  
Do you know how much I respected you, looked up to you, and how much  
faith I had in you? I thought of you not as a headmaster but as a  
grandfather I never had. Can you understand how much it hurt me when  
you wouldn't even look at me? When you would barely even talk to me?  
I thought I had done something horribly wrong; I thought you blamed me  
for Voldemort's return, for the death of Cedric, for the situation  
with the Ministry and nearly getting expelled. Do you know how much  
that killed me inside? How many times I wished you would just look at  
me, to just talk to me like you used to?  
  
This year it seems to be the same thing all over again. I'm being sent  
back to my prison, locked up, and not allowed to talk to anyone. My  
friends' letters are being checked to make sure they don't say  
anything worthwhile. The one time a person does act like they care;  
they get in trouble for it! It's funny really, all these people "love"  
me and yet the only one who shows that they even care at all is a  
person I barely know. Tonks, of all people, saw how much pain I was  
in, and she saw that I hadn't slept in days. She helped me back to my  
room after I'd almost passed out and talked to me for a while. She was  
the first person to really do so. She helped me so much in a short  
time. Because of her, I understand that it wasn't completely my fault  
that Sirius died. She asked me a simple question - if a similar  
situation happened again, would I make the same decision? The answer  
is yes. The fact is I saw a vision of my godfather being tortured, so  
I broke into Umbridge's office to make sure he wasn't at home.  
Kreacher lied to me, saying Sirius wasn't home. You and McGonagall  
were gone, and I tried to inform Snape, but he wouldn't listen. I was  
nearly tortured with the Cruciatus Curse from Umbridge while the  
members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad held my friends captive.  
Thankfully, some quick lies from Hermione and we were able to escape  
Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest. I tried to talk Ron Weasley,  
Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood  
from going, but they kept insisting. And we went. Had I known  
Voldemort wanted the Prophecy, I wouldn't have gone; had I known he  
was trying to lure me out of Hogwarts I wouldn't have gone. But I did  
not know these things. I made the only choice I could and still be  
true to myself. Tonks mentioned that running during the morning and  
evening - and if I needed to, through out the day - would help me get  
more sleep and help with my emotions. She helped me more than anyone  
else and what does she get for it? She gets yelled at for showing me  
that she cares enough to help!  
  
This morning I got a letter saying that I should stay indoors and that  
I'm not allowed to go on my runs anymore. Why don't you just send me  
to Azkaban? It would amount to the same freedom; all I have now are my  
thoughts, and all I can think of are my worst memories... At least in  
Azkaban I would have a reason for them... No reasons, no explanations,  
just the same thing as last year. You're keeping me in the dark again,  
and I believe it will have some very bad consequences.  
  
Do you have any idea how angry I am? How angry I am at you, my  
friends, Hogwarts, even at the Wizarding world? Since I entered the  
Wizarding world less than six years ago, I went from a boy that lived  
in a cupboard with the trash to the famous Boy-Who-Lived that everyone  
was in awe of. People would gawk at my scar and whisper wherever I  
went. Then, in just my second year, my peers thought I was the Heir of  
Slytherin and therefore responsible for the attacks on students. I was  
insulted and ridiculed in the very walls that I considered my home.  
The next year, most believed that I was about to die at anytime, and I  
was treated as if I was on my deathbed. In my fourth year, I was some  
attention-seeking child that most of the school despised. Last year,  
not only was I some attention-seeking child, I was a demented and  
delusional murder as well. All I ever wanted was to be just Harry, and  
to have people that cared about me. And now, I have no family,  
everyone I cared for has betrayed me, and I have the weight of the  
bloody world on my shoulders!  
  
When I'm locked up in my room like this all I can think of is of  
revenge. I want to kill Bellatrix, hurt her the way she hurt me by  
taking Sirius. All I want and dream about is her screaming in pain,  
seeing a green flash hit her and then her body falling to the ground.  
I hate myself for wanting to kill her, but I can't help it. You keep  
me locked up in this bloody room, unable to talk to anyone, unable to  
run, unable to even go outside; all I can do is dwell on revenge. Did  
you know I cast the Cruciatus curse on her? It was right after she  
killed Sirius. I fought her and she kept insulting how Sirius died. I  
hated her, and, for that one moment, I wanted to make her hurt as  
badly as I did. For a moment it worked; she fell and screamed. It  
didn't last, though. She said righteous anger wouldn't work on  
Unforgivable curses, that you had to truly want to hear them scream,  
want to truly enjoy it. I was so disgusted with myself afterwards; I  
couldn't believe how much hate I had in me. How could anyone hate more  
than I did at the moment? How could the Death Eaters live like that?  
  
You told me the reason you hid the truth from me was because you cared  
about me, now prove it. This is my plea for help. I don't want to  
become like that. I don't want to hate. I don't want to think about  
death. I don't want to think about revenge. With the way things are  
right now and the way I am treated, this is all I can do.  
  
You are not my father. You are the headmaster of my school. I may  
have to listen to you during the school year, but this is not  
Hogwarts. If things do not change I will completely disregard any and  
everything you have said and do as I believe is best for me. Hopefully  
you will see the light of this and change the way we are currently  
heading.  
  
First of all, you will not order me around here; you can make  
suggestions and I will, more than likely, follow them. However, you  
will have to tell me the reason why. If I don't follow your  
suggestions, I will have a very good reason and will inform you of it.  
Telling me to stay indoors and not give a reason will not work; I will  
completely disregard any such advice.  
  
Secondly, since I will be fighting Voldemort until one of us dies, I  
need to be prepared. I doubt normal school books will work. As I am  
unable to leave the house and cannot go to Diagon Alley to buy some  
more books, I will need you to select some for me. I have nowhere near  
your knowledge and will leave it up to you as to which ones I should  
learn from first. I would like to suggest only advanced books above  
NEWTS level. Charge me from my vault; I can give someone my key or my  
permission to use my vault.  
  
Third, I will need to practice magic over the summer. I don't care  
what you have to do, who you have to convince, if you have tell  
someone the Prophecy, or even do it illegally. Just get it done.  
  
Fourth, if I am not allowed to leave the Dursley's house, some  
alternative will be required, as I will need more space than my  
bedroom currently offers. The summer after my third year, the  
Weasley's, Hermione, and I stayed in a tent that had a house in it for  
the World Cup. Mr. Weasley said that there are all sorts of different  
but similar charmed tents. Could you perhaps perform a charm like this  
so that I can have my own house with a large field out back? I'll need  
something with enough room to allow me to run and practice dueling. A  
kitchen would be great; though my relatives are feeding me a lot more  
than normal, it is still barely enough for me to sustain myself. Once  
again, just charge my Gringott's vault. I've barely touched my vault;  
I've only been buying presents, school supplies, and candy.  
  
Next, I'd like a secure way to communicate with my friends. It does  
not have to be frequent; even having someone to hand deliver messages  
once a week would be acceptable.  
  
Number six is Occlumency. I have learned the importance of this and  
would like to be able to continue with my education of Occlumency and  
possibly Legimency. However, I will not, under any circumstances, work  
with that slimy git, Snape. His lessons did not seem to help; they  
generally made it much worse and my mind would be much more open to  
intrusion after the lessons. A book on the subject or another tutor  
would be most appreciated.  
  
My seventh request is information regarding Voldemort and the war. If  
I am to ever defeat him I must know a lot more about him and the war  
than I currently do. I am not requiring acceptance into the Order or  
knowledge of the Order's work, just information. I understand that the  
members are risking their lives and I would not want to be another  
liability, however I will need to be informed of what is happening,  
not kept in the dark for my "own safety" like I currently am.  
  
Next, I would like to see Sirius' name cleared. He would've wanted it  
and I believe he deserves it even in death. Sirius was innocent and  
the public should know that.  
  
My ninth request is that when I am being watched, I shall know. I can  
accept the fact that I will need to give up some of my freedoms for  
protection, but what you did last year was well past what needed to be  
done. I will know who is watching me and when. My life is not the  
Order's business! I've had very little privacy in my life as it is,  
and I know I am closely watched at Hogwarts as well. Anyone watching  
or guarding me is to stay good distance away, outside of hearing  
range. The Order does not need to know everything I am doing. You are  
not to discuss myself, my actions, my plans, or anything else relating  
to me with the Order. Members of the Order that watch me are not  
allowed to mention a word to anyone else about what they saw,  
including to other Order members. If they absolutely must mention  
something, it will be to you and you only. I understand that you must  
protect me and I will try and accommodate you, but I will not give up  
all my rights for you to do so. If the Order needs to discuss me then  
I will be part of that discussion. Under no circumstances is the Order  
to discuss me while I am not present.  
  
Lastly, you will apologize to Tonks; she did nothing wrong! She helped  
me more than all the rest of you put together.  
  
My demands one through four as well as nine and ten will need to be  
dealt with as soon as possible, hopefully within the next couple days.  
Five through eight you may take more time on.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Harry, satisfied with the final version of his letter, rolled it up and gave it to Fawkes to deliver to Dumbledore. Fawkes, wanting to make sure Harry would get a good night's sleep, flew to the bed and trilled until Harry got the idea. After Harry had lain down, Fawkes hopped down onto the bed and sang lightly, after only minute of singing Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
After he woke the next morning it took Harry a few moments to remember why he had a truly refreshing and needed sleep. Memories of Fawkes, the letter, and not being able to go on his run set in and effectively destroyed his content mood. On his desk he saw a piece of parchment addressed to him.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please forgive the failings of an old man. I have made many mistakes  
and I will do my best to rectify them. I am very sorry for any  
unnecessary pain I may have caused you. All I can say is that I did  
what I believed to be the best course of action at the time. I could  
of course explain my reasons for making each of those choices in hope  
that you could forgive me, however those would just be words on a  
parchment. Hopefully my actions from here on will show you the truth  
of what I have said and of the love that I have for you, Harry. Please  
allow me the chance to earn back your trust and more importantly your  
love.  
  
I assure you I have no desire to repeat the mistakes that I have made  
in the past. I am currently away from the country for a meeting with  
the International Confederation and have no knowledge of the letter to  
keep you indoors or any problems involving Miss Tonks. I am sure there  
is a very good reason as to why it would be safest for you to stay  
within your house and will look into it myself tomorrow. I would  
advise you to please take the letter very seriously until tomorrow  
when I can inform you of the reason.  
  
I not only see little problem with the demands you have listed; I am  
actually quite pleased with them. I am glad you are willing to  
accommodate some lack of freedom for your protection, and I will be  
pleased to try and accommodate you as much as possible. You are  
correct - you do deserve to know why you should or should not do  
something, as well as knowing who will be watching you. I am sorry to  
say that the Order must sometimes talk about you; you are and will be  
a large part of this war, Harry. I wish it could be otherwise, but  
alas, I have learned the lesson of trying to keep things from you.  
However, I do agree that you need your privacy and will make sure that  
your watchers do not speak about what you do to anyone beside myself.  
I will also keep what the Order knows about you and your activities to  
a minimum; I hope you can understand that some things, such as your  
whereabouts, must be talked about within the Order.  
  
As for your second and third demands, I believe studying would be of  
great help to you even if you were not mentioned in the prophecy. I,  
myself, have never seen the reason as to why one should not be able to  
practice magic until they are of age. Unfortunately I do not have the  
ability to change the law in such a way. I will however, do my best to  
get you permission to use magic even though you are underage. There  
are few ways in which to avoid magical detection, but I do not believe  
any of those would be sufficient in this case. If I cannot get you  
permission to perform magic, I will move you to a location where you  
will be able to use magic the moment the wards around your house are  
sufficiently strengthened. I have several libraries that I can select  
books from that I think you will find most helpful. I also believe  
learning to Apparate would be of great benefit for you and I will try  
to get your Apparation license early.  
  
Your suggestion of using a magically enlarged tent is brilliant and  
would be more secure than having you run outside. This would also have  
the added benefit of allowing you to leave Privet Drive sooner, the  
more time you spend inside the boundaries of the wards, the faster  
they will strengthen. Normally only an extremely expensive and top of  
the line tent would contain a house as well a large enough field, so I  
would first like to see if Minerva and Filius would be able to create  
one for you in a timely manner.  
  
On the subject of Occlumency, I am afraid I do not know how much a  
book alone will help you. The few books that I have on the subject are  
more for scientific research on the workings of the brain. I will,  
however, look for one that may help you or procure another way for you  
to learn. With the position of the ministry last year and Professor  
Umbridge's involvement in Hogwarts, I had limited options to help you  
be taught. Now that they have recognized the return of Voldemort, I  
find myself with more freedom.  
  
I have already started the process of clearing Sirius' name, but it  
will take time. This is also of great importance to the members of the  
Order and myself; he was a good friend to many of us.  
  
I know it must be very difficult on you right now and though I may not  
understand all of which you are going through, I do understand grief;  
do not let your anger get to you, Harry. If you were to try to think  
of something happy every time you hurt, it could help. You must be  
thinking that I am as senile as some people believe, but it does help.  
Force yourself to remember the best times in your life, times with  
your friends, Sirius, playing Quidditch; the thoughts similar to those  
used for creating a Patronus could help you more than you think. You  
will gradually find that you are not as angry, sad, or without hope as  
you were before.  
  
There is no quick or easy way to make the hurt go away, but with time,  
work and help, you can get through this.  
  
There are many subjects of we need to discuss, but with the way our  
last conversation ended, I thought it was best to let you grieve  
before mentioning them. When you believe you are up to the  
conversations, I will be an owl away.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Two days later, Harry was in another foul mood. After he finished reading Dumbledore's letter, Harry was happier than he had been most of the last year; it wasn't what a normal person would consider happy, but it was better than he'd felt in a long time.  
  
Two days, and he had not heard another word from anyone. The last two days had been hard. Since he was unable to leave the house to run, his nightmares had come back, along with the anger and self-disgust, during the day. Tired of just waiting, he had begun to look over his school spell books and he was surprised to find that he remembered most the spells. He wanted to keep busy so he wouldn't have to remember the pain he felt inside. His godfather was dead, and although talking with Tonks had helped, it was still at least partly his fault. A tapping sound at the window interrupted his review of his fourth year transfiguration book, Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. Taking the small note from the owl Harry saw that it was from the Headmaster and sat down at his desk to read it.  
  
Harry,  
I am sorry for the delay in responding to you. A volunteer will stop  
by this afternoon with a letter and package for you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
A little while later Harry was interrupted from his studies once again, when his uncle, Vernon Dursley, shouted, "BOY! Get down here NOW!"  
  
"Great, what did I do now..." Harry mumbled after he slowly put his book down and got up from his chair. He was on his way downstairs when his uncle bellowed again "GET DOWN HERE, YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FREAK!" His frown turned into a small smile after he took in the scene in front of him. Uncle Vernon stood purple-faced near the door where a young woman - in black boots, a pair of tight ragged looking jeans, a small purple Weird Sisters shirt that showed much of her stomach, several earrings and auburn hair with pink highlights - stood outside. Aunt Petunia had been staring in disbelief at the woman; Dudley was behind his mother, gawking at Tonks' chest and stomach with his jaw hung wide open.  
  
"BOY, did you write those letters? I told you I didn't want to see any of those freaks the entire summer!"  
  
"Wotcher Harry, got a letter for you," Tonks said, completely disregarding Harry's uncle.  
  
Pushing through his aunt and uncle, Harry addressed the guest. "Hi Tonks! Come on up to my room."  
  
"Boy, what do you think you are doing? We are not letting her in the house! Have you been writing those bloody letters again? You haven't been lying, have you? We have been treating you perfectly and I will not stand for your lies!"  
  
"I've been sending the letters Uncle, but Tonks is here for a different reason. She's an adult witch, so I would recommend letting her in before she turns you into a rat." His uncle huffed a few times, but before he could say anything Harry said again, "Come on Tonks. My room's up here."  
  
Harry opened his door just as Tonks tripped on the last step. After shutting the door behind her, she said, "Right charming uncle you have there! Too bad Mad-Eye wasn't here... Would've been fun to see what he'd do to your uncle."  
  
Harry cracked a rare smile. "Yeah, that would've been interesting! Moody turning my aunt into a giraffe would've made my day. It would've been fun to see you turn Dudley into a fat pig, especially since he was gawking at you the whole time. I think my aunt is more afraid of what the neighbor will think of seeing you wearing that than she would be seeing Moody."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I hang out quite a bit in the Muggle world like this... You said your cousin seemed to like it, and he's a Muggle. What's the matter Harry? You like the school girl type, huh?"  
  
Harry started to blush and managed to sputter out, "It's not that! You look incredible - I mean you look nice - it's just my aunt you know..." Tonk's laughing interrupted him.  
  
"I was only joking, Harry! 'Though it's nice to know I can catch your eye," she added with a wink.  
  
Harry stood still and felt that he must've looked like a tomato. He tried to control the blush, to no avail, and asked for the letter. "Yes sir, boss sir," she replied lightly while handing the letter over.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Miss Tonks has no knowledge of what she carries or what you will be  
doing. I will leave it for you to decide if you wish to inform her or  
ask her to leave.  
  
As per our agreement, no one in the Order has been told anything  
regarding you, other than that you are physically fine and coping with  
the loss of your godfather. All your watchers have been notified that  
they have to tell you whom they are and that they may speak to you if  
you both wish. I have instructed them not to answer any questions about  
the Order, as I believe speaking of such things outside is far too  
great a risk. I would like to inform you of Voldemort's actions myself,  
in a secure environment. They have also been told not to mention  
anything that they witness to anyone beside myself and to give only  
minimal information to me.  
  
The reason you were asked to stay indoors is because several magical  
persons were within the Little Whinging area and set off one of our  
detectors. We investigated and it turned out to be a magical family on  
vacation to non-magical relatives who live in the area. Thank you for  
staying indoors and you may once again safely leave your house.  
  
I was able to have the Restrictions of Underage Magic waived for you,  
though I have not yet acquired permission for you to get your  
Apparation license early. I will, however, keep attempting to do so.  
  
The package Miss Tonks carries includes your requested tent; open it  
with a few feet of open space. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout,  
and Vector made the tent and I must say they did a splendid job with  
it. I have also added several wards and enchantments to make it more  
secure for you. Sometimes when several wards are combined, they have  
unusual side effects. I feel I must inform you that the wards on your  
tent have the unintended side effect of blocking the detection of the  
low magical emission caused by Apparating; this of course only works  
inside of the tent.  
  
Since I selected books for you before my meeting with the Ministry of  
Magic, I may have inadvertently added a book on Apparation to your  
library. Dobby was most pleased when I informed him that you would need  
the kitchen to be stocked with food. I believe he has prepared a few  
meals for you, and he has offered his services to you for the summer or  
on a permanent basis. There is a golden chime in the kitchen; just ring  
it and Dobby will arrive. The field in the tent is half a kilometer by  
half a kilometer, and although you may now leave your house, it is more  
secure if you were to use this field for your runs. Professors Flitwick  
and Vector added a few enchantments to make the ceilings and walls look  
more natural. I do believe the enchanted sky worked so well they are  
thinking of changing the enchantment in the Great Hall to one similar  
to yours.  
  
I have selected quite a few books that I believe you will find most  
helpful and I have added them to your library. I must ask that you take  
very good care of the books, as some are quite old and others quite  
rare. As you may have noticed, or perhaps been told by Miss Granger,  
the Wizarding world is quite different about information than the  
Muggle world. Many scholars throughout the ages have not published  
their books but rather keep them for their family and perhaps close  
friends. Over the last one hundred and fifty years I have managed to  
collect many such books and I am honored to share the knowledge with  
you.  
  
There are few people that could help you learn Occlumency, since you  
have knowledge that we cannot let into the wrong hands. Nymphadora  
Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and William Weasley are the  
four members of the Order that you could learn this important skill  
from. Though their ability at Occlumency is not to the level you must  
eventually reach, these people are willing to help you with a  
beginning. As I will be very busy throughout the summer and because of  
the danger of accidentally allowing you into my mind, I believe it is  
best that I not teach you until you have gained a higher skill. Decide  
on whom you would like to have help teach you and I will arrange a time  
for your lessons.  
  
Several other members, including myself, apologized to Miss Tonks  
yesterday. I briefly explained that she left her post only after you  
had collapsed and that she brought you home and helped you with the  
loss of Sirius. They were afraid of something similar to what happened  
last year with Mr. Fletcher had taking place and did not give her  
enough time to explain herself properly. Once they heard what had  
happened they were very sorry for berating Nymphadora.  
  
Several members of the Ministry wish to speak with you, but I convinced  
them that it would be best if you had some time to grieve, and they  
have agreed. An appointment has been set in two weeks time; I will  
inform you more when I see you next. As I said in my previous letter,  
we have much to talk about. I had wanted to give you more time, but,  
unfortunately, I believe some of the matters need to be discussed  
before any meeting with the Ministry can take place, I would like to  
visit you next Monday morning.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus B. W. P. Dumbledore  
Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin  
First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump International  
Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock Wizengamot  
  
P.S. Harry, I know you have the right to be angry with me, but I would  
like to offer you a piece of advice. Do not dwell on the Prophecy too  
much; learn what you can, practice and improve your abilities, but do  
not let it control your life. I have complete faith that we will win  
this war and that you will defeat Voldemort. I do not believe it will  
be only your skill with a wand that defeats him; you will defeat him  
because of who you are. Because of how much you love life. Because of  
how selfless your actions are. Because you will do something that only  
you can do. I do not know what that is yet, but I will be here with you  
the entire way, as shall the Order and your friends. You will need to  
learn to defend yourself, but I believe that is all you will need those  
skills for.  
  
A great man once said that what's coming will come and all we can do is  
our best to meet it when it does. You must become your own person. Do  
not let the Prophecy or myself rule your life for you. I have made  
several wrong decisions when it comes to you, Harry, and I may make  
more wrong choices in the future. If you believe I have, let me know.  
Do not let me rule over you, Harry. I only wish to help and will always  
be here for you. You are correct, though, this is your life and you  
must live it the best you can. It does not help to dwell on what you  
cannot change; it will not be easy for you but you are not and never  
will be alone.  
  
Harry stared at the letter for a moment, aghast. The last part angered him again - how was he not supposed to worry about the bloody Prophecy? - but the rest of it puzzled him. It actually seemed like Dumbledore really was sorry for what he did.  
  
"Well?" said Tonks impatiently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, what did it say? Is it good news? Are you in trouble? What did you do? Come on, tell me! I've been dying to know since I got the letter!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "You are a nosey, aren't you?"  
  
Tonks squinted a moment, her nose growing to about twice its regular size and she said, jokingly, "you think so? Now spill it!"  
  
Laughing, Harry handed over the note to Tonks. "It's good news and straightforward, two things I don't associate with Dumbledore, which means he is actually sincere in his apology or that I should be very worried."  
  
While Tonks read the note, Harry grabbed his wand and started to organize the room so he would have space for the tent. Tonks looked up, finally realizing he was using magic, and grabbed his wand. "What are you doing? You can't do magic again! You nearly got expelled last time!"  
  
"Dumbledore had the restrictions removed. Keep reading, the letter says so."  
  
"Oh, you could have told me! You nearly gave me a heart attack," as she handed back his wand.  
  
After Harry had enough room for the tent, Tonks looked again at him and asked, "Who's Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby? He's a free House-Elf that works at Hogwarts. He's quite loony and tried to prevent me from going to Hogwarts for my second year because he knew about the Basilisk." After he opened up the package, a small one- person tent sprung up and settled on the ground. "Come in and I'll tell you all about him."  
  
When they entered the tent, Harry started telling Tonks about his meetings with Dobby. The room with the tent flap was the central family room. Harry decided it was quite beautiful; it had black slate floors with white walls, a white sofa, two white armchairs and a white marble table by a large fireplace made out of black slate. The walls had white marble columns that reminded him of ancient Roman buildings. On the right wall, were two wooden doors that turned out to be the bedrooms, with a connecting bathroom in- between. The bedrooms were done in Gryffindor scarlet and gold, with wall- to-wall carpeting. Each bedroom had a four-poster bed, similar to the ones in his dormitory, but about twice as large. They both had a comfy looking chair near the window and a small wooden end table with a marble top. The bathroom was incredibly luxurious and reminded Harry of a slightly smaller version of the prefect's bathroom. Tonks fell in love with the bathroom and teased that she was going to visit for a bath sometimes. They went back out and were walking to the other side of the house while Harry told Tonks the story of Dobby charming the Bludger to only go after him at a match. Tonks nearly fell onto the couch laughing as she heard what Lockhart did to his arm.  
  
"I wondered why the Bludger was going after you! We all thought the Slytherins had charmed it."  
  
Harry was stunned for a moment, and asked her if she was there.  
  
Tonks nodded. "I was in my seventh year. Just how old did you think I was?" she added in what sounded an offended tone.  
  
"Er... I don't know. I just didn't realize you were only a few years older than I am."  
  
Tonks smiled. "I should be thanking you! Finally, someone thinks I'm older. Most people always say how young I act."  
  
"I kind of like how you act younger than most people... You're one of the few people I actually like talking to lately... Actually, you may be one of the only people I've spoken to this year I haven't yelled at."  
  
Grinning, Tonks mock squealed, "Ohhh... Does Harry have a little crush on me? Liking older women now, stud muffin?"  
  
Harry blushed so much that he could feel the heat coming off his face. "I... I didn't mean that, I... I just meant..."  
  
Tonks laughed, tripped a little, and fell onto the couch, bringing Harry with her. After she managed to stop laughing, Tonks said, "Sorry Harry, I just couldn't miss the chance. Besides, the look on your face was priceless!"  
  
Harry tried to be mad and scowl but just couldn't be angry around her, so he stood and offered her a hand up. They started heading towards the other side of the house to look into the other rooms when Harry realized something and stopped for a moment. "I thought Auror training lasted for three years. How could you have been in seventh year only three years ago when everyone says you've been an Auror for a year?"  
  
"Well, most people consider training three years. Really, it's just two years of training, but the third year you're working with a mentor. I've got another month before my third year is completely up."  
  
Harry nodded as she told him about her mentor, Shacklebolt. They had almost reached the first door when Tonks tripped on the slate and nearly fell, thankfully Harry, his Seeker reflexes still strong, managed to catch her around the waist and steady her. "I'm going to have to put cushioning charms on the floor. The slate's uneven, so you'll be falling every time you're here."  
  
Another evil grin lit up Tonk's face, "Oh, so now you have an arm around my waist and expect me to be back here often, eh?"  
  
His face went completely scarlet once again, and he let go of Tonks, staring at the floor. "I... I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're welcome to come back here if you want." He then quickly added, "- but you don't have to or anything and I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Tonks realized that he was actually embarrassed and put her hand over his shoulder. She assured him that she was just joking and that she'd love to come back over sometime.  
  
They walked to the first door in silence and entered the study. He looked around the room and saw that the study was about the same size of the bedrooms; it, too, had oak wood flooring and white walls, featuring two huge magical windows that were charmed to see the cliffs from Hogwarts. The two bookcases were each partially full with almost thirty books in all, which was more than what Harry thought necessary. It also had a long table with room for eight seats, though only four were present. Harry went to look at some of the books as Tonks sat at the table to finish reading Dumbledore's letter. As Harry picked up the book on Apparation, Tonks interrupted his thoughts. "Well there you go! I can come back and teach you Occlumency." He headed over to the table with the book on Apparating and took a seat across from Tonks. "Um... Harry?" He heard the seriousness in her tone, then looked up and noticed that Tonks looked startled. He had never seen Tonks look anything but carefree, and he found himself bothered by it.  
  
"Yeah, Tonks?"  
  
"The Prophecy he's speaking of... That's the one in the Department of Mysteries we were guarding?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And you're the only one that can defeat him?"  
  
"Yes," Harry sighed. "'And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'... And Dumbledore says not to dwell on it! How in the bloody hell can I not dwell on it? I'm supposed to kill him, Tonks! That's why I sent Dumbledore that letter... I need to train, Tonks, I have the weight of the whole ruddy world on my shoulders and all anyone wants to do is shelter me and keep me in the dark all the bloody time!"  
  
Harry stood up and started to pace the study. "Had I known this years ago when I asked the Headmaster why Voldemort was after me, I could have been trained. Maybe Cedric wouldn't have died and maybe... Maybe Sirius would be alive! But no - all Dumbledore would do is lie to me and tell me it's for my own good."  
  
Harry slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "How am I supposed to defeat the most powerful dark wizard alive? I'm fifteen, for Merlin's sake! Can I even murder someone, and then live my life knowing what I did? How can I not think about having to murder someone?"  
  
After a minute of silence, Harry raised his head and saw that Tonks looked unnaturally somber.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Tonks?"  
  
"Um... Harry, the Order doesn't know the Prophecy entailed. We only knew that Voldemort wanted it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's just a lot to take in, you know."  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Dumbledore told me about an hour..." He trailed off for a moment and finished in a much softer voice "an hour after Sirius fell."  
  
Tonks got up from her chair, went over to Harry, and put her arms around his shoulders. "I miss him too, Harry," her voice trailed off, and then she kissed the top of his head.  
  
After a moment, she regained her usual energy. "I've got an idea Harry! I can train you this summer!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm one of your choices for Occlumency, and I am an Auror... I know I'm not the best, but my training is still really fresh. I can give you some training this summer! I mean, we still have ten weeks - that a lot of time we can train." She stopped and thought a moment, "I'll still have to work at the Ministry - but I'm sure I can get out of anything for the Order - and I can have Kingsley take it easy on me at the office!"  
  
She smiled and began talking to herself. "Yeah, I like that idea! I'll go see Dumbledore about this. It's getting a little late now Harry, but I'll stop by tomorrow and we can start."  
  
Still in shock from everything she said, Harry just nodded his head. "Um, sure Tonks. Auror training!" "Maybe I will live another year..." he added in his head.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry had said that aloud, too. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! You think I'm going to train you just so you can die? You'll beat those bloody Death Eaters without a problem! I've seen you fight, you know, with no training you're already as good as most Death Eaters. You can start reading up on Apparation; I'll help you with it tomorrow."  
  
Before she Apparated away, she added, "Not sure when I'll drop by, but I'll be here as soon as I can, Harry." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Harry walked back into his tent with a smile on his face. Watching the reaction of his aunt, uncle, and cousin when he informed them that he could use magic and would be staying in his room most of the summer had been most amusing. Now, though, he wanted to get back to studying the book on Apparation. After he skimmed through it, he learned that the book wasn't so much about how to Apparate but how to master the art of Apparation. This wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would be helpful.  
  
Three hours later, Harry put the book down when his stomach growled fiercely for food. He remembered Dumbledore saying in his letter that Dobby had made food for him. Harry hadn't been able to explore every room while Tonks was there, but he thought that the last door near the study was probably the kitchen. Entering into the room, Harry saw that it was actually a dinning room, complete with a door and a serving window in the left wall, which he decided must be to the kitchen. The dinning room had the same slate floor as the main room, and white walls with two large windows looking out back of the house. The entire dinning table looked to be made out of a single piece of white marble, and the chairs were made out of black onyx with white cushions for the seat and back. The walls had the same pillars as the main room, and candles were floating a few feet from the ceiling, giving more than enough light to eat, but dark enough to let Harry know it was night. Harry thought of the different rooms and could easily tell that several professors had made the tent; each room had its own unique feel to it.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, Harry realized just how hungry he was - with all the excitement, he hadn't eaten anything all day. Silently thanking Dobby for preparing such great food, Harry grabbed some meatloaf, mashed potatoes, beans, and pudding, and brought them to the table. While eating, his mind wondered back to Apparation.  
  
The book taught him a lot, but it lacked the basics. The author had assumed the reader could already Apparate and the reader just wanted to know how to improve. From what he could figure out, Apparating wasn't really a spell, but a form of wandless magic. The first, and most common form, is used when you have already been to where you are Apparating. The second form, which is significantly harder, is for when you are Apparating to a person; third, and by far the hardest, is used when you are Apparating to somewhere you have never been before. Though most people normally only learn the first form of Apparation, Harry had already decided he wanted to master all three.  
  
He had also decided that learning the first form shouldn't really be that difficult. Basically, it was just using intense concentration to access the magic inside yourself and willing yourself to be there. Being able to access your inner magic seemed like the hardest part, as he didn't know how to do it. The book had mentioned that many beginners use their wand - not because it is required, but because it allows them to feel the magic easier. Harry, having earlier decided that he needed to be able to Apparate during a fight like Voldemort and Dumbledore had in the Ministry, did not want to use his wand as a crutch.  
  
He knew he would have to learn eventually, and a thrill came through him when he realized he might be able to surprise Tonks when she came tomorrow to teach him, so he put his dishes in the sink, got his wand, and went into the main room to practice Apparating. He didn't want to have to use a wand to Apparate, but he thought he'd try and just hold his wand for a moment to get a feel for his magic. He'd been using it for five years now, but besides when he picked his wand for the first time in Ollivander's, he never really thought about what magic felt like. Just holding his wand, he didn't realize any difference at first, but after he concentrated for a while he began to feel his inner magic. Remembering how warm and different it felt years ago, he couldn't believe he had gotten so used to it that he now ignored the feeling. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to shut everything out except for that feeling of pure magic. After about three quarters of an hour, he could actually start to feel the magic; it was warm, soothing, and pulsing within him like it was alive, yet still very much part of him. He put down his wand and concentrated again on that feeling, but it wasn't there. Trying again, he still was not able to feel his own magic. This time, he decided to just concentrate on what it felt like when he held his wand. Twenty minutes of concentrating passed, and he realized that he was no longer thinking of the memory, but actually feeling it. Trying to keep the feeling, he started to remember when he was sitting in the study and reading the book on Apparation. He concentrated on that image, harder and harder, trying to make it as real and clear as he could. It was hard trying to concentrate on the memory and the feeling at the same time, but after a few minutes he thought he had enough willpower to try to Apparate. A moment later he realized that he was no longer standing, but sitting down... He opened his eyes and was amazed that he was sitting in the same seat he was studying in earlier.  
  
He had Apparated.  
  
It had taken him about an hour and a half but he had done it. Now he just needed to do quicker so he could use it when dueling.  
  
Three hours later, Harry was happy with the progress he had made. His latest attempt at Apparating was done in less than five seconds, but he still had to close his eyes to do it. Figuring it was around one or two in the morning, he thought he'd go to bed and try again later that morning. He was so exhausted he didn't even try to take off his clothes before he was asleep.  
  
Later that morning, Harry woke up. It took him a moment to remember where he was; he hadn't realized how nice the bed was last night, but now that he was lying on it, he realized it was more comfortable than even the school bunks and lots better than the small mat in his room. After he took a quick shower, he brought his school trunk into his new room for a change of clothes. He didn't want Hedwig to become lonely, so he brought her cage into the main room and promised her he'd improve it during the summer. Remembering that he was supposed to be working on Apparating, he concentrated on the kitchen he closed his eyes and willed himself to be there; he sensed the now familiar feeling of Apparating, and when he opened his eyes, he was right where he wanted to be. It had only taken a second to Apparate this time! He guessed it was because he was well rested instead of exhausted. With excitement, he took some food and ate a quick breakfast.  
  
Harry realized he had not been outside yet and went back to the main room and out the backdoor. He was immediately impressed by the work the professors had put into the field and now understood why they wanted to change the enchantment in great hall to this new one. The sky looked real, like he could actually touch it. He could see the blue sky and white clouds, but not having been to the real outside today, he wasn't sure if his sky reflected the current weather. It looked like he was standing in the middle of a grassy field, not in a tent in his room. He imagined they used the same enchantment for the walls; from here, he couldn't tell where the field stopped and wall began. He saw a garden off to the left of the house, a few trees throughout the field, with flowers blooming wildly around it. It was truly magnificent. Harry would have to really thank Professor Sprout for the work she did. Thinking about it, he would need to thank all the professors that worked on the tent because it alone made his summer so much better. The only thing he felt missing were a few birds, so he took his wand out of his pocket and conjured a flock of twittering birds by muttering "Avis."  
  
The book had said something about the farther the distance the harder it was to Apparate, Harry remembered. Now that he was outside, or as close to the outside as he could get while inside a magical tent, he could Apparate about half a kilometer away instead of just a room or two. Looking at a far hill, Harry closed his eyes, concentrated, and then Apparated there. It worked perfectly; he didn't even notice a difference between a short Apparation. Now he just needed to work on being to Apparate with his eyes open... It wouldn't do to have to screw up his eyes while in battle. The first few times were hard and took a lot of concentration.  
  
Three hours later, Harry could now Apparate anywhere within his tent in less than two seconds with his eyes open. All he had to do now was work on the sound he created; it wasn't the loud cracks that Fred and George made, but it was much more than the near silent Apparation of Dumbledore or Voldemort, which he wanted to achieve.  
  
Deciding that was enough practice for now, he went on a run around the field. It had been a couple days since he last run and he was easily tired before he finished one lap. Going inside to take a shower and get cleaned up he saw that it was approaching noon now. When he got out of the shower he saw that Tonks was sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry."  
  
"Hi, Tonks. When did you get here?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago. I thought about visiting you in the shower, y'know, figured you may want some company or help to clean those hard-to- reach spots."  
  
Blushing profusely, Harry managed to mumble some sort of reply and Tonks laughed.  
  
"You're so easy to embarrass! I love it, haven't had such a fun target in a long time."  
  
Angry now, Harry glared at her. "Glad I could be of some use."  
  
"Oh come on, none of the grouchy Harry. Remember, I'm the one that you haven't yelled at, so you can't get shirty with me!"  
  
"I am not grouchy!"  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Tonks saw that he was getting upset and added "I spoke with Dumbledore this morning."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He wasn't too happy that I knew the Prophecy, but then again, I wasn't too happy with him either. It seems you and I have similar tastes - you're not the only one that ruffed up his office a bit."  
  
"What? You destroyed his office too? What'd he say, what happened?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "I didn't really destroy it, just made sure that he knew what I thought about how he treated you last year, and some of the decisions of the Order that I don't agree with now that I know what happened. We worked it out though; he's letting me train you as much as I can this summer."  
  
"Great! Though I wish I could have been there when you ruffed up his office."  
  
"I think I got a little out of hand but, well, he got my point. He's having Kingsley say I'm undercover for the next few days. Hopefully, we'll be able to have you finished with apparating by then. I thought that's what we'd get started on first, then we'd do some Occlumency and go over shield charms."  
  
Harry grinned. "Oh, I have a surprise for you." He then Apparated onto the couch, sitting right next to her.  
  
"Blimey Harry! When you'd learn that?"  
  
"Last night, mostly."  
  
Impressed, Tonks asked "You learned that in one night?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I read that book for a couple hours, but then got hungry. After dinner, I decided to try it. The first time took me about a half hour, but after that I was able to get it down to about five seconds before I went to bed."  
  
"You tried to Apparate with only studying for a few hours? What were you thinking? Didn't that book say you weren't suppose to try it like that? You have someone teach you, Harry! Ministry's courses are two weeks long! At Hogwarts, it's a month! What book was it that taught you in just a few hours?"  
  
Sheepishly, Harry bowed his head a little "Um... The book was more for improving your already existing Apparating skill. I just kind of guessed how from what it implied."  
  
"YOU WHAT? You didn't even learn how to Apparate correctly, not even bothering to read a book to really explain it. And then you try to Apparate for the first time when you're all by yourself!"  
  
Harry just nodded his head.  
  
"Bloody hell. I don't know if I should skin you alive or hug you because you succeeded!"  
  
Stuttering, Harry replied, "I... I don't think I want to be skinned alive. I'm really sorry, Tonks, I didn't mean to do anything bad... I just wanted to impress you. I knew you were coming back to teach me and I thought if I could already do it..."  
  
Tonks put her arms around Harry's shoulder and brought him closer to her. "Harry, I'm not mad - and you didn't do anything wrong. I should have told you to wait for me. It's just, well, a lot of people get hurt or splinched when they first try to Apparate. What would we have told the Ministry if we had to call St. Mungo's to get you unsplinched?"  
  
Feeling really stupid now, Harry mumbled another apology.  
  
"Enough of that, now, you did it on your first try! Do you know how hard that is? It took me over a week before I could successfully Apparate, and even then I was slow and really loud. From what I saw, you can already Apparate almost instantly, and it's quieter than most people are. That's really impressive, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at that. "Thanks"  
  
"Well, since you already know how to Apparate, I guess it's onto Occlumency."  
  
"Okay, let's hope it goes better than it did with Snape" The way Harry spat the name Snape left no doubt in Tonks' mind what he thought of the Potions master.  
  
"What do you know about Occlumency so far?"  
  
"Um... Not much. I know it's to defend your mind from attacks of Legilimency and that you're suppose to clear your mind."  
  
"That's all?" at his nod she said, "Okay, um. What did Snape have you do for lessons?"  
  
"He told me to clear my mind and then he immediately would attack with Legilimency before I could react. It would take a while, but I would force him out of my mind sometimes."  
  
Tonks swore under her breath. "Well, that's one way to teach it I guess. I'm going to try something different though. Let me explain what Occlumency is and then we'll see what happens from there."  
  
Harry nodded and Tonks started to explain.  
  
"Occlumency is a lot more than just clearing your mind, Harry. Though that is part of the process, it is much more than that. The brain is incredibly complex and is always working. Your mind takes tons of information in, even if you don't realize it at the time. Like right now, you may not be able to tell me what color shirt I was wearing yesterday."  
  
Harry interrupted her with a mumbled sound.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wore a purple Weird Sisters shirt yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thanks for noticing!" she responded happily. "But let's get back to what I was saying before I forget.  
  
"You may not notice all the little details, but your mind takes it all in. Most of the time, it gets rid of the useless information and only stores what you pay attention to. Now, when it stores it in your memory, it labels it. Most of what Occlumency deals with is the general labels like happy memories, sad memories, painful memories, confusion, transfiguration, memories about me, memories about Hermione, and memories you don't want to think about or let someone see. It's not always the same, though, like you may have memories you wouldn't want Hermione to see, but it really wouldn't matter if Ron or I saw them. And they don't just have one label; each memory has lots of different labels.  
  
"Really, Occlumency is more about controlling your own mind rather than just blocking a Legilimens. That's a really important skill; having more control can help in a lot of different ways. One of the main reasons Occlumency is taught in Auror training is because it allows us to keep better control of our emotions. We can't afford to afford to loose control of our temper in a fight, and it helps when we have to go undercover and see something horrible, but can't let it bothers us. We see a lot of things that most people don't, and it can take a toll on us. Though I'm sure you are already familiar with that... It also helps to know how your mind - more specifically, your memory - works. Using Occlumency, you can search through your memory, looking for specific details that you may not have normally caught, or you can go into a situation knowing that you need to pay attention for small details or something specific.  
  
"Now, one of the first steps is clearing your mind of excess thoughts, but that's only to makes it easier for you do the rest. It's much harder to concentrate on one specific memory when you have hundreds of memories popping up. In regards to Legilimency, it's also harder to stop an attack when the person has easy access to your thoughts. By clearing your mind, you make the person have to go further to look for a memory and you can tell what they are searching for. It's really easy to see something that is right there on the surface, but much harder if they actually have to go searching for it, and it gives you more time to kick the person out. Once you get good, you can not only kick the person out, but also block anyone from getting in. If you really train, you can also redirect the person to a different memory than what they seek or make a false memory to show them."  
  
Getting impatient Harry interrupted her again. "But how do I clear my mind?"  
  
"That was my hardest part, too. For some reason, my instructor thought it was the most natural thing in the world, but that was probably because he'd been doing it for so long. It was Kingsley that actually helped me out with it. Don't try to not think because that only makes it worse."  
  
"I noticed," Harry said dryly.  
  
Tonks continued like she hadn't been interrupted. "What I had to do to start was to think of one specific memory. It helps if it's a happy memory, but it's not like your trying to cast a Patronus. You don't want any extreme emotions; you want a happy memory where you felt relaxed and content."  
  
"Um... I can't think of anything like that."  
  
Tonks laughed. "Sure you can Harry, just give it a minute. Maybe something with you, Ron, and Hermione studying together or relaxing after a test or during the summer." Seeing the look on his face, she added, "One of the memories I used was a summer day during my fifth year. It was just after the O.W.L.'s, so we didn't have any studying to worry about... Most my friends and I just laid out near the lake for the day. I don't think we did anything at all the whole day, just laid there, relaxed and talked. There was nothing too special about the memory - no excitement or extreme emotions."  
  
Taking a moment to think hard of the times he was with Ron and Hermione, he finally picked one. As he started thinking about it, he actually gave a rare smile. "During my fourth year, it was just after the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, when Ron and I had just started talking again. Hermione, Ron and I were sitting by the fireplace... Hermione even set down her books for a while and the three of us just sat there enjoying each others' company. I didn't care about the tournament or the badges, I had my friends back, and that was all the mattered right then."  
  
"Perfect! Now I'm going to try and enter your mind. I want you to think about that memory. Concentrate only on it, and remember every little detail of it."  
  
He nodded and started to concentrate on that memory, remembering how it felt to be with his friends around the warmth of the fire. Then the image changed; it was when Hermione had taught him the Summoning Charm. He concentrated more and was able to switch it back to sitting near the fireplace, but the memory changed again, and Ron was ignoring him. He concentrated; he was back to the couch near the fireplace. It stayed for a moment, but switched to the Three Broomsticks, where most the students were wearing the Support Cedric badges. Still concentrating, he switched the memory back to the fireplace. It changed again; he was asking Cho to the Yule Ball, but she was already going with Cedric. He forced the fireplace into his mind, and then Krum was hitting Cedric with the Cruiciatus curse during the third task. Cedric and the spider in the maze. 'No, not Cedric, think of the fireplace,' he screamed to himself. He was able to get the fireplace in his mind's eye for a moment, but it flickered to the cup and, no! The fireplace came for a moment, but then he was in the graveyard. 'NO!' The fireplace reappeared, but now it had Cedric's dead body in front of it. "Kill the spare." The green light and Cedric's lifeless eyes. 'No, no, no, not again! Not this again!' He tried to focus on the fireplace, of comfort with Ron and Hermione, but he saw Wormtail, then Voldemort... He was dueling with Voldemort, and the wands connecting, 'NO!' Wormtail's hand was coming from Voldemort's wand, and then it was Cedric's body... 'NO!'  
  
Harry hit the floor of the house and curled his body up into a small ball. "No, no, no..."  
  
He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he heard Tonks. "Harry, it's all right. Its okay, Harry, it'll be alright." She kissed his temple and ran her hand through his hair. "Come on, we'll get something to eat. You did so much better than I expected." When Harry stood up, she saw pain and suffering in his eyes. They looked old, sullen, and she could see the raw agony barely concealed in his emerald eyes. Tonks' voiced was filled with emotion as she softly apologized to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry. I, I hadn't realized... I mean I knew, but I hadn't thought..." She trailed off for a moment and then said, "I'll find a better way for you to practice. You won't have to go through that again."  
  
Lunch was quiet, or as quiet as it could be when you're eating with Tonks. She made faces, joked and talked a lot, but Harry just sat there, eating and barely commenting. She brought him out of his depression for a moment by telling him that, because of so many complaints, Umbridge had been arrested for abusing her position, and would have a trail next month. He was about to tell her about the detentions and Dementors when an owl that he didn't recognize came into the tent.  
  
The owl, surprisingly, turned out to be from Ginny Weasley. He had never received and owl from her before, so read the letter quickly incase it was important.  
  
Dear Harry,  
This is one of Fred and George's owls from their shop; they needed an  
extra hand at Wheezes, so I offered to work down in Diagon Alley with  
them. I know you are probably wondering why I'm writing to you, but I  
just thought you might need a friend, or at least someone else to  
write. If I know Ron, he's probably been telling you about the Cannons  
and complaining about Hermione. And if I know Hermione, she has  
probably been trying to console you, pry into whatever you don't want  
to say, and complain about Ron. Pig's been so busy lately running  
letters for Ron I haven't had a chance to write you. I'm not sure what  
all my git of a brother has been telling you, so I'll fill you in  
about the family. We're all at the Burrow, though I'm sure you knew  
that already. Percy came home a few days ago begging for forgiveness;  
most of us wouldn't talk to him, but Mum was really happy he came  
back. I'm not sure I can forgive him, but I miss him so much I started  
talking to him before he left. Ron, Fred and George still haven't.  
Fred and George are still living here even though they thought about  
moving into the shop - Mum wants them to stay at home. Hermione is  
back at her parent's house. Dumbledore put up a lot of wards around it  
over the year, so she and her family should be safe. I think she and  
her parents are going on vacation next month, but I'm not sure exactly  
where. She may be inviting the git (Ron) - though if he keeps acting  
up, I don't think she will, or at least she'll threaten to change the  
plan to get him to behave. I still can't believe those two got  
together... I never thought Ron would have the guts to ask her on a  
date! I hope the Muggles are treating you okay. If not, let me know  
and I'll send you a care package from Fred and George. We were at  
Headquarters last night; Mum didn't want us to be at home alone. It  
was much quieter than last year, though they still haven't gotten that  
painting of Sir - of Mrs. Black off the wall. I tried to find out how  
you were doing, but no one would say a single word about you. All I  
could find out was that you were alive! I don't know what's going on,  
but it was creepy. That's why I borrowed one of the owls and really,  
it's the main purpose of this letter. Are you okay? I know that's a  
stupid question because you're not okay - even if you say you are. But  
could you write something? Mum has been going nutters worrying about  
you. You know she thinks of you as her son, right? I know Ron's been  
getting lots of letters, but he hasn't shared any with the family. You  
don't have to send me a letter back, but next time at least send mum  
one.  
  
Sincerely,  
Ginny  
  
Well, that was a surprising letter... Ron and Hermione were together, and they hadn't bothered to even tell their best friend! They hadn't even bothered to write me at all yet! It looked like they were planning on going away together on vacation, but of course they didn't bother to even mention it to me, some best friends they are! 


	4. Chapter 4

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Begin Author's Note:

If you have any suggestions please let me know, I love all the reviews and advice. I reposted chapters 1-3 and hopefully the grammar is much better and easier to read now. I'm glad you all like my story, I should be able to do at least two updates a week. I recieve a few e-mails I wanted to respond to.

The main relationship will be Harry/Tonks.

Harry will not become a super Harry overnight, he does get better but a lot of hard work will be put into it. During the summer Harry has nothing to do and a lot of time to spare, practicing to the point of exhaustion will take his mind off of Sirius and make him feel like he is doing something useful. From my interpretation of Harry one thing he hates is feeling useless. 4 hours of defense class a week gives them 128 hours of defense a year. 10 hours a day 5 days a week and 4 hours a day 2 days a week for ten weeks gives Harry 580 hours. That's 4 and a half years worth of classes in one summer with one on one attention from a comptent teacher. With the prophecy and the death of Sirius for motivation and help from Tonks, I believe I can realistically increase Harry's skill dramatically before the end of summer. A lot is going to happen before the end of summer, and Harry will continue to change through out the school year.

I believe everyone has faults. I will not be making any perfect characters, people will make mistakes and have to deal with the consequences. So don't worry about Tonks changing Harry into the perfect person.

End Author's Note

* * *

Tonks watched as Harry read the letter from Ginny and saw his expression turn to outright anger. Not knowing what happened, she asked what was wrong. Harry didn't bother to reply; he thrust the letter into her hands and went outside. He took off running around the field as fast as he could.  
  
He had suspected for a while that Ron had liked Hermione, since his over- reactions and jealously of Hermione going out with Victor Krum. Harry hadn't any clue that Hermione liked Ron in that way though; he thought their arguments drove her nuts, 'Shows me how much I know about girls.' Normally, he would have been happy for his two best friends, but why had they not told him? He let his anger boil up into him and used it to push himself faster and farther around the field. All he could do was think about that letter and ask himself the same questions... Why hadn't they told him? Why hadn't they even written to him? At King's Cross, they said they would see him soon - what had happened? Did they blame him for getting hurt at the Ministry of Magic? How long had they been lying to him? Had they been betraying him all along? Harry had just started his second lap around when Tonks caught him and asked him to duel instead. "That way, I can see what you know and see what I should to teach you," she explained.  
  
The duel between Tonks and Harry lasted for nearly an hour; it was clear that Tonks was not doing her best, but Harry was still impressed by how he was managing against her, an Auror. He used his reflexes and agility to avoid most of the spells and had only been hit once so far. He could do nothing but respond, though; she was too quick and always had a curse or hex on the way no matter where he went. It didn't give him time to think - he just did what came naturally. Tonks was also very impressed by how Harry had dueled. Although he would need a lot of work, he had nearly hit her quite a few times. What he lacked in knowledge, he made up for in instinct, reflexes, and sheer determination. He had been worn out from the run, but still, he fought. Some of those dodges and dives had to have hurt him, but he never gave up the fight. Tonks saw he was becoming exhausted but knew he wouldn't quit; she was trying to decide if she should call off the duel when he Disapparated mid dive and Apparated just to her right. She turned just in time to see the stunning spell hit her in the chest. A moment later, Harry un-stunned Tonks and helped her up. She congratulated him and could see from the smile on his face that he was pleased with himself. After seeing him in action, she decided that he was already above the average Death Eater and was sure that with some hard work, he would make one of the best Aurors the Ministry of Magic had seen. She told him so, and his face lit up, emerald eyes were ablaze with life - she had only seen that a few times, and only when he was with Sirius. Tonks decided right then that she would try and make it happen a lot more often.  
  
Once back inside, they finished the dinner that had been interrupted and talked about the duel. Tonks gave him pointers about what he could have done to improve, but said most of what he needed was just learning more spells and practice. She gave him a lot of compliments on his skill, saying that several of the spells he used were beyond N.E.W.T. level; he had not only performed them perfectly, but also in a duel, which is much harder.  
  
Unfortunately, Tonks had left the letter on the table. Harry saw it and his mood switched from happiness to anger in a matter of moments. Seeing the change, Tonks asked him if it was because Ron and Hermione were going on vacation together without him.  
  
Harry's eyes blazed with fury when she said that, "Because they are going on vacation together? NO! It's because they haven't said a single word to me since King's Cross! They haven't sent me a letter! They didn't tell me they were a couple, and they didn't tell me they were going together on vacation! Pig's been busy carrying letters all day for Ron and Hermione and neither one of my two best friends have even tried to send one to me!" He got up and started pacing around the floor, and she swore she could feel the anger emanating from him. "They make such a huge deal if I even try to keep a secret to myself. They make me feel horrible about it and badger me until I tell them! And then they go and keep secrets like this from me! Bloody hell, I've been waiting for over a year for them to get together! I would have been thrilled but they decided to betray me instead! They know that the one of the things I hate most is secrets, and then they go and do something like this!"  
  
Trying to call him down, Tonks calmly said, "Harry, maybe they didn't do it on purpose, I know it seems like it, but maybe they..."  
  
Harry turned and interrupted her by roaring "TAKING THEIR SIDE NOW? LET ME GUESS NYMPHADORA, THIS IS FOR MY OWN GOOD, RIGHT? I SHOULD JUST SIT HERE AND BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY WHILE THEY DECIDED WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT KNOW!" A look of pure anger flashed across Tonk's face as he yelled at her. She stood up swiftly and walked over to him, her carefree and clumsy nature gone, slapped Harry hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me! I am here trying to help you, remember that, Harry. I was the one that broke the rules so that I could talk to you. I am the one spending my free time here with you trying to train you, trying to be your friend. If you ever want my help again you will keep your sodding mouth shut and listen to me when I talk! If you yell at me again I will show just what a trained Auror can really do in a fight! Now sit down, shut up and let me finish what I saying."  
  
Stunned from the sudden change in her demeanor and the slap, Harry walked to the table and sat down quietly. Tonks face softened; she sat down next to him and picked up one of his hands with hers. She spoke softly, "I was not taking their side. What they did was wrong there is no argument for that, and I'm sorry that they didn't tell you about their relationship Harry, it's not right. But what I was going to say is that I doubt they meant to keep it from you on purpose." He was going to interrupt her again, but she held up her hand and told him to let her finish. "They may have just started their relationship Harry, sometimes when these things are new you forget about everything else in the world except the other person. They are your friends Harry; look at everything you've gone through together. They'd risk their lives for you in a second, but they are also still teenagers. If they just got together, they are probably living in a dream world of lust right now, not in the real world. What they did was wrong, but it's not unforgivable and it's probably not meant as a direct betrayal of you. It's just Ron and Hermione being kids." She saw that she was starting to really get through to him. "You can be mad at them Harry - I would be worried if you weren't after what they did. Send them a letter - a Howler, if you want - let them know you're mad at them. Get revenge. Play a prank. Do whatever you want, just don't end your friendship over something like this." Tonks hugged him and got up to put away dinner.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to the couch near the fireplace. He was thinking of what Tonks had said. It made since, really - he didn't think they would betray him like that, he just couldn't think of why they wouldn't tell him or even write to him. He knew a lot about betrayal. His parents and Sirius had taught him about that even before last summer. Thinking about this, Sirius and his father gave Harry and idea. Tonks had said to get even, and to let them know he was mad; this would be just the thing to do it!  
  
Heading over to the study, he called to Tonks and asked if she would take a letter back to Ginny tomorrow. She saw that he wasn't to mad anymore and told him she'd always be willing to carry messages for him. He sat down at the table in the study, grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, and thought for a minute before writing his letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Could you also share this letter with Fred and George?  
  
Thank you for writing to me, it's nice to know at least not everyone  
has forgotten me. You are the first person to owl me this summer.  
Well, actually, the first was the Order informing I was not allowed to  
leave my house at all this summer. As you could guess, that letter  
was ripped to shreds within a few moments. But besides Dumbledore and  
the Order, you're the first person to owl me.  
How is the twins' shop? Are they doing well? What's it like? It must  
be busy if they need another person during the summer.  
  
As for the jealous git and the bossy bookworm... Let's just say your  
letter was very informative. Neither one of them have bothered to  
send a letter to me so far this summer. They also must have decided I  
wasn't worth informing of their relationship, nor that they were  
planning to go on vacation together. It's always nice to know I had  
such truthful friends, don't you think? It's not like my godfather  
just died and I could use their support... Not like Sirius was  
important to me or anything, just that he was my last chance of being  
part of a family.  
Ginny, Fred and George, I have a summer mission for you three, if  
you're up to it. At first, I was furious at the two of them and just  
not going to speak to them ever again. However, Tonks talked some  
sense into me and I now believe revenge would be much more suiting.  
Who more suited for revenge than you three? Fred and George, you two  
are pranksters to the bone; Ginny, I learned last year you are much  
more like them than I originally thought - that is a compliment. I  
want you to start a prank war on Ron and Hermione. Anything and  
everything your brilliant and twisted minds can come up with, just do  
it. Also, this won't be hard, but make sure to embarrass them as much  
as you possibly can. I know you pick on Ron some over the summers,  
but I need you to increase it to a whole new level.  
  
I guess I am starting to live up the expectations of being the only  
living relatives to the Marauders. Did Ron ever tell you who they  
were Ginny, Fred and George? If not, let me tell you a little story.  
  
About twenty years ago, there were four close friends in their first  
year at Hogwarts. One of them would disappear once a month and they  
couldn't figure out why. He would tell them stories of why, but  
eventually they found out he was a werewolf. He expected them to be  
terrified and never talk to him again; instead, they chose to become  
Anamagi and transform with him to keep him company. They were a stag  
- Prongs, a dog - Padfoot, a rat - Wormtail, and the werewolf Mooney.  
Remember how my Patronus took on the form of a stag? It was my  
father's Animagus form. James Potter was Prongs, Sirius Black was  
Padfoot, Peter Petergrew - that betraying, Death-Eater scum - was  
Wormtail, and the werewolf is, of course, Remus Lupin. If you need  
any help with ideas for revenge, you can always ask Remus. Actually,  
you may want to hire him as part time help for your shop. I'm not  
sure if he has a full-time job, but you can check.  
  
As you noticed Ginny, the Order no longer speaks about me, and none of  
my watchers should mention anything to anyone expect Dumbledore  
himself. The Order is not allowed to discuss me unless I am present.  
This next part I trust you with - not even the Order knows, only  
Dumbledore and Tonks do - so please don't tell anyone. As I mentioned  
before, I received a letter from the Order informing not to leave the  
house this summer. Since running had been my primary way of relieving  
my anger and allowing me to sleep, I was not happy about it. Well,  
that's a little bit of an understatement, but after a long letter to  
Dumbledore, some things are starting to change. The first is that I'm  
allowed to use magic this summer. I plan to learn a lot, and teach it  
to the DA next year. Tonks has also volunteered to teach me  
Occlumency, which will hopefully allow me to keep Voldemort out of my  
head. If you need to send a letter and not want to worry about it  
being intercepted, just give it to her, she's volunteered to deliver  
them to me.  
Thanks guys,  
Harry James Potter  
  
He grinned evilly as he finished his first letter and thought that they would definitely have an interesting vacation. Now just a couple more letters and the first part of his plan would be done.  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
Thank you for all your warm letters, they really helped me out in my  
time of need. You know, just my godfather dying... It's not like he  
was important to me, or the last hope for a family I'll ever have  
(You've said this before. Maybe rephrase it?). It wasn't too bad of  
a time - I mean, I just thought of suicide frequently. Thankfully, I  
had at least one person who cared for me. Tonks actually helped me,  
and I'm sure I owe her my life. Of course Hedwig was here; she took  
good care of me also. It's funny when everyone who supposedly cares  
abandoned me, Hedwig was the one there last summer. At that time, you  
decided not to send me any word, even if I was begging for it, because  
you were told not to. This summer you decided not to send me a single  
letter even though you were allowed.  
If the situation had been reversed, you both know I would have broken  
any rule last summer to make sure I was there for my friends. It  
wouldn't have mattered if I had to break out of the house, take the  
Knight Bus, fly, or run to get to you; I would do anything for my  
friends. I think you, Ron, probably would have broken any rules if it  
had been Hermione who was in my place. But of course neither one of  
you would bother to help me.  
It was also so nice of you to inform me of your new relationship. Yes,  
I know my two best friends are dating. I would have been so happy it  
finally happened had you bothered to tell me. It was also so nice of  
you, Ron, to tell me that you had been planning on going with Hermione  
on vacation this summer. It's so wonderful that you tell me the truth  
all the time. Considering if I ever tried to keep a secret, you two  
would badger or guilt me into thinking I was being a bad friend so  
that I would tell you. It's nice to know my two best friends were  
being so truthful to me in return.  
  
Congratulations on your relationship. You deserve each other. I hope  
you both enjoy your vacation. It looks like Gryffindor Tower will  
never be the same, first with Fred and George gone, and now with you  
two (hopefully) not bickering anymore.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I was absolutely furious with the two of you when I learned it.  
I thought you two had betrayed me, that you had purposely hid this  
from me, and lied to me. I had planned to never speak to you again,  
but thankfully Tonks was able to get through my thick skull. She told  
me to try and let you know how I feel, so that's why I wrote this  
letter. You really hurt me badly; on top of the loss of Sirius, I  
don't want to think how much I would be hurting right now had it not  
been for Tonks.  
  
Harry duplicated the parchment and decided to send Hermione one with Hedwig. Now all he needed to write was a letter to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I think you would know I was lying if I said I was fine, so I won't  
bother. I'm not fine and I'm not good, but I am getting better, I  
think. Tonks has really helped me out a lot; she comes visits me and  
talks. Actually, it is her good sense that has me writing now. I was  
so angry when I learned about Ron and Hermione's relationship; they  
didn't bother to tell me themselves, I had to find out from Ginny.  
Actually, save the Order, Ginny had been the only one to write me this  
summer. I was furious at the thought of my best friends betraying and  
abandoning me, and I nearly let my temper get the best of me again.  
I'm working on that though. Running and exhausting myself really  
helps in getting rid of the anger. Hopefully when I see you this  
summer I won't be like I was last year. I should apologize to you for  
loosing my temper like that; it just wasn't a good time. Being left  
at the Muggles' in the dark was actually the absolute worse thing you  
could do to me. I think handing me over to Voldemort would have been  
a better choice than what was done to me last summer. Thankfully,  
this summer, I'm taking control a bit more and making sure that  
doesn't happen again. Tonks will be teaching me Occlumency, and has  
volunteered to carry any letters back and forth, so you all don't have  
to be careful about what you say. I understand that it's not my fault  
that Sirius died; I do of course take part of the blame. Many other  
people share the blame, mainly Voldemort, Bellatrix and Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore and I have exchanged a couple letters and I'm starting to  
get back on good terms with him. Though I still blame him a lot, he  
is only human and can make mistakes like everyone else.  
  
I look forward to seeing you later this summer; I think you'll be  
surprised with how I'm actually eating.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Please take it easy on Fred, George and Ginny. I have sent a  
letter to them asking for their help in teaching Ron a lesson about  
what he did. I love Ron like my brother, Mrs. Weasley, and I don't  
want to see our friendship ruined; it nearly was because of jealously  
in our fourth year. I need a way to show them how much they hurt me  
and are still hurting me. Some pranks in revenge, I believe, will  
help make sure this type of thing doesn't happen again.  
  
Harry felt a bit guilty about what he was about to do to Ron and Hermione. He normally was not the type of person to play pranks or get someone in trouble, but with this, he felt justified. He tied the last parchment together and set them aside.  
  
Tonks had come into the study while he was writing and was searching through the books. She had already selected a few books when he finished, and told him to start reading them for tomorrow. She took the letters and told him she should get going now but that she'd deliver them before heading home and would be by for breakfast tomorrow. He told her goodbye, apologized for yelling at her and thanked her for all the help. Smiling at him, she hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No problem, now go take a bath. You stink!" Laughing, she added with a wink, "I should get going or I'll be tempted to take one with you to see if what they say about big hands is true in your case." She Disapparated.  
  
Harry stood there, gawking at where she had been a moment before. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry decided he'd take a long bath and try to read some while he was in it. He looked through the few books Tonks left out and decided on a small leather bound manuscript, Dueling with an Offensive Defense. Not wanting to ruin the manuscript, Harry put an Impervious Charm on it and left for the bathroom, making sure to give Hedwig the letter for Hermione.

A bit over two hours later Harry finally got out of the bath so he could practice outside. The book was incredibly handy; it was a handwritten journal about the different tactics the author used to win duels with his friends. Though it was written only for proper duels, several of the spells and ideas were incredible and Harry wanted to test a lot of them. Recolo Tano was a spell that would reflect a spell back upon the caster five times. Unfortunately it only worked if the caster's shield was more powerful than the incoming spell and that the caster had enough power to cast the reflected spell five times. That ruled out any of the serious spells, but it would work for stunners and many lesser spells. Another interesting spell it mentioned was Verus Contego. It summoned a physical shield that floated just beyond your left arm, allowing you the use of your left hand. As long as the shield was more powerful than the incoming spell, it would absorb the magic making the shield stronger.

After five hours, Harry thought he had gone through about half the spells he had read. Harry unfortunately couldn't test out some of the reflective spells yet. The physical shield had taken him a while to get right; he could now summon one that could withstand stunners, but a powerful Reducto Curse could break it unless it absorbed a few spells first. One of the full body shields was incredibly strong, but it wouldn't allow him to cast spells either. Still, he was happy with the progress he had made and couldn't wait for his next duel with Tonks. It had to have been after ten already so he decided to run around the field to exhaust himself and then get some sleep.

Unfortunately, the run didn't exhaust him enough and he found himself waking up from another nightmare at four in the morning. He summoned the book and read from it for another two hours. Once it started to get light he got up and went for his run. He decided to jog around the field and try to practice as many spells as he could from last night while jogging. Most of the spells he managed well, a few took a couple tries but he did them in the end. The physical shield took the most time; he had to stop and concentrate on it in order to make it powerful enough to be useful.

After the run Harry spent some time trying to summon a stronger shield more quickly. He tried a few more of the spells he learned from the book and after about two hours went in to take a shower and make some breakfast.

Tonks had perfect timing and arrived just as he started cooking breakfast. They had vegetable omelets with a few pieces of bacon, toast, potato scones and pumpkin juice. "I may have to be here for breakfast every morning! With Molly back at the Burrow, I'm back to having to make my own breakfast again, but this is so much better than anything I can make." She said enthusiastically, and then added, "Well, actually I can't really make anything, so it's not that hard to beat!"

Harry chuckled as he imagined Tonks trying to cook. "I've had to cook for the Dursleys since I was about eight, so I can make pretty much anything I need to." He thought for a moment and then added, "It's actually fun and kind of relaxing for me, since I don't have the Dursleys around."

Over the rest of breakfast Harry finished telling her about Dobby, having to explain a good bit about the diary, the basilisk, and tricking Malfoy into freeing him. Then he told her about how he helped in the tournament and about his sock and outfits. At that point Harry had to take a break because Tonks was laughing too hard from the description of his outfit.

After Tonks had calmed down some he told her about how Hermione had started S.P.E.W., how she had been knitting hats, socks and scarves for the House Elves to pick up last year and that Dobby was now the only House Elf that would clean Gryffindor Tower.

When he told her about how he helped to find the room for the D.A., she interrupted by saying; "I wondered how you found that when even Sirius and Remus had no idea. I tried to explain where it was to them and how it disappeared, but they had never seen it."

"How'd you know about the room?"

Looking very guilty, she said, "I, um... well, you see, we were all talking about how you were teaching the D.A. and well... we wondered what you were teaching and all. So, um, I pretended to be a student and followed you till I found out when the next meeting was. I cast a Disillusionment Charm and watched one of your lessons." She then added enthusiastically, "You're an incredible teacher by the way! Oh, and Dumbledore and I started talking about it, you wouldn't believe how proud he is of you! He mentioned how the students in the D.A. had improved in almost all their subjects not just defense. Oh, and he talked about Neville; none of the professors could believe the affect you had on him! They had noticed his vast improvement in almost all his classes, and were really impressed with you when they found out it had been his involvement with the D.A that caused it."

"What? You watched one! How many others times did you follow me? And all the professors knew? How! It was supposed to be a bloody secret!"

Tonks looked sheepish and coughed. "Well, it wasn't really much of a secret after what happened and all; I don't really know how they found out. Well, you know that Mundungus was following you when you went to the Hog's Head, that's how I knew about it. I only found out that the other teachers knew when I spoke to Dumbledore the other day to ask about training you over the summer. It took me three times of following you around in Hogwarts, and once in Hogsmeade to find out when the D.A. meeting was. That was really smart, by the way, making the times random so you wouldn't get caught."

After breakfast they tried to practice Occlumency, only this time it went far worse than before. He tried to concentrate only on the one memory of Ron and Hermione but because he was still upset with them, other memories of fights with them surfaced: Memories of Ron ignoring him during fourth year, of Ron fighting with Hermione about Scabbers, of Ron being jealous of Harry's fame or money. Unfortunately, memories of Scabbers brought up memories of Sirius and Cedric, then of all their nightmares. Tonks tried to get him to think of another memory but he couldn't remember a relaxing one that didn't involve Ron, Hermione or Sirius. She apologized to Harry for making him relive the memories, and said she'd try it differently next time, hoping that it wouldn't be quite so terrible. Harry asked her to duel instead; he wanted to show her some of the things he had learned from the book.

The duel lasted much longer this time, and though Tonks was still in control, Harry did much better. Tonks found herself being impressed with how much Harry had improved since just the day before. The duel started out with Tonks quickly barraging Harry with spells, forcing him to dive out of the way and use a full body shield that would stopped most general spells, but the shield forced him to concentrate only on it and wouldn't allow him to fire any spells back. He quickly decided that defending himself wasn't going to cut and was able to Apparate directly behind her the moment he let the shield fall and threw as many curses as he could at her. She ducked just as the first spell was leaving his and put up a shield while still rolling back to her feet.

When she sent another set of curses at him, he was prepared and used the reflecting shield spell from last night. Tonks was able to put up a quick shield in time to catch the first reflection but it soon broke after the third. She dodged the fourth and fifth spell reflections easily, but Harry's shield had reflected both the spells she had sent, and ten curses coming back at her so quickly turned out to be a true test of her skill. In the end she was hit with couple of the Jelly Legs Jinxes, a large hindrance, but was able to launch a quick barrage of spells in Harry general direction, catching him unprepared and giving her enough time to undo the jinxes.

Harry used the time to summon up the Physical shield and to send an Impediment and Stunning Curse at Tonks. Neither hit, but before Harry could even think of what to do next he saw several curses coming straight at him. His instinct and reflexes worked well and he was able to dodge or block all the curses with his shield. Harry found the shield a bit awkward to use, but it was a great addition as it became stronger with every curse it absorbed and during the next part of the duel he did much better because of it.

Tonks was now incredibly impressed; she had never seen someone use a real shield like that and had never even heard of the shielding charm he used before, which could reflect back a curse five times. Between those two spells, his reflexes, and the full body shielding spells he used, Tonks found that even at her best she couldn't hit him with a single curse. She decided to even it out by getting rid of his shield anyway she could, by setting it on fire. That gave her an advantage again, but a moment later she found that Harry had another trick up his sleeve. Just after she sent a set of curses, Harry used the Lumos Solaris Spell to produce such a bright light that it forced Tonks to cover her eyes.

While she wasted time covering her eyes and trying to see again Harry had cast a quick Protego Charm to reflect her spell back, and then sent a stunning spell of his own at her. He had read about the tactic this morning, after he woke up from his nightmare. For the first time he was actually thankful for a nightmare, it looked like he had just beat Tonks thanks to the strategy he had read. Harry started to walk closer to revive Tonks but just as he got next to her she flipped over and quickly bound him with tight ropes, using the Incarcerous Charm.

Tonks was ecstatic from the duel and enthusiastically began talking about it. "That was incredible Harry! I've never even heard of some of those shielding spells you were using! To have learned them in just one night like that, that's just amazing! And using that blinding light, oh, you have to show me that one. Actually you have to show me all of them!"

Harry found himself blushing more and more as Tonks gushed on about the duel and praising him with how well he had done. They spent the next couple hours going over the duel and what they could have done better and what he could do to improve.

Tonks' main concern for Harry was that he waited to see if his curse hit before he sent another spell. Tonks told him that if needed, she could send four or five curses at a person before the first spell even hit. She then showed him how several of the more common wand movements could be blended together, so that you could send a rapid fire of curses. She had also said that it is sometimes used as a delaying tactic, just aim in a person's general direction and send as many curses as you can as quickly as possible.

Yelling the curses was another problem that Tonks noticed Harry had. That was how she new to duck when he Apparated behind her, she had heard the beginning of the spell. She told him that one didn't need to shout a spell in order to make it powerful; That with practice you could mutter a spell and have it work, and that it was even possible to do spells silently and still have it be as powerful as yelling it. She still lost a bit of power on spells if she did it silently, but she was slowly improving.

For the next couple hours Harry and Tonks compared the spells that they used and discussed their potential uses against the Death Eaters. Tonks wanted to read the defense book that Harry had started the night before, so she had Harry work on performing spells as quickly and quietly as he could. Muttering the spell, he was informed, was probably the most important thing he needed to learn for two reasons. One was that if you shouted the spell it gave your opponent time to prepare for that attack; and two, no one really knew of the shielding spells he used and it would be best not to give the Death Eaters an opportunity to learn them.

Tonks began to read the book, Dueling with an Offensive Defense, and Harry spent his time casting spells as quickly as he could. Harry found that it was much more work to cast spells non-stop than it was when he had a short time in between each. Though he wasn't nearly as fast as Tonks, he found himself slowly increasing the speed he could cast them; lowering his voice while casting was a different story, however. He could lower his voice, but the spells didn't feel nearly as powerful as they did when he would shout them. Harry did notice, however, that by just saying the spells, he could cast them much more easily and quickly than by shouting them.

Tonks, who was still reading the book, assured him that it just took time to do it and that he'd improve slowly with practice. After a bit over two hours Harry was exhausted; between his early morning practice, the duel, and casting the spells quickly, he felt like he had used more magic today than he usually did in a full term at school. Being engrossed in the book Tonks hadn't realized it had been so long and was impressed when Harry told her that he had practiced for two hours. She could only last a little over an hour at first, it had taken half of her first year of Auror training to work up to four hours straight. Tonks also sheepishly admitted that a lot of the time she would interrupt it by not loosing her interest and would be cursed by whatever Auror noticed her lack of attention. Harry stifled a laugh when Tonks told him that, he felt good knowing that he could last over two hours.

Over lunch Tonks talked about Auror training and how she spend most of her days, while dueling was a large part of the training, it wasn't the only thing they learned; learning spells, laws, how to conceal yourself, and how to properly investigate crime scenes were just a few of the other tasks. Afterwards Tonks told him stories of her time at Hogwarts, and Harry found out she had been in Hufflepuff. He learned that she hadn't been allowed to change her appearance much during the school year, but that she would use her Metamorphmagus abilities to sneak out at night looking like different students. When she told Harry about how she would sometimes change her appearance to look like another girl to snog the other girl's boyfriend, without either person knowing, Harry laughed and told her about how Fred and George would sometimes do that to Angelina and Alicia. He also found out that Auror training doesn't leave much time extra for much of a life. It gets better once you have a mentor, she told him, but during the first year and a half of training you're pretty much studying, healing, or practicing all the time.

Harry learned that most her work for the Order involved pretending to be someone else and going places that most people couldn't to overhear rumors or follow someone. When he asked about Voldemort and the Order, he found she wasn't allowed to say anything, and she told him that it was one of the things Professor Dumbledore and she had the argument about. In the end they agreed that Tonks would not say anything about You-Know-Who or the Order to Harry, and she would not tell Dumbledore anything about Harry. Dumbledore would also be informing Harry a lot more of what has been going on during the summer. Harry was mad at Dumbledore again for not letting him know anything, but was pleased and surprised to hear what Tonks had done for him; no one had ever really argued with Dumbledore over something like that for him before. The rest of lunch he used as a break and chatted amicably with Tonks, trading stories of his time at Hogwarts and laughing at her stories. She continued her teasing of him and made him blush and stutter several times as they told stories. When he told her about Malfoy and the bouncing Ferret she doubled over laughing and fell off the seat. She told him that she'd show him how to do that if he kept on cooking such great meals. Harry eagerly agreed and told her that he'd make her a treat.

After lunch Tonks told Harry to read for a few hours, and that she had to go check in with the Ministry and Order but that she'd be back for more practice that evening. Harry decided to make her a treat first and took a quick look in the pantries and found that Dobby had really outdone himself with all the ingredients. He decided on a pie for dessert and went downstairs to where his aunt kept the cookbooks. After a bit of searching with his aunt's bending around the corner to keep watch of him, he found what he wanted and went back to his tent and prepared the ingredients. A half-hour later, when his pie and cupcakes were prepared and he just needed to wait for it to cook, Harry went back to the table and started to read the dueling book. An hour later he took out his Crunch Top Apple Pie and put a warming charm on it.

Harry went out to the main room, lit the fireplace and sat down on the sofa to read more of Dueling with an Offensive Defense. The rest of the book seemed to be about the tactics involved in using the shield spells during a duel: when to use each, how to use them together, and how to only use a few of the spells at first to keep the rest as a surprise against your opponent. The author said never to rely on a few select spells too much, but to always use a large variety of spells, so that your opponent has a hard time figuring out what spell you are going to cast next. Another point the author emphasized was to never just defend, even when defending make sure you're attacking. He also said to never just attack; even when attacking, one should make sure to defend to some extent. The book claimed that while most people switch from pure offense to pure defense it is actually better to have an offensive defense and a defensive offense. Harry realized that he normally did just that; pure offense to attack and then pure defense. What the author said made sense.

Tonks came back a few hours later and had Harry practice casting spells more quickly and quietly. This time Tonks watched and gave him advice on how to improve. When she told him that it was your will, intent, and emotions that made a spell powerful, Harry started to improve a lot more quickly. By the end of the practice session Harry had improved with how silently, quickly, and powerfully he could cast the spells. Unfortunately, he couldn't make the spells powerful, silent, and quick at the same time. He could do each pretty well and any two of them decently, but when he tried to do all three at the same time, he'd fail. Tonks again assured him that it would come with practice, and remarked that he had made incredible progress for only being at it a few hours.

Tonks offered to help with making dinner but Harry, having seen her culinary skills while at Grimmauld Place, thought it was best if he took care of dinner, while Tonks prepared the table and talked. She told a few more stories about Hogwarts and about growing up in a wizarding family. Harry found the stories amazing, as he had grown up ignorant of magic, and kept making comments and asking a lot of questions about what it was like for her. Tonks, to her credit, was patient with Harry and happily answered and of his questions; she even seemed to really enjoy it when he said something about the story she was telling.

To Tonks, dinner was incredible! Harry had made spicy steak with some tangy sauce that just fell apart in her mouth, mash potatoes, and then the most wonderful cupcake and pie! It tasted better than anything that she would have normally bought. She felt that his cooking skills even matched Molly's with that pie and that she was going to enjoy being spoiled by him this summer. Harry laughed and thanked her when she told him so. She was the first person to ever compliment his cooking. She was also the first person he'd cooked for beside the Dursleys, but for Harry just the fact that she enjoyed it made him feel that the time he spent was well worth it.

After dinner Tonks had Harry practice a bit more with casting the spells. She watched over him closely, and gave tips on how to make his wand movements more fluid, or be able to go from one spell straight to another quicker whenever she saw something he could improve upon. It took a while, but Harry was slowly getting used to being able to cast spells one right after another. About two hours later, when it was getting pretty late, Tonks called a stop to it. She told Harry that they would work on Occlumency again before heading to bed and that she didn't have to worry about work until tomorrow evening, so she'd stay there for the night, if he'd let her. Harry said she was welcome to stay anytime she needed and rather embarrassedly added that he would need to use the rest room before they started another long Occlumency session.

Tonks grinned and replied with a laugh, "Sure, stud, just remember any more than three shakes constitutes playing, and we're not scheduled for that 'till tonight!"

Harry once again felt the heat rising from his face, but had already decided earlier that he wouldn't keep letting her tease him and win. He didn't know much about teasing, but Harry was a competitor and he wasn't about to give in without a fight. He tried his hardest to keep from stuttering, which almost worked, while he replied, "You thought about the bath last night, is that a promise for tonight then?"

Tonks, not expecting Harry to tease her back, was caught off guard for a moment and turned bright red, but got her act together and replied coyly, "For you, always." She then added in a serious tone, "I'm sure your bath is big enough for several people." And with a wink she left Harry standing there as she went to the couch.

Harry still couldn't use Ron or Hermione as a focus for Occlumency, so Tonks suggested that he use the lunch or dinner memory of today, hoping to prevent a repeat of what had happen the last couple times. Harry found that his memories of Tonks actually worked quite well; he hadn't realized till then that the easy chatting with her had left him in a good mood almost all day long. Tonks didn't try to search for a memory yet, she just entered Harry's mind and let him try to concentrate on a single image. He would get glimpses of Tonks, when she helped him pack and teased him about the wand, in Grimmauld Place talking about his scar, laughing with Ginny at Christmas, and at the at King's Cross, but he was able to redirect all the memories back to the lunch again, with only a little trouble. Several tries later Tonks smiled, congratulated him saying that it was enough for now and they'd have an early morning so he should take a bath, and get some sleep.

A few minutes later Harry had just gotten in the bath when the door opened. He looked over to the door and saw a sight he would never forget, Tonks walking towards the bath, completely starkers!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's jaw dropped and his pulse quickened as he gaped with utter fascination at the breathtaking sight before him. 'Bloody Hell', he thought, and then did the only thing he could do, stared long and hard at her.

Tonks blushed and smiled as she saw Harry staring at her. "I'm sure there's plenty of room for us both."

"Tonks, what... I uh, I didn't mean I..." Harry stuttered.

Tonks, who showed only a small hint of her embarrassment, said, "Well, you asked if it was a promise, and I always keep my promises." She then added with a wink, "And I was still wondering just how well put together you were"; taking a bath with you seemed a good way to find out." Tonks, secretly pleased that Harry was still gawking at her, teasingly said, "What's the matter Harry? I find it hard to believe you've never seen any of your girlfriends."

Harry was embarrassed by the fact that he not only had never gotten that far with a girl, but that he had never really had a girlfriend, and muttered "um... no".

"Really, I'm the first girl you've seen starker?" she grinned, and added enthusiastically, "Wow, I feel special! Must've chosen a few prudes, huh?" She thought for a moment, then asked, "Or were you just too much of a gentleman?"

Harry just thought, 'Am I so horrible that everyone has gone that far with their girlfriends by now? And I haven't even really had one!' He then muttered something that Tonks couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what was that Harry?"

Completely embarrassed and now getting mad, Harry said clearly, "I've never really had a girlfriend."

Tonks was completely shocked by that and thought, 'He's not the greatest looking guy and he's a bit skinny... but he's so cute, and his messy hair... Only a few days here and I've already wanted to run my hands through it several times. And his eyes, when he's happy you can't help but be completely mesmerized by his eyes... Sure, he's a bit shy but he was already the Quidditch star of Hogwarts in his first year, and after the years of Quidditch practice he must look yummy in those Quidditch robes... I guess he's a bit moody sometimes and a brooder, but that's not too bad really, and from what everyone said, it was only last year...' She had just been standing there shocked while thinking, and asked incredulously, "Never?" Seeing his face, she realized what she had said was completely wrong, and silently cursed herself for being so stupid; she quickly tried to fix herself. "I mean, that's not that uncommon for a boy and all", but she saw that it hadn't had any effect and that he was getting angry.

"Well. Maybe if I could actually go somewhere without several bodyguards, I may be able to get a girlfriend; or, if I didn't have to be the bloody hero all the time, I could get a girlfriend, and have the time to be normal! But I'm not bloody normal! I can't just go out on some date. It's not like I can walk any place and not have to worry about being killed, or about being gawked at, and worshipped, or spat at, and being thought of as an attention seeking murderer! Hell, I don't even know what it is to be normal! Everyday until I went to Hogwarts I was berated and called a freak! I didn't even know my name when I first went to primary school; I thought it was Boy or Freak!"

Harry got worked up ranting and started to slowly pace around the bath as he continued to yell. "Then, of course, I go to Hogwarts, and everyone acts like I'm some bloody hero; they barely talk to me, and when they do, they just gawked at my forehead! Oh, that's when they're happy with me; when they're not, I'm ridiculed, thought to be the bloody Heir of Slytherin and attacking students, or an attention seeking lunatic! Or they walk around me like I'm a piece of glass about to break at anytime and pity me! Oh yeah, let's not forget about how well I sleep, you know just horrible nightmares nearly every bloody night!" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he added, "I'm sure screaming in my sleep and waking up my dorm mates does wonders for my social life! The few girls that don't see me as the Boy-Who-Lived would never go out with me because of all my 'Emotional Baggage!'. And then there's the whole thing about anyone who gets close to me is putting themselves in danger! Yeah, I'm sure that the constant threat of death makes me real popular! And just when the hell am I supposed to be able to meet someone huh? When I'm shut in here all summer long?!"

By now, Harry was so consumed by his ranting that he barely noticed Tonks was even there. "Oh, Ron and Hermione had time to get real close, spending the entire summer together, having fun while I was once again abandoned here! And then even closer with all the bloody prefect duties! Maybe that would be me, except Dumbledore thought I had enough to deal with and decided on his own not to give me my prefect position, which I EARNED! Oh yeah, then there's the one time I did have a date and Hermione had to go and screw it all up! And now it turns out I have the weight of the whole bloody world on my shoulders! So tell me Tonks, just when am I suppose to have time to get a girlfriend?!"

Tonks, who had decided not to slap him for yelling at her again, slowly walked towards him and said simply, "Your life has sucked Harry. You've gone through a ton more than I have and I don't understand how you have managed it, but don't you dare take it out on me, we had that discussion before! Now you've had precious little good in your life and some of the decisions that have been made for you have sucked. But you've started to change things this summer, so you can whine about it or you can take advantage of an opportunity and make a decision that may bring some happiness to your life."

Harry was still angry from his ranting and said sarcastically "And just what is this miraculous opportunity Tonks?"

Tonks, smiled coyly as she moved even closer to him and softly replied, "Well, you're naked in a bath, with an equally naked woman, who has been flirting with you all day and is going to be spending the night." Grinning, she lightly pressed her body against his, his unconscious moan was all the invitation Tonks needed, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to Harry and whispered lightly into his ear, "You could allow me to snog you senseless, or you could stop me." With that said she pulled his head to hers and kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry still hadn't said anything or moved even, he just stood there completely shocked. She kissed him lightly on the lips again and this time ran her hands down his shoulders, his back, and continued lower. She pushed herself onto him hard and explored his mouth with her tongue, trying to get a response out of him and it worked.

He felt her exploring his mouth, and he could feel her warm skin pressed against his, causing a wonderful sensation everywhere their skin touched, making him want to forget everything he was thinking, and completely sink into this wonderful sensation. He kissed her back hungrily; all the feelings of pain, loss, sorrow, anger, everything he had gone through, and everything he still needed to go through disappeared when he kissed her. There was nothing else except her, the feeling she gave him, the feeling of her tongue swirling around his, of her breasts pressing into his chest, of her hands moving around his body. She pulled away and started kissing his neck, but he pulled her face back to his and kissed her passionately again, he wanted to lose himself in the kiss once more. He kissed her with every bit of passion he had; years of neglect and abandonment, years of pain and suffering, and years of wanting, of needing love was his fuel, and he funneled it all into his kisses. His hands grabbed her incredible arse and pulled her even harder into him, making her feel just what she had done to him. She moaned into his mouth and it egged him on even more, her breathing became ragged from his kisses, as his hands caressed her arse and the small of her back. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling into his mouth as she imagined his hair becoming even messier than normal. She moved her hands all around his body, pushing away slightly so she could explore his chest, and then lower. 'He maybe a little scrawny', she thought, 'but I was right, he definitely makes up for it in other areas.'

Tonks woke up the next morning alone in bed, remembering the night before and now the lack of Harry next to her. Though they had done little more than kiss and explored each other's bodies, she had thoroughly enjoyed falling asleep next to him and hoped she hadn't screwed things up. Tonks smelled food being cooked and realized that Harry must be in the kitchen making breakfast. Without bothering to get her robe from her room, she headed to the kitchen. She found Harry there, who didn't even look at her while he softly asked her to set the table. Tonks went over to Harry and softly she spoke, "Harry... Harry, look at me."

When Harry looked up, Tonks could tell he was embarrassed, she saw that embarrassment turn to shock, awe, and then lust as he noticed she was not wearing anything. Tonks smiled to herself at the thought of being able to change his mood so quickly. "Do you regret that I kissed you?" She asked, and then softly added, "Because I don't regret it at all Harry." She slowly sauntered closer, and kissed him lightly as she put her arms around his neck. Harry was nearly lost in that wonderful feeling again, but was able to pull himself out of it long enough to ask the one questioned he needed to know. "Why?"

Aggravated that he stopped kissing her, Tonks replied, "What?"

"Why? Why me Tonks? I'm scrawny, I'm not really smart, or strong, or charming. Though I'm not ugly, I don't think I'm really anything special to look at, why me? You're beautiful, funny, smart, and clever, you're older, and already an Auror; you make people laugh and feel great about themselves. I'm sure guys must throw themselves at you to get your attention. Why would you want me? I'm nothing special, only a name."

After a moment she said, "You're right about me, I can get lots of guys." She laughed lightly and added, "On a couple occasions they have actually thrown themselves at me, but they really don't want me. You probably never even thought of this, but I can become every guy's fantasy woman. When I was younger I loved the attention, I started dating during my first year at Hogwarts and never had a problem getting a date, as I would just change my appearance to please any boyfriend I had, but it got old, knowing that no one saw me for who I was. To them, I was a pretty face, a pair of breasts and legs, but what they noticed even more was that I could change them all. They wanted me to look perfect, have big breasts, long legs, a pert arse, or whatever else they fantasized about at night. You're right about me being popular too, I was one of the most popular girls at school, but I didn't have true friends. I was good for a laugh, whether it be changing faces or being a klutz, but no one really cared. No one ever saw me for who I truly was. I thought... With you, I thought you could understand Harry. I thought we could understand each other a bit. People see you as the Boy-Who-Lived and gawk at your scar, but they don't see you, they see what you are. People see me as a Metamorphmagus and gawk at my chest, my legs, or my bum, but they don't see who I am, just what I am. Being an Auror doesn't help either, I think most guys feel threatened that I could easily beat them in a fight."

"In the last few days, I realized that you weren't most guys Harry. You've listened to me talk about Hogwarts, about my childhood and my family, and you didn't just tune me out, you were actually interested in what I was saying. No one has ever really been interested in what I've said before, and you don't know how much you listening really meant to me. I'm the youngest of the Aurors, and don't have their respect yet. In the Order, I'm the youngest member and mostly just used for my Metamorphmagus abilities; they don't want to hear my opinion, just my reports on what I've heard. In school, I was a klutz and a clown, I would have friends and make people laugh, but none of them ever really listened to me. You know I'm an Auror, and it doesn't bother you, instead you are proud I was able to make it in such a hard field. You've never asked me to change my appearance, become someone different, or make fun of me for being a klutz."

"You listed some things your not, but what about the things you are Harry? You're noble, you're brave, smart, incredibly kind, and you may not be a huge hulk of a man, but you are sexy! Your hair, it's so messy and sexy like that, I just can't help but want to run my hand through it." In a more wistful tone she continued, "Your eyes... I just can't help but lose myself in your eyes. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul, and it's true in your case Harry. I can see everything in them, your pain, the suffering, the neglect, the loneliness, and the anger at how the world has wronged you. But more than any of those, is love. You want to be loved, you desire it more than anything else, but you've never really felt it. You've been through so much Harry, and you've had so little love. I, I really respect you, admire you even, and in a way, I can understand a little about you. I'm not in love with you Harry, but I do like you, care about you, and I feel close to you. I can help you Harry; you, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not because of your fame, the Prophecy, or pity, but because of who you are, not what you are! I can show you some of the good things about life Harry, and I can give you pleasure, but only if you let me." She finished with her voice sounding as if she was pleading with him, and in a way she realized, she was doing just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry thought about what she had said, thought about being together with her, and then thought about getting hurt yet again. All his thoughts turned towards that end, what it felt like to be abandoned by everyone last year, his friends not bothering with him over last summer, of them still not writing to him this summer, and of them not telling him about their relationship. Since Harry found out about their relationship, he had been going over some of his memories and noticed they had left for several so called 'Prefect meetings' where he had seen other Prefects still around, or leaving earlier and getting back later than other Prefects. He also remembered them sitting together talking, and then stopping when he came by, the further along the year went the more often those events occurred. It made sense he realized, he had just been too blind to see past all their deceptions last year. His thoughts then turned to Dumbledore, who had also lied to him, and how he wouldn't even look at Harry last year, then of Sirius... How Sirius died because he was close to Harry. That memory then turned into the Prophecy. Tonks would be in more danger if she was his girlfriend. Did he want to leave himself open to be hurt once again? No, but even more than that, Harry didn't want Tonks to be hurt because of him.

Tonks had been watching Harry through this, she could tell he was thinking and she saw when he came to his decision. She knew what he was going to say. She realized that she had really screwed things up this time, 'Why would any decent guy want to be with me anyway? I'm just a klutz that can change her body. That may be enough for most guys, but Harry isn't most guys.' Tonks stood up straighter, squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the inevitable rejection.

Harry looked up and opened his mouth to tell her no, he got as far as 'Tonks, I' before he stopped. When he looked at her, he saw that she already knew he was going to say no; the pain of rejection already showed in her eyes. He realized then that he was about to do what everyone else had done to him, he was about to hurt her. Tonks had the courage to take the risk of getting hurt by him, and here he was being a coward and not taking the same risk she had. That hit him hard. He thought a moment more and remembered everything that she had done for him; that she had broken the rules to help him, had argued with Dumbledore about him, which was something no one else had done for him, she had offered to use her free time to train him when she didn't have to. Tonks had opened herself up to him, and he was about to hurt her for it. He was disgusted with himself; he was going to act just like everyone else.

Tonks watched as he stopped and paused for a few moments, she saw a look of resolve wash over his face as he took a step closer. She took a deep breath to steady herself, concentrating very hard to keep from shaking, 'get a grip on yourself Tonks, you should be better at this by now' she thought and promised herself that eventually this will have to start hurting less.

Harry took a ragged breath and began, "Tonks, I..."

Tonks had tried to remain strong, but at those words she looked away from Harry.

Harry paused a moment to take another ragged breath, then quickly took a step forward, closing the few inches that kept them apart, and took her in a strong embrace, lightly resting his head on her shoulder.

Tonks was stunned for a moment, both by Harry's sudden and forceful embrace, and by her thoughts, which were whirling and racing rapidly, trying to decipher exactly what had just happened. A few moments later when her head cleared, she realized that her arms were draped around him; she let out a small sigh and smiled. They continued their embrace, to them nothing else in the world mattered. Harry never finished his sentence but he didn't need to, Tonks had her answer.

Harry finished making breakfast, but was still rather uncomfortable with their new development, and didn't know exactly how to act. It seemed like Tonks was happy, and acted almost completely normal, though Harry noticed that she was a little more silent than usual. Instead of sitting across from him like before, she sat right next to him, and sometimes touched his arms or legs with her hand. Harry had a hard time, not being used to this type of affection, and because she was still naked. He wasn't sure what to do, so he asked Tonks to tell him more about her childhood and being brought up in a wizarding home. Tonks seemed thrilled that he actually wanted her to talk more, and spent the rest of the breakfast telling him stories about the trouble she caused as a kid.

They practiced Occlumency after breakfast and it had some dramatically varied results. As long as Harry was trying to remember Tonks; the kissing, the hug, or the feeling of her against him when he fell asleep, he was able to keep his mind steady on the one image. Even with Tonks trying her hardest to force him to think of other memories, Harry was able to almost instantly force his mind back to the memory of her. Unfortunately, if he tried to concentrate on anything else but Tonks, memories of her would interrupt any image he was trying to concentrate on. His thoughts and feelings flattered Tonks, but unfortunately it was a problem with trying to teach him Occlumency. Because of this, Tonks decided that instead of trying to force Harry into concentrating on an image that had nothing to do with her, she would have him try to clear every thought completely.

To Harry, that portion of the practice did not go very well. With how much had happened lately; Sirius, the Prophecy, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione's relationship, and now Tonks, Harry's mind was a jumbled mess. Even though he tried his hardest, and could banish most the thoughts when they came, he couldn't get his mind to clear completely. That's why Harry was completely surprised when Tonks told him she was really impressed with how well he had done that time. She said that even though he didn't completely clear his mind he was able to banish the memories, and that was excellent progress. When he said that the thoughts shouldn't even have been there in the first place, Tonks just smiled and kissed him softly. She told him that being able to clear his mind after so much had happened was not very realistic, that she didn't expect him to be able to do it right away.

Tonks suggested Harry go on his morning run, again casting as many spells as quickly and quietly as he could during it. She was going back to Grimmauld Place to get a change of clothes, and would probably be back before his run was finished. Harry had a hard time with the run, he found he still couldn't keep a fast pace while casting spells, and had to settle for a jog. He was pleased with the speed increase of his casting and at lowering his voice, but was not as happy with the power of his spells; they were still too weak when he lowered his voice, they even felt weaker than when he had tried earlier.

At about three-quarters through his run Harry got a shock when, from the corner of his eye, he saw several spells heading his way. His reactions took over as he dove out of the way and sent several spells of his own back before he noticed it was Tonks. She told him that he'd have to run another lap like before, but this time he'd have to also dodge her attacks. It took a while, and Harry was hit with several small jinxes, but he found that he could keep a shielding spell around him while he ran. Tonks was incredibly pleased with how quickly he had figured that out, she said that she didn't figured it out on her own, but that after several runs, one of the other Aurors told her that she could keep a spell up and still run. After he finished the run she told him it was a good habit to keep up the shield, but not to use it for these runs. She also explained that during the runs she would be hidden in different places and he'd have to try and find where she was before she attacked, saying that he needed to pay attention to his surroundings and assess a threat automatically.

Next, they both read for a few hours, Harry took a seat in an armchair near the fireplace and Tonks took a seat on the sofa next to it. Harry read his Defensive book while Tonks had selected another one from his library. Harry's book still had a lot of useful information in it and he learned several new spells and a couple tactics he wanted to try on Tonks when they dueled later. Tonks was also trying to learn a few new tricks for their next duel, and had selected to read A Shaman's Compendium to Living the Hunt by Shimballa Coldhands. The book was completely different than most texts Tonks had ever read, the magic it mentioned was different than anything she had ever heard of before. From what she could tell, the hunt the title referred to was used as an initiation ritual to become a true shaman. It didn't give specifics, but it seemed that each person had to survive a fight versus an extremely dangerous creature.

While Tonks was reading her book, Harry was having a silent argument with himself, he knew he wanted to kiss Tonks again, but he just didn't know how to go about doing it; so far, Tonks had been the one to initiate any form of affection between them. Harry had been studying his book for the last hour and was suppose to continue for a couple more hours, but he was not in the mood to read and learn. He didn't want to study; he wanted to get lost in the wonderful feeling of kissing Tonks again. _Could he just kiss her?_ Finally, his need grew too much and he got up to walk behind her, she was studying her book intently and hadn't noticed him yet; he rested his arms on either side of her and whispered "Tonks" into her ear. When she looked up he captured her lips with his and began kissing her in earnest. The position was rather uncomfortable, so Tonks stood up and pulled Harry over to the side next to her and began to snog him again. They continued this way for several minutes before Tonks loosened her grip on him and laid her head on his shoulder, her body pressing full against him. His arms went around her waist to steady her, and to hold her more firmly against him. He could feel her chest rise and fall with her languid breathing as she rested against him.

After a few more minutes, Tonks lifted her head and Harry could see the evil glint in her eyes. She smiled innocently as she pushed him against the sofa, took his head into her hands and began to thoroughly snog him, while crushing her body against his. After a few minutes of fierce snogging, and minor exploration of each other's bodies, Tonks stopped and smirked, "It's time to duel and use up some of that extra energy."

Harry stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded at how she could go from that to dueling. Then he remembered the evil look in her eyes and realized that she had planned it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

As soon as Harry walked out the back doors he dove to the ground to avoid several incoming curses.

"A little slow their Harry!" Tonks teased.

Harry didn't bother to get up. He Apparated directly behind Tonks put his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek when she turned in surprise. He then Apparated away and let loose as many spells as he could directly at her.

Tonks was caught off guard by the kiss and barely managed to throw up a shield in time to avoid Harry's attack. He had improved greatly the last few days, she could still hear his curses and he was a bit slower than she was, but it was a great improvement from his yelling one spell at a time. She used one of his own tricks on him, cast the Lumos Solaris spell, side stepped to the left a few paces and let loose a barrage of curses all around him, making sure that even if he moved or dove, he'd hopefully still be hit by some of them.

As soon as Tonks blinded him Harry cast a strong shielding spell and dove away to the right, unfortunately he dove directly into one of the spells Tonks had cast. He didn't hurt and didn't have time to figure out what spell it was that he had been hit with. He got up, started running and blindly let loose as many spells as he could in the direction he thought Tonks was. Unfortunately they didn't slow Tonks down very much and she had hit him with several more spells before he could successfully get away. Harry tried to disparate away only to find he couldn't, she must have hit him with an Anti-Apparation jinx. Harry had of course heard of it, but did not know the jinx himself, or what it looked and felt like. He knew she he couldn't last much longer at the rate things were going and decided instead of running and shielding himself, he'd launch a full offensive on her and go out like a Gryffindor. He stepped out of the spot he was hiding from and found her quickly, he could tell she was already casting a spell at him, but instead of dodging he unleashed as many disarming, stunning, and binding spells he could. He saw her spells coming towards him but stood his ground and tried to get one last stunner off before he was hit. Harry saw the light hit and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Some time later Harry woke up, he shook his head to clear the haziness and got up. He looked around the field and saw, to his amazement that Tonks was laying on the ground where she had been during the fight. He walked over to her only to find that she was unconscious, he smiled as he realized his last stunner must have hit her. He enervated her and gave her a hand up.

"Blimey Harry, I was actually trying to win that time, and you still managed to get me!" Tonks said as she gave Harry a hug and kiss.

Harry blushed and said "You got me too; I just woke up from that stunner you sent at me a moment ago."

"You do know that was bloody stupid of you. You should have kept dodging or used a shield charm to avoid it, not stand there and attack me!"

"Well, it worked didn't it? I knew my shield charms wouldn't last to long with how fast and powerful your spells were coming in. It didn't seem like I was going to get a spare moment to put up a stronger shielding spell and I couldn't Apparate away to give myself the extra time. So I thought if I was going to go out I'd do my best to take you out with me, and attacked to the last moment I could."

Tonks just shook her head, and threw up her hands as she said "Gryffindor's and their bloody courage!"

Harry saw a smile on her face though, and knew she didn't actually mean it.

"You should have used a stronger shield charm, like the full body shield you learned the other day. It would have given you more time to decide what to do. Your plan worked on me, but what if I had woken up before you, or another death eater came by. You need to learn that protection is the most important thing." She smiled fondly at him as she said "You are incredible brave Harry, but you need to learn that retreating is sometimes best. There's nothing wrong with a strategic retreat and living to fight another day. That's why I started to attack you like that; your instinct reflexes and dueling abilities are great, but sometimes you're outmatched and need to live."

"Besides that you are improving greatly, I really didn't hold back this last fight, only with the choices of spells I used. I could still hear what you were casting, but it was much better than at first and had there been other people around fighting, I wouldn't have been able to hear them at all. You still have to work on the power of them, but it was defiantly an improvement. That last stunner you had was really powerful though, it actually broke through the body shield I had up, and to knock me out longer than the one I hit you with, must have had a lot more power put into than normal."

"Huh? How could I have made it more powerful than normal?"

"Well, they don't actually teach how in Hogwarts, some people learn to afterwards though, I learned it as part of my training. But anyone can also do it subconsciously when your emotions are running high and in life and death situations. I guess you probably did it subconsciously when you knew that you were going to get hit? Once you get good at it you can increase your spell power at will, but that takes a long time to do. To start you can use your emotions though, that's what I still have to do. When you put strong emotions behind a spell it can increase the power, the stronger the emotion the more powerful the spell is. The only problem is it does wear you out a lot more quickly than using the spell normally. The way I was explained it was that what you're really doing is instantly after the spell is cast from the wand you combine its power with your own raw magic, using a form of windless casting. So you can't use it all the time, but it's saved a lot of lives. When an Auror's life is at risk we're taught to overpower every spell, because it doesn't matter if we burn out or are to week to fight more afterwards if we're dead."

"You also have to be careful about how much and what type of emotions you use. Using anger, though the easiest emotion to over power spells, can actually affect your spells and give them an unintended side effect. Sometimes it works out, other times it doesn't. As long as you use it in moderation its fine, you just have to be careful not to loose control. Occlumency can actually help you a little with that. Well actually, it doesn't help you over power the spells, but it can help with not giving in to your emotions and loosing control."

Seeing Harry's face she could tell he still didn't understand it well. "Um... I'm not sure I'm explaining it that well. It's kinda like accidental magic when you're angry, you do something that you don't intend to, but with this you do it to your spell. Do you understand?"

"Er... I think so, but how do you actually over charge your spells? You said you do it accidentally or by putting your emotions into it, but how do you do it?"

"Oh, you just put your emotions behind the spell. I'm sure you've done it before, just didn't know that's what it was. Let's have you try on that chair over there." She said as she pointed to the far chair at the outside table about 20 meters away. "Now think of Bellatrix and all your anger for her, and then take all the anger you feel and mentally try to push it all into the stunning charm."

Harry pointed his wand at the chair and tried to think about Bellatrix, all the hatred he had came back to him. He wanted to hurt her, wanted to kill her, she had taken his godfather away, had helped tortured Neville's parents to insanity. Like him Neville did not have parents to help him grow up. He felt the anger rise up in him, it was like a huge storm rolling over him, the images of Sirius falling through the veil, of Bellatrix insulting Sirius, of her casting the Cruciatus curse on him replayed in his mind and he felt even more hatred than when he had cast the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix. It was as if lightning made of anger was filling his insides, the emptiness that had been there since Sirius' death was gone now, and he only felt his anger for her. He then took it all, all of the hatred, the anger, the pain, and tried to physically push it into the spell. "STUPEFY!" He could feel the difference even before the spell was launched out of his wand. This wasn't a normal spell with a little more power, no this was something he had never done before, and his wand practically recoiled when the spell left.

He saw the light hit the chair, instead of having no effect or flying backwards, the chair physically blew apart. He was stunned as he watched the chair turn into nothing but splinters that were blown apart, covering everywhere over a few meters distance.

Tonks was stunned for a moment from the sheer force of his spell, but then cried out enthusiastically "Merlin Harry! I've never done anything like that! I could feel the power when you cast the spell, it... Bloody Hell! Did you see what it did to that chair?"

Harry, however, was not nearly as enthusiastic about what had just happened and was silently shaking from the anger he had just used. It had been worse than after Sirius died, than after Dumbledore sent him to his office. The power of the spell had been incredible, but the anger offset it, in a way it scared him with just how angry he could be. The anger had now been replaced by guilt. The guilt of what happened to Sirius, of being so stupid to fall for Voldemort's plans.

Tonks finally looked over at Harry and the sight of Harry shaking and the look of fear and guilt on his face instantly killed her enthusiasm. She realized just how stupid she had been, she just had Harry think about his Godfather's murderer only a few weeks after he died, and had him use that thought to fuel his spell. _That's great Tonks, why don't you just go ahead and insult him and call him a murderer while you're at it! _

Tonks grabbed Harry into a hug and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She was further upset when he didn't even respond to the hug or kiss. "Harry that was stupid of me wasn't it?" Not waiting for a reply she continued, "Come on let's go for a run and then we'll head back in to do some more reading, I want to tell you about the book I started." She took Harry's hand and pulled him with her as she started to jog.

It took Harry a few moments before he realized what was happening and started to jog with her. They didn't talk at all and Harry didn't cast any spells during the run like he normally would. For the first part of the lap he was lost in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to the running. After about halfway through he started to speed up and loose himself in the running, pouring his feelings of guilt and anger into it.

After the run they went back inside and Harry grabbed a couple bottles of Butterbeer while Tonks got her book and sat down on the couch. Harry sat next to her and asked her what it was about.

She told him it was _A Shaman's guide to living the hunt _by Shimballa Coldhandsand that the hunt it talked about was a sacred ritual to becoming a Shaman. It seemed to be about how to survive a fight with incredible dangerous creatures such as Dragons, Hydras, Manticores, Chimaeras, Griffins, Occamys, Quintapeds, and of course Basilisks. The interesting part about the book is it doesn't use normal spells like you and I are used to. The spells are all cast wandlessly and seem to be almost prayer like.

Harry was extremely interested in the book after she told him about it. _Anything that would help people survive those creatures would surely help me survive the death eaters,_ he thought. For the several hours Harry helped Tonks read through the book and try to figure out how they used their magic and spells. The book was well written and in parts seemed more like a fiction story than a textbook. By late afternoon they had figured a few ideas out the basics of the magic. The book kept referring to the magical power of the self, your center, where the true divine self reigns within you. The spells seemed to be actual prayers. You meditated or concentrated till you reached your center and then used the magical power of the self and basically asked your god (the shamans had several gods) to help you with whatever the effect of the spell was, you had to make sure to concentrate hard on the effect throughout the whole thing. The effects were mostly self-improvement spells, such as increasing your speed, reflexes, stamina, or strength. Harry wasn't sure if it would work at first but then Tonks pointed out that Dumbledore wouldn't have selected the book if it didn't, they just needed to figure it out. After a bit of discussing, Tonks suggested that it meant you had to access your magic, like you would to Apparate. Tonks wasn't sure how the words fit into it exactly, but Harry thought they might not be needed at all. He said that it might be a form of wandless will magic, just like Apparating. That opened a whole new field to them, if it was possible to use wandless magic to increase your speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and other attributes, they could have a significant advantage in a fight.

Unfortunately before they could figure it all Tonks noticed it was late evening and she had an Order meeting tonight. She said she should leave a bit early and get a few things done, but that she would be back after the meeting, probably around midnight. What started out as a quick goodbye kiss soon escalated into a full out snogging session. Harry had defiantly become more interested in snogging than he had been before Tonks. He loved the feeling of her lips, and her tongue, the feel of her hands in his hair or his back. About fifteen minutes later Tonks disentangled herself and said she really had to get going. She gave him one last kiss and told him to read up on it a bit and that they would work on it more tomorrow.

Harry made a quick dinner for himself before he went back to reading. After the dinner he petted Hedwig for a while, and showed her the backyard, telling her to be careful because the sky wasn't really there and it only had limited space. It seemed like Hedwig was happy though; she had her own backyard that never rained to fly in now. While she went out flying, Harry spent a bit of time transfiguring her cage. He didn't do to much to it really, just cleaned it up, increased its size a bit and added a few branches for her to sleep in. Since this tent was now his house he didn't really see a need to have her cage closed, so he opened up the top and made part of it into a flat landing pad with a tree branch for her to use.

After a couple more hours of reading Harry's eyes were hurting and he was becoming a bit tired. He decided to take a bath and then head to bed early; he could start studying again with Tonks in the morning.

The Order meeting had lasted a bit longer than she thought. Most of the meeting had been disagreements and what she thought as pointless speculation. By the time the meeting finally ended, Tonks wasn't in the best of moods. She Apparated back to Harry's and saw that he was already asleep. She sighed and decided to take a bath; she had been looking forward to talking with him, after the meeting she needed something to unwind.

When she got out of the bath she went to check on Harry and noticed he was moving around and moaning in his sleep, a moment later when she heard him whisper Sirius, she realized he was having a nightmare.

Tonks got into bed with him and softly shook him to wake him up. It took a minute before he was coherent and thanked her. She could tell just from looking at him that it had been a really bad nightmare. So she hugged him closely and whispered that they would go away eventually. After a while of comforting him, she kissed him softly on the lips and told him that they should try and get some sleep. She then laid down on her side next to him and tried to get some sleep.

Harry wasn't tired at all though and didn't want to go back to sleep and risk having another nightmare. He turned onto his side and slid one of his arms around her. He began to slowly stroke her body, his hand running down the sides to her stomach to just below her breasts and then back down. His hand ran back up the side of her body again, but this time when he reached the bottom of her breast, she moved so that it covered her breast. Harry froze when she did this, he hadn't been expecting it and wasn't sure what to do exactly. She felt him freeze and realized what his problem must be; she put her hands on his and slowly started moving it around, letting him feel her. He got the idea and he began massaging her breasts and then slowly exploring the other breast. He played with exploring her chest and stomach for a long time and then began slowly moving his hands lightly up and down her legs.

Tonks had been fairly still the whole time, just letting him explore her body as much as he wanted. Her mind had gone blank and she was lightly panting from all the teasing. She wanted to let him go at his own pace but her ache had become so strong that she started to softly whimper from his touch.

She gripped his hand with hers and moved it from her lower thigh to in between her legs. Her hips began to move and her heartbeat and panting increased. His hands began to explore her but between Harry's nervousness and inexperience, was just frustrating her even more. She moved her body till he was in the right spot and moaned with pleasure at his touch, he unfortunately moved his hand away shortly afterwards to continue exploring. Frustrated, she reached down, grabbed his hand and started to show him exactly what she wanted.

After an amazing climax, it had been a long time since she had anyone's touch beside herself; she sighed and smiled, thinking that that was exactly what she had needed after her annoying meeting. She had to stop him from continuing his exploration and turned around to face him on her side. She whispered a thank you and showed him her gratitude by embracing and snogging him senseless.

She slowly lowered her hand down his body, teasing his chest and stomach as she made her way further down. She kissed him again and broke it off shortly afterwards, kissing his lips, then his chin and his neck. She slowly worked her way down his chest, licking his nipples and breathing softly on him.

The feel of her lips and tongue on his chest mesmerized Harry and the feel of her breath where she had just licked made him groan softly. When her hand encompassed him and slowly started to stroke him he moaned loudly and his mind went completely blank. When he felt her lips on him he thought he was going to feint from the most wonderful feeling he had ever experience in his life. The warmth of her mouth and the wetness of her tongue felt absolutely incredible. Her hand continued to stroke him as her mouth and tongue continued their work on him. He had lost himself in the sensation and soon found that he approaching his release. He looked down at Tonks just before he exploded into her mouth and he felt more satisfied than he ever realized was even possible.

When she asked him how it felt he could only gaze at her and smile, after a moment he finally managed to say "amazing!"

Tonks smiled and hugged him, "I bet you're happy that you decided yes now." She then kissed him once more and put her head on the pillow next to him, her arm still draped on his chest. "Let's go to sleep, we'll get up early tomorrow and train more." She smiled to herself and said, "I don't think you'll have any problem sleeping after that."

Within a few minutes both Harry and Tonks were asleep, each had a smile on their face.

Tonks woke up the next morning feeling great. She felt Harry next to her and had to smile. Though she had many boyfriends, she had never really had a chance to sleep in a bed with one and wake up with him the next morning. At Hogwarts or during the summers she always had to be back in her own bed the next morning, and then she had gone directly from Hogwarts to Auror training.

He looked so cute lying there next to her, so at peace and relaxed. She noticed that he looked so different like that and not for the first time, cursed the world for putting him through everything it had. She lay there and watched him sleep and promised herself he would look like that more often.

She saw him move a little and realized he was waking up. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Rise and Shine lover boy."

Harry never remembered waking up so peaceful and content before. He smiled when he felt Tonks lips and heard her voice. He laughed softly at the lover boy comment and grinned as he replied "Lover boy huh? Not yet, but if you want..."

Tonks grinned at the thought of that and whisper back "Not yet Stud, but maybe sometime soon." She then laughed as she ran her hand through Harry's hair and messed it up even worse.

Harry pushed her hand away, "Stop that."

"I can't help it, your hair is so messy and cute, and I just had to run my hands through it. I've been wanting to do it for years really, since I first ran into you in my last year."

"What? We met at Hogwarts?" Harry asked incredulously, he couldn't remember ever seeing her before last summer.

"Well, not really. I was heading to the stairs by the charm's corridor, and sort of tripped. You thought it was your fault because you weren't paying much attention, it was when everyone though you were the Heir of Slytherin. You landed right on top of me, your head was on my stomach and I got a good look at your hair. When you looked up I noticed your eyes and remember thinking that they were just so beautiful and that it was such a contrast, your emerald eyes with that messy black hair. You were of course just a second year, so it wasn't in a sexual way or anything then, just that you happened to fall on me. You apologized several times for it, you were so embarrassed and looked like you just wanted to get out of there, that I didn't have the heart to tell you that it was my fault that I was a klutz and it happened all the time. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if most the girls and even some of the boys at Hogwarts thought about running their hands through your hair at some point in time."

Harry looked at her a moment, "I remember that! But you don't look that girl did."

"I'm a Metamorphmagus Harry; I used to look like that for classes. Sprout and McGonagall didn't like me changing my appearance to often and wouldn't let me have any good hair colors. The prudes."

"So you thought about running your hand through my hair all these years?"

She laughed, "a little conceded huh? It's not like I thought about it all the time, but I did think about it a few times when I was at Hogwarts and then when I met you again last summer and a few times during Christmas. But I never actually thought I'd be doing it like this."

"I actually thought you would have changed styles over the years when you got it cut. I didn't expect it to still be the same as it was then."

"Well it's just stays like this no matter what I do to it, so I've given up trying. My aunt used to give me more haircuts than the rest of my class put together, but it would make no difference, it just comes back to this no matter what. She even tried to cut it herself once when I was ten, she took a pair of shears and destroyed it. She was so pleased with herself because it looked really horrible. I really made her mad the next morning when it was back to normal; I guess I did accidental magic when I sleep, though I didn't know it then."

Tonks was silently gawking at Harry, her mind whirling with the possibility. "Harry, did it stay after you changed it back? I mean it didn't revert back to how she cut it?"

"What? Oh, no. It stayed like this no matter what she did to it."

"Harry, you can't change your hair like that with a spell. Well, not permanently anyway, you can use a few spells or self-transfiguration but that only last for a few hours, a day tops."

She rolled towards him, threw her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss, "Do you know what this means Harry! You could be a Metamorphmagus!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"What? What do you mean I could be a Metamorphmagus? I thought they were really rare?"

"They are Harry, come on get up. We have to make sure!" Tonks replied enthusiastically.

Harry just laughed at Tonks, she was so happy that it made him think of saying "like a child in a candy store."

"Well, come on what are you waiting for, get up already!"

"Um, Tonks, I can't get up when you're sitting on me you know." He then quickly added, "Not that I mind of course."

Tonks blushed at that, she was so caught up in the possibility of him being a Metamorphmagus, that she was forgot she was sitting on him naked. She got off him and muttered a quick apology before her enthusiasm got a hold of her and started bugging him to get up again.

Harry laughed at Tonks again and got up to follow to the bathroom.

"Okay, come over to the mirror Harry. Now, imagine your hair being brown instead of black. Then what you want to do is feel your magic, like you did to learn to Apparate, and try to concentrate on the brown hair. Then you'll try to push the magic into your hair, it's a lot of concentration the first few times, but it will get easier after that."

Harry tried several times but couldn't change his hair color at all. He was getting frustrated when Tonks interrupted his thoughts and told him they'd try something else.

Tonks took out her wand, pointed it at Harry and whisper a few incantations, which Harry didn't hear.

"Okay, now take a look in the mirror Harry."

When Harry looked in the mirror he received an incredible shock, and almost wanted to vomit at the sight he saw. Harry was now standing there with long platinum blonde hair.

"BLOODY HELL! You made me look like a Malfoy!"

"I thought we'd try something different, instead of trying to imagine yourself looking different, you'll try to imagine yourself looking the same. That and I thought this would be an incentive to change it back to normal."

"You're right; I can't even stand the sight of me!"

"Now, you don't look to bad, I think it looks kind of dashing on your really."

Harry just stared at Tonks for the moment until he saw that she was trying not to smile. He realized she was just playing with him about the dashing remark.

"Please, don't ever say that about this look Tonks!"

Tonks couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist!"

"Come on Harry! Try and change back like I told you before, but this time think of how your hair normally looks." Tonks cried out happily. She seemed even more eager for Harry to see if he was a Metamorphmagus than she was a minute ago, he didn't understand why she was so happy enthusiastic about it though.

Harry chuckled to himself at how eager Tonks was; she was literally bouncing on her feet waiting for him to try.

"Okay, Okay. I'm trying again."

Harry concentrated for a moment and felt the familiar warmth of his magic; he concentrated even harder on his hair being back to normal, getting rid of the disgusting look. After a minute he felt a tingling sensation on his scalp, it was working! He then heard Tonks say "Keep concentrating, don't stop concentrating or you'll stop it!" His concentration had nearly lapsed, but was able to get his mind back on track. He was still concentrating when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

"You did it Harry! You're a Metamorphmagus!" She jumped up to him, throwing her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She couldn't continue the kiss for to long because she was to excite, she was jumping up and down acting like a child again and babbling about being a Metamorphmagus.

Harry couldn't keep it in any longer; he completely lost it and started laughing at how Tonks was acting. He was the one that was five years younger, but she was the one who was acting like a child.

Tonks saw Harry laughing at that and stopped a moment. "And just what do you think you are laughing at mister?"

He couldn't answer her at first, but then managed to stop laughing to catch his breath. He barely managed to say, "You", in between gasping for air.

Tonks put on a fake serious look and said in a hurt voice, "You think I'm funny huh? Laughing at how I act now?"

Harry didn't realize she was joking and thought that she was actually hurt by laughing at her. He tried to stutter an apology only to see her break out into a grin, just in time to be tackled to the floor by her as she started tickling him. What started as tickling soon turned into rather heavy snogging. Harry was quickly learning just how lucky he was to have not turned her down.

During breakfast they talked a bit more, Tonks was still incredible happy that Harry was a Metamorphmagus. She had started telling Harry about all the things you could and couldn't do, and about what she had done with her talent in the past. What amazed Harry the most was just how rare it was, only three other people in England, beside themselves, were Metamorphmagi. One was still a child, about six years old, and the other two were twins that were nearly one hundred years old. Tonks had told him that they were several others throughout Europe, but even then it was incredible rare because it was an extremely recessive trait that could easily skip several generations.

After they finished Tonks remembered about the letters she was suppose to deliver to him. She gave them to Harry and sat down next to him to read the letters with him.

Harry Dear,

I'm glad you're doing better, it's affected us all Harry. It's painful, but I know you'll get through it okay. Are the Dursley's treating you okay? Are you sure you're getting enough to eat? I wasn't sure when Tonks would be visiting you, but next time I'll give her a few pies for you. I worry about you so much dear! I can't wait till you can leave those horrible relatives of yours and stay with us. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask us for it. Dumbledore has said that your stay at the Muggles shouldn't be for to long this year, so please just hang in there and we'll get you out as soon as we can. Don't worry about Ginny, Fred, and George I already spoke to them, and as long as they don't go overboard or hurt them, I'm willing to look the other way for a short time. I gave Ron quite an earful for what they did! Honestly, I can't believe the two of them! Harry, your temper was forgiven a moment after you ever lost it. Last year was horrible for you and we all knew it and forgave you. You are like a son to me Harry, please believe that. I love you like you were my own and only wanted what was best for you. It was a horrible situation and we had to make a decision on how to keep you safe, none of us were happy about leaving you there Harry.

Love,

Molly

Mrs. Weasley's letter touched Harry. He had known she liked him, and coddled him a lot, but now she had said that he was like a son to her, and she even yelled at Ron for doing that to him. He was sad that Ron acted like that, but he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of someone calling him son.

Hey Harry,

How are the Muggles treating you? _Are you sure you don't need a few innocent items_ that you could misplace around your house? _We could send you a sampler of some of our newest products_. Business is booming Harry; _we can't thank you enough for your help_. Though, we have already decided on how we are going to thank you_. I would like to congratulate you on becoming the newest partner _of Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes. We know you wouldn't want to accept it_, so we've already been putting 15 of our profits into your vault for you!_ And no, you there's no way you can stop us_, we already checked_. We know you gave us the thousand galleons as a gift, _but we chose to see it as an investment for your future_. The Diagon Alley shop is up and running smoothly_, we had to hire Ginny to work for us because of how busy it is_ and we may need to hire another student for back to school rush later this summer_. You need to come see it sometime._

Now on to more important matters, _Pranking!_ We have made Ron our official product tester; _of course we probably should have asked him first_. But what fun would that have been? _None at all dear partner_ and we thought you would want us _to have some fun_. We also have found out that our own dear sister _is helping uphold the family name_. Yes, Ginny is becoming quite the prankster _and we'll have someone to take our place_ at Hogwarts next year. _We'll be giving her our expert tutelage this summer_; we can't let Hogwarts' go a year with out pranksters now can we? _No we can not dear brother_; we have an obligation to uphold as the_ best pranksters of our generation._

_How could you wait so long to tell us you were_ the son and godson of the Maurders? _We are honored to have helped you _and we feel pleased that we gave you back the map when we did. _Yes, I am sure the great ones would be pleased_ that it is now in your hands_. No wonder you have so many adventures Harry!_ You do realize even our sacred Maurders have met their match in you? _By the time you graduate you may have the honor_ of having lead your group through more adventures _than anyone to have ever gone through Hogwarts,_ Even Fred and I can't claim getting a detention as quickly as you did second year_. Yes, skipping the train and using the flying car was a true work of genius_! Indeed, we are ashamed that we had not thought of it first.

_Remus is away at the moment,_ but we plan on begging _and pleading_ for him to work for us _when he returns_. Or at the least, _have many of conversations about the legendary_ pranks that he helped pulled.

_Fred_ and George

_P.S._ _Why is it always Fred and George?_ Why is it never George and Fred?

Yours,

George and _Fred_

PS Much better, _I do think so brother._

Harry laughed at the antics of the twins. With out them, next year is going to be very different. At least the business is doing well. He still couldn't believe that they were making him a partner in it, he didn't want the money. He was just glad it went to something worthwhile.

Tonks stared at Harry a minute, then caught a hold of herself and said, "You gave them a thousand Galleons? I mean, just gave them it for their shop? With out wanting anything in return?"

Harry just nodded at her; to him it wasn't that big of a deal. "It was the money from winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I didn't want the money; it shouldn't have been mine anyway. I knew what was coming and I thought we could all use some laughs."

Tonks continue to stare at Harry a bit longer; he noticed and looked at her thinking something was wrong. When he moved his head to look at her, she found herself staring into his emerald green eyes for a moment. Then with out thinking she blurted out, "You truly are amazing Harry, you know that?"

Harry was caught off guard by that comment, rarely had anyone ever complimented him. Hearing her say that really touched him, it meant a lot more than normal because he could tell from looking in her eyes that she really meant it. Harry blushed and looked down at the table at the thought of her really meaning it. He didn't know how to respond to something like that, so he reached for the next letter and started to read it.

Dear Harry,

Have things improved at all since your last letter? How is the Occlumency practice with Tonks? I didn't even know that you had been learning it till you mentioned it in your letter. I had to ask Bill what it was; I guess he needed to know a bit of it for working with some of the traps for Gringotts.

My summer has been pretty boring really, working for the twins is a lot of work and it keeps me pretty busy during the day. Speaking of the shop, they really appreciate the money you loaned them for it. We all wondered how it happened and I'd like to say thanks Harry. You really are a wonderful and caring person; I don't know anyone that would do what you did. We started Pranking Ron today. I can guarantee that he'll never want to cross you again after this.

What they did was wrong Harry, but you should know they didn't do it to betray you on purpose. They were just too stupid and worried about your reaction to tell you. Let's face it; you did blow up at all of us a lot. They still should have told you but don't hold it against them too much. Hermione came over yesterday; they connected her house to the Floo network in case something happens. Can I tell you how disgusting it is seem see them kiss at all? Ugh. That's my brother! He's a git of a brother, but still my brother.

Bill is staying with us for the summer, he has his own place but I think they want him here in case something happens. He had Fleur over last night for dinner and Ron made a fool out of himself again, though it was better than before. Hermione was not happy with Ron at all. Bill and Fleur are still dating and it seems to be getting a little serious. I wasn't too happy with her the first time I met her last summer but after last night I think I could learn to like her. Charlie is still in Romania but he's planning on taking a vacation for the last few weeks of the Holidays. Mum is still having a fit about him being out of the country instead of living at the Burrow. I would love it if he came back, I miss having all my family around, but I really don't see the point of complaining about it. It's not like we really have a need for working with dragon's here in England. Percy talked to dad the yesterday at work; I think he's really upset about being proved wrong and acting like a git. Mom was really happy and invited him over to dinner Sunday night, but Ron, the twins, and Bill aren't really happy with that. They don't want to talk to him even if he does apologize. I guess I can understand how they feel and in a way I feel the same thing. It's just that I miss my family and would love to have them back, all of them.

Ginny

Harry laughed when he read how Ron reacted to Fleur. He could just picture them at dinner and Ron gazing at Fleur and making some comments, making a fool out of himself. He knew he probably shouldn't laugh about his best friend getting in trouble but he couldn't help himself, Ron had done such a great job of annoying Hermione and making a fool of himself in fourth year. He wished he could have been there to see it. Unfortunately that thought clouded him mood. He really did wish he had been there with his best friends, even being mad at them he still hated being apart from them. They had become such a large part of his life, and every summer he was abandoned here, while they were together having fun.

Harry looked at the last letter and saw that it was from Hermione. _Great, just great_ he thought _they finally bothered to write to their best friend_.

Tonks saw the look on his face and knew Harry wasn't planning on opening Hermione's letter. She also knew that he would regret it if he let them leave for vacation while they were still angry with each other. Tonks couldn't think of a way to get him to read it though, she knew just how stubborn Harry could be when someone tried to make him do something he didn't want to, so trying to force him was out. A moment later she grinned to herself as she thought of the perfect idea.

"I was a bit early for the meeting last night and spoke to Hermione for a bit, you know girl talk and all." Seeing Harry was about to interrupt she said, "I didn't mention you at all or anything like that, it was about Hermione and Ron. Apparently he's in the dog house already, for drooling all over Bill's girlfriend and ignoring her throughout dinner."

Harry cringed at the thought of what Hermione would do to Ron over something like that now that they were dating. He suddenly found himself feeling a bit guilty over laughing at the thought of him drooling over Fleur.

"I was right; they only got together a couple days before the end of term, the day they got out of the hospital wing I think. It seems they kissed once or twice while patrolling for their prefect's duty, but that's as far as they've gotten. Only a few light kisses, and with how he acted, she's stopping even them for a while." Grinning evilly she got closer to Harry and whispered into his ear, "You know what that means Harry?"

Harry had no clue as to what it meant, and he really didn't care at all right then. With her body touching his and the warmth of her breath on his ear when she whispered to him, Harry's mind went blank and could only think of one thing.

Tonks saw the effect she had on him and grinned, this is exactly what she had wanted. She put her arms around him, pulling him closer, and whispered into his ear, "It means that it will be a very long time before they get to enjoy what we did last night. And I have most the summer where I can spend my nights with you." He moaned slightly when he thought of last night and she grinned to herself, "Now hurry and read the letter, then we can start our training for the day." She paused a moment then licked his ear and whispered, "Remember, the earlier we start the earlier we finish and can move on to... Other things." She nibbled his ear lightly, then got up and left to go outside.

Harry groaned as she left, his mind still not working right. He knew only one thing right then, he wanted her back and if he had to read the letter and train before that could happen, then he would do just that.

Dear Harry,

I can't express just how I've been feeling these last couple days. I've been so incredible happy and at the same time so incredible sad, and worried. Oh, Harry I can't articulate just how happy I was when Ron asked me to be his girlfriend! It was one of the best moments of my life, and I have thought of little but him since we left Hogwarts. I'm so sorry about that! I can't believe that I didn't write you, I couldn't believe that I was so selfish not to think of you. You have no idea how many times I have cried since I received your letter, and you're right Harry, you have every right to be mad at us.

I still don't know how it all happened; I guess we grew closer over the year because we were together so often. I never knew he had feelings like that for me, but a couple times during our patrols he let a few things slip and I started to get an idea that he may see me as something more than just a friend. I know when things really started to change between us though, once when we were on prefect patrol Malfoy made several comments and a few of them really stung me. Not because they were about me, but because they were about you. I was so furious about it and Ron comforted me, I guess something happened and the next thing I know I kissed him. But the OWL's were coming up and we had to study for them and we just acted like it never happened. I wasn't sure how he felt about me then, but after we got back from the ministry... Things changed with him, I guess seeing me in the hospital wing affected him. The day we got out we went for a walk around the lake, he told me how he felt about me and asked me to be his girlfriend. Oh, it was so romantic Harry, the sun was just beginning to go down, the lake was beautiful and the weather was perfect. I said yes and it was so wonderful! But you were so sad... We were so afraid that you would hate us for going out; we thought you would think that you weren't wanted anymore. You are Harry; we both love you more than anything does! We both want you to be our best friend, our family. I'm so sorry about this summer Harry. My parents found out I had a boyfriend and wanted to meet him, so we had to do a lot of last minute planning to bring him on vacation with us. It wasn't planned Harry, we didn't lie to you about it, it just happened. My parents were actually really surprised that it was Ron who was my boyfriend; I talked about you so often they thought you and I would be together.

After we planned the vacation we were so caught up in ourselves that I forgot my best friend, my brother! That's how I think of you Harry, a cross between my best friend and my only brother. You mean so much to me; you don't understand just how much you mean to me! I'm so terribly sorry Harry. I love you so much and I've tried so hard over the years to be there for you, but when you really need me I wasn't there. What type of a friend am I? You are the most important person in my life Harry, please believe that. Ron thinks the same thing, you are the most important person in his life, more than I am, and it's you. I'm okay with that, I know you mean more to him than to me. We've talked about you a lot over this past year Harry; we know exactly how we feel about you. We love you Harry, I just wish you could see it! Do you know how much you hurt us? We know you had a terrible year and we forgive you for snapping at us, but it still hurt. All we wanted to do was try and make things better for you Harry, to try and make you happy, but I don't know how. Yes, you heard me correctly. I, Hermione Granger, do not know something, how to help you. I wish I did Harry, but I'm still a kid, I'm still fifteen years old Harry. I'm smart, but I don't know what you need and you won't talk to us about it or tell us.

With our Love,

Hermione Granger

PS. Ron wanted to write a letter too, but well, his letter didn't turn out all that great and we thought, well I thought, I would send this one to you. You know how Ron can be sometimes; he just can't put down how he feels. Half of his letter was about the Cannons! Ugh, that boy drives me nuts sometimes.

After reading Hermione's letter and remembering what Tonks and Ginny had said, Harry felt terrible that he had blown up on them again. He wasn't sure if he was right to have been mad at them or if he should have just shut up and not mentioned it. When he mentioned it to Tonks she told him not to worry about it. "Ron and Hermione should have told you about their relationship as soon as it happened, and they definitely should have owl'd you a long time before now. It's really not that big of a deal though. You can easily forgive them for not telling you, and they can forgive you for being moody last year and snapping at them."

Harry huffed and replied that he is not moody!

Tonks laughed at him and as sarcastically as she could manage told him "Of course you're not Harry dear."

Harry tried to be angry with Tonks, but with her smile and laughter, he just couldn't get mad at her. He ended up laughing with her and then agreed with her about him being moody, he knew they were right of course; he had been moody last year. He just couldn't help it though.

"Okay, maybe I had been a little bit moody this past year, but I had a bloody right to be with everything that happened!"

Tonks completely agreed with him. With everything he'd gone through, he really did have reasons to be moody and brood. Right now though, she needed to try and make him as happy as he could be with life. Unfortunately, with everything he'd been through, that was not an easy goal to accomplish.

"We'll go for a run first, and then work on your Metamorphmagus abilities. I think we should put the dueling work on hold for a couple days. We can work on Occlumency, then your Metamorphmagus ability, the shaman book and since it's also a form of wandless magic, learning how to do the second form of Apparating. If you get to tired of it we can add a little dueling, but I think those will blend in well together for your training. Besides, I'm really looking forward to teaching you how to change your appearance, and learning those enhancements in that book."

Harry agreed with her, thinking that the Metamorphmagus training could save his life and let him go out with out being noticed. The ability to enhance his speed, strength, reflexes and stamina could help him win a fight. And the second form of Apparating would be really useful in traveling, especially since it was so dangerous for him to travel, and being able to Apparate directly to someone would be very handy.

After the run they started with Metamorphmagus practice, mostly having Harry turn his features back to normal. It took him a couple hours, but at the end of their first session, he could change his hair length and color, his skin color, eye color, and his ears back to normal. Unfortunately he could only change one thing at a time and could only change them back to how they were normally. Whenever he tried to change more than one thing, or tried to change them to something different than normal he'd fail at it. Tonks was still incredibly happy at him being a Metamorphmagus and didn't seem to care that he could only change them back. Her enthusiasm about it was catchy and Harry found himself looking forward to trying it again.

The Occlumency training came next and Harry found that he had a bit easier of a time and didn't get too distracted by his thoughts of Ron and Hermione. He had forgiven them after he read the letter and that seemed to help a lot with his thoughts. Though he reminded himself that he still had to write a reply to them before the left on Monday. As long as Tonks wasn't trying to force his thoughts, he found that he could concentrate on mostly just one image. Other images would flicker in but he didn't have to hard of a time forcing his mind back to the original memory. When Tonks forced him to think of others he found that it was much harder, especially if she picked some of his worse memories. When he was concentrating on what happened last night he found not even memories of Voldemort could interrupt with his concentration. Tonks also explained that the Occlumency would help him later on with his changing his appearance by allowing him to concentrate on the full image of another person while still maintaining the small details, letting him become a much better copy. By the time they ended the Occlumency practice Harry was starving and exhausted, forcing himself to control of his mind was extremely tiring work. They decided on taking a break for lunch and then would work on studying their book after that, until he was feeling up to more practice.

The shaman book was something both of them were looking forward to and Harry spent most of lunch telling Tonks about what he had read last night. They spent the next couple hours trying to figure out just how they could cast the spells. They tried what it said in the book, but that hadn't worked for either one. After reading more of the book they found that a couple that were more spell like, though still wandless. One could conjure a temporary protector; each protector was unique to the person casting it. Some of the examples the book mentioned were an elephant, a cheetah, lion, hawk, snakes, polar bear, alligator, and many other non-magical creatures. Though you can't talk directly to a protector, there is a basic level of communication that can allow you to give it basic orders. Sending a thought of the creature doing something, such as scouting for enemies, protecting you or someone else, and attacking an enemy are some of the orders the book mentioned.

After reading and discussing it for a while Tonks thought that it was a combination of conjuration and an animation spell. Tonks, who was already proficient at conjuration, was able to summon her protector after only less than an hour of trying.

Harry stood gazing at her protector for a moment; it was a beautiful bird. Once the bird landed on the ground nearby, he was able to his that it was a large deep brown and gold Eagle that had a bright yellow line where his black beak met his red/gold face. The eagle must have had a wingspan of two and a half meters and large talons that looked incredibly sharp. Unfortunately no matter what she tried she wasn't able to give it commands yet. The book said that communicating with your protector was on a rudimentary level and that you had practice sending your thoughts in a way that it could understand.

Harry was a little put out that he couldn't summon one but was soon consoled by Tonks who suggested that it might help if he learned to conjure items first. For the next three hours Tonks helped Harry try to conjure different items and he soon found out that conjuration was similar to transfiguration. You had to use your imagination and a lot of concentration in order to make the conjured item correctly, which Harry decided was a lot easier, said than done. Tonks said that it was easier for her because she already had a lot of practice using her imagination and concentration changing her appearances all the time. By dinnertime Harry was surrounded by several dozen items ranging from clothes, seats, cups, swords and figurines.

During dinner they talked about everything they had done today, but mostly about the protectors. Harry couldn't wait till he found out what his was, and wished that classes at Hogwarts were like the lessons he had had with Tonks. She may be a bit young, and go about her lessons differently than most teachers he'd have, but he learned well from her and found that she had an incredible patience even when he made a lot of mistakes. She never made fun of him or looked saddened that he hadn't succeeded, just smiled and tried to tell him where his mistake was.

When he asked her about Voldemort and the Order meeting, Tonks only said that Dumbledore would be here sometime Monday, and that she wasn't allowed to tell him anything until then. Harry was a little upset that he didn't know what was going on and she wasn't allowed to tell him, but kept it to himself. After a minute he realized that another day of not knowing wouldn't hurt, and that at least now he was going to be told something.

After dinner Harry practiced conjuration more while Tonks read a bit more of her book. She would give Harry a few pointers when she saw that he did something wrong but besides that Tonks said that it took practice, patience, and a good imagination. She told him that the reason why his items were coming up "blah" was because he wasn't imagining clear enough details. Unfortunately for Harry, when he concentrated on the details the objects wouldn't turn out right either. Tonks assured him that he would get it eventually and that it was just a matter of being able to concentrate enough on both the overall picture and the details. After a while he figured out that they came out better if he concentrated for several minutes, trying to get the exact picture of the object he wanted with all the details. By the time for bed he was getting much better at conjuring items that he had a lot of familiarity with, but the ones he wasn't really familiar would still come out only so-so.

The next morning Harry awoke to being kissed by Tonks. He smiled and sighed contently, two nights of incredible sleep. He mentioned it to Tonks, saying that she was the reason for having such good sleep two nights in a row.

She just laughed at him and replied, "Ah, so I'm just good for a blow job before sleeping huh?"

Harry was horrified by how she took his comment; he had meant it as a compliment, trying to say that she was the reason for his good sleep, not that he was just using her for that. He stuttered an apology and tried to tell her that it wasn't what he meant at all, only to be interrupted by her laughing.

"You're to serious Harry! Lighten up some; I was only playing with you. I knew what you meant and remember that I was who started this. Don't worry; I'm not going to take offense to something like that. And besides, it's true Harry. Having an orgasm before sleeping helps out a ton, I've slept great the last two nights as well."

Harry was still blushing by the time she finished, Tonks just laughed at his embarrassment and went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

The next day went by similar to the previous. They first practiced his Metamorphmagus ability and Harry found that he could now change back to his own appearance much easier and faster than the day before. Tonks told him that it was most likely because everything he was practicing at the moment was interconnected. They all helped his concentration, imagination, wandless magic, or a mixture of three, so instead of just a couple hours of practicing at each one, he spent the entire day practicing improving it all.

"That's why I suggested we stop your dueling training and instead train like this. You spent over ten hours yesterday improving not just one, but all your skills. You should even notice a significant improvement to your dueling and normal spell work by the time we're done with this Harry. As I told you when I gave you the lecture on Occlumency, having more control over your mind has a lot of uses, and that's pretty much what we are spending all your time working on at the moment. Even I am improving with how much time we spent on it just yesterday."

Another few hours working on changing his appearance and Harry could slowly change the length of his hair. Though he still couldn't change his hair color, he was happy with the progress. At least now he could change something himself, instead of just changing it back. Tonks had said that they'd try it later tonight to see how another day of his other lessons affected it.

After his Metamorphmagus lessons came his Occlumency lessons. Today he was actually happy with his progress in Occlumency. He didn't do much better than he had done yesterday, but he found it a lot easier and not nearly as tiring. He had lasted an hour and a half longer than his previous lesson and though he was very tired afterwards, it wasn't the bone weary exhaustion that he had felt yesterday.

After another great tasting lunch, Harry went to work on conjuration more while Tonks had to leave to go to the ministry for a little while. She said that since it was Sunday she only needed to report in and do a bit of paper work, that it shouldn't take more than a couple hours. Harry was a bit disappointed that she was leaving, but understood that she still had to do her job.

His conjuration skill had improved a lot from his first few tries. Now that he knew that all his training was interconnected, he tried to incorporate the way he concentrated for Occlumency with how he used his imagination and concentration for conjuration. It actually helped out a bit, as he was able to hold on to the one image for a long time with out loosing his concentration. By the time Tonks returned Harry could make most his objects exactly how he imagined. His only real problem now was the time it took and the fact that his imagination wasn't the best. He just couldn't remember the little details that he needed to make them perfect.

When Harry told her how his conjuration was going, and what his problem was Tonks grinned and said she had just the thing! While she was out, she stopped by and grabbed some wizarding magazines. She told Harry that it was originally for his Metamorphmagus training, but that it should work for his conjuration problem as well. He was supposed to look through the magazines for a few pictures of different hair colors and styles, and study them in detail. She told him not to try and conjure anything or try to change himself yet, just to study the pictures for as many details as he could, then concentrate on that picture trying to maintain it as perfectly as he could.

Harry could honestly say that flipping through Teen Witch Weekly and other witch magazines was most definitely not what he planned on doing today, or ever for that matter. Most unfortunately he found himself spending several hours doing just that. Studying hairstyles of other guys was incredible boring, but Harry stuck with it, more because Tonks had asked him to, than because he actually thought it helped any. He studied several different hair styles during that time, and interestingly enough one of the pictures he saw was of his old Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Apparently Oliver was still the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United, but due to an injury to their normal keeper had played in the last game and helped win against the Magpies with several incredible saves. Harry was thrilled that Oliver not only got to play in a real game, but also helped win against such a great time as the Magpies.

Tonks came in and interrupted his studying, saying that it was about time for dinner. She was grinning and Harry knew that she wanted him to cook some more. Trying to 'lighten up some' Harry made a comment about the only reason she stays here is because of the cooking.

Tonks laughed at that and grinning replied, "Well if you want to get another good night's sleep I think you can make me some dinner!"

With that Harry shut up and started cooking. Tonks told him how she had summoned up her protector and spent the last couple hours trying to communicate with it, but that she hadn't succeeded. Harry was a bit sick of all the studying by this point and tired to redirect all the conversations to something more personal like growing up, Hogwarts, and how she liked being an Auror. Harry wanting to talk to her about such things of course thrilled Tonks and they spent a long dinner talking more than eating.

After dinner Tonks wanted Harry to try and change his appearance, trying to make his hair like one of the color or styles, but not both, that he studied earlier. It took him a few tries, but he actually managed to not only shorten his hair, but change the style into the one he was thinking of. She then tried to have him change the color while keeping the new hairstyle. He didn't know how he did it, but on the first try it worked! Tonks was absolutely ecstatic that it had all worked out and took the next hour to show Harry just how proud she was of him.

This time Harry woke up before Tonks did and watched her sleep for a long time, she looked so peaceful sleeping, but what he really looked at was her face. Her hair was black and though she still had her heart shaped face, her complexion was a bit softer, not quite white but very pale. It looked so much like Tonks and yet so different at the same time and Harry wondered if this was what she really looked like.

He wanted to make Tonks a delicious breakfast so got up while she was still sleeping to prepare it. He had it mostly done by the time she walked into the kitchen. When he asked if the way she looked this morning was her real look, she blushed and said that it was and that he was one of the few people to see what she really looked like in a several years, the others being healers. She told him that she felt so safe, so secure being with him that she must have reverted back to her normal form when she slept.

That touched Harry, he didn't know exactly why but with the way she said, he was sure it was a compliment. Personally he thought she looked beautiful like that and thought she should be herself more often. Tonks really stared at him a moment, scrunched up her face and reverted to how she naturally was, saying that for him she would be.

Through out the rest of breakfast they talked about training and what they should do today, when Dumbledore was coming over, which they didn't know, and Tonks telling more stories about her life. Harry spent most the time staring at her; he really liked her natural look and had no idea why she ever felt the need to change it.

After breakfast Tonks asked something that had been bothering her the last couple days, "Harry, do you want to let Dumbledore know about us, or do you want to hide it?"

Harry was shocked she had asked and took it to mean that she didn't want anyone to know about them because she was ashamed of him.

She knew he had misunderstood when she saw his face change from shock, to fear, then disappointment and regret. Tonks now felt completely ashamed with herself for asking that of him, "There's nothing wrong with either answer Harry, I'm not complaining or anything. I just didn't know if you would be embarrassed by me is all, I mean I am five years older than you are. I just thought you may not want them to know."

Harry was filled with relief when he realized that she wasn't ashamed of him, but was confused by how she could think that he was embarrassed of her. Looking at her again he was completely dismayed by Tonks, most the time she was so carefree and fun loving, but at times she seemed so shy and vulnerable. He didn't understand why she could think that he would be embarrassed by her, or how she could be so vulnerable to him but he found that he liked that she felt like that.

"I've never really had a true girlfriend before Tonks, it was a little shock at first realizing that you actually wanted me, but I'm over that now. You definitely do not embarrass me at all. I don't think I'm in love with you, but I am really happy that I chose yes Tonks."

Tonks blushed a little, put her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss in response.

Unfortunately a couple minutes later Dumbledore appeared in Harry's tent and his booming voice interrupted their kiss. "NYMPHADORA TONKS, just what do you think you are doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tonks tripped on her way to the sofa and it was only Harry's reflexes that kept her from landing on the slate flooring. She blushed a little and gave him a kiss as thanks for catching her.

Unfortunately Dumbledore picked that moment to appear in Harry's tent and his booming voice interrupted their kiss. "NYMPHADORA TONKS, just what do you think you are doing?"

His yelling at Tonks and interrupting their kiss ticked Harry, who was still mad at Dumbledore for everything he had done to him. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER! YOUR MEDDELING HAS ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TO MY PERSONAL LIFE AS IT IS, SO STAY OUT OF THIS. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCREW MY LIFE UP AGAIN!"

It took Dumbledore's considerable skill not to show his surprise of being yelled at by Harry. His words had the desired effect however, and Dumbledore calmed down, reminding himself that he needed to be on good terms with Harry. "What do you mean by again Harry?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Before last summer I was the one she talked to, I was the one she showed affection, and I was the one that she kissed at Kings Cross. Then you had to go and interfere! You put them in the same house together for the entire summer while you abandoned me here! You're the one that made sure that they could only write vague letters to me and couldn't tell me anything! You're the reason why they got closer while I was pushed further away. You're the reason why I was so jealous of them, they were together getting closer, with people that cared and took care of them. While I was stuck here alone, left to dwell on the Cedric's death, becoming depressed, feeling abandoned by the people that I had thought cared, stuck with the Dursley's, whom despise me and do anything they can to make my life worse! When I finally did get out of here, Ron and Hermione were already used to being together, just the two of them. Instead of being the three of us, I was now the outside person! Sure, they would try and involve me in whatever they were doing, but it was Ron and Hermione, with me just joining in. They knew what was going on and could laugh at there little inside jokes or talk about things only they would know about, while I had to keep asking for them to explain it to me, or put up with not knowing what they were on about."

"As if that wasn't enough, you just had to go and give Ron my Prefect's position! I should have been the one that Hermione was proud of; I should have been the one that was with her for the meetings and all the patrols! Which, incidentally, is exactly how they got together! But you had to go and give my position, which I EARNED, to Ron!"

"I don't care what you have to say Dumbledore, you are not going to mess this up! So stay out of it or leave."

Harry wasn't sure what made him bring all that up; it's not like he really liked Hermione in that way, he didn't think he did at least. Thinking about it he doubted that he would even want to go out with her, she was definitely pretty and they were really good friends, but didn't think they would work well together as anything other than friends. _She's just to bossy and nosey,_ he told himself, _It doesn't matter what I say anyway, it's just to prove Dumbledore wrong_.

Dumbledore's face remained impassive as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He stayed silent a few moments and then said, "I have never meant to cause you any pain Harry." He sighed and closed his eyes a moment before continuing, "Though it seems many of my decisions have inadvertently done just that. I can not say that I do not have a few reservations about this. However, I am glad that you have found some way to be happy Harry and will not voice my concerns for the moment. I fear that after we have this discussion you will need that happiness in your life."

"When I told you the Prophecy I knew we would have to have a much more thorough discussion about it. As such, I have cleared my schedule for most of the day so I may speak with you about it and answer any questions you may have. As you have requested, I will also be speaking to you about Voldemort and what he is doing. But before we get into either of those, I believe it would be best to get the information about your upcoming meeting with the ministry out of the way. You wish to be treated as an adult and be informed of everything, so I will be more direct than I would usually choose to be with this. As I have much to speak of today, I do ask that you let me finish speaking before you ask any questions that I know you will have."

Seeing Tonks was still near Harry, Dumbledore asked, "Will you be joining us for this conversation Miss Tonks?"

"Well, I have to be at the ministry this afternoon, so I may not be able to be here for the full thing. I would like to be here for what I can though, if that's alright with you Harry?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, she had not asked him if it was okay, but instead only asked Harry.

"Of course Tonks, I think I'd prefer you to be here anyway." Harry replied as he smiled at her and motioned to the couch he was on.

Tonks sat close to him, took his hand in hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Though Dumbledore showed no change on his face, he was quite curious as to the relationship between Harry and Tonks. Dumbledore had though that Tonks was the best person to have deliver the package to Harry because he had mentioned in the letter that she had already broken the rules to help him. He however, never expected things to turn out like this, but would this change for the best in the end? He wasn't sure, but he could already tell that Harry had already changed in just the short time they had been together. The Harry he knew from a few weeks ago would have been extremely nervous and blushing at displaying such affection in front of someone. _Perhaps Tonks will be good for him after all. _It was a comforting thought to have. _Though_, he thought to himself, _when it is found out that they are a couple things will become far worse, not only will the public see Tonks as being to old for their hero, she will be in considerable danger from Voldemort. How would Harry take the loss of his girlfriend? _He knew Harry would blame himself if something ever happened to her, and the pain of loosing another person that he cared so much about could be devastating to him. Sighing to himself Dumbledore realized that he now had to come up with a way to keep Tonks safe and away from danger, not the easiest task considering she's an Auror.

"As I know you had your subscription to the Daily Prophet canceled, am I correct in assuming you have not read or heard about what has been published by them since the end of term?"

Harry nodded and wondered just what they had been saying now.

"After the events at the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry started an investigation into what happened that night. I informed them of what I knew and they have already spoken to your friends about their versions of what happened. Though they wished to meet with you as well, I strongly urged them to allow you some time to grieve before they questioned you and they agreed. The investigation may not yet be complete, however based upon the information they received the investigators have already turned in a preliminary report of what happened that night."

"Public opinion of the ministry has been extremely low since they admitted that Voldemort was back. To help fix this problem the ministry chose to release an edited version of events about what happened on the night of the 12th. In the press release last week they said you learned that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to break into the Department of Mysteries. You tried to contact several adults that could help, however due to several unforeseen events, were not able to reach anyone. You and a five of your friends took it upon yourselves to try and stop him. The six of you fought eleven Death Eaters, defeated several of them and kept the others busy for nearly an hour, until help arrived. It mentioned that you fought both Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, delaying them long enough for myself to arrive and for the rest of the ministry to see that he was really back. Ten of the Death Eaters were caught and interrogated, providing a great amount of information. Also, it mentioned that Sirius Black was one of the first people to arrive to help and that he died fighting against the Death Eaters. The minister announced they were currently investigating claims, the first being made by you at the end of your third year, that he was innocent and that it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed the Potter's and killed thirteen people all those years ago."

"In two weeks time you have the meeting with the ministry officials, in which we should be able to give them the evidence they require about what happened that night and hopefully be able to finish clearing Sirius' name. To do so however, we will have to view several of your memories in a specialized pensive. They will include what happened the night you found Sirius and Peter, as well as the memories of what happened the night of the Department of Mysteries. To clear the record of several other events over the last five years, it would be best if we also show what happened with the Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, and the night of the third task."

Harry was visibly shaking by what Dumbledore had just told him, he still had nightmares of most those nights and now he not only had to relive it, but show it to the ministry.

"I believe it would work to our advantage if we had a reporter there as well, to publish an edited version of what has happened to you these past few years."

"What!" Harry nearly shouted.

Dumbledore waited a moment then continued once Harry had had calmed down, "I know that you dislike your fame and that you have always wanted to be normal. You, however, are not normal Mr. Potter, your fame has increased dramatically since the ministry admitted Voldemort's return and it will only increase more as time goes on. You have been a symbol of hope for our world since you were a baby, it will just be more prominent now that we are at war."

"Voldemort's greatest weapon is fear, if the fear returns to how it was fourteen years ago, Voldemort will have a significant advantage against us. We can not afford for him to get to many more advantages or we will be hard pressed to resist him. You can already be a great help in this war Harry, and can do much more for it than just learning how to fight. By becoming a figurehead, a symbol of resistance against Voldemort, you can give the world something far more powerful than the fear caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters; you can give them hope. Do not underestimate hope Harry, entire wars can be won or lost by the balance of hope. But they need someone to look up to; they need the hope you inspire in order to fight Voldemort. They need to feel like they can go on with their lives Harry, and you have the power to give them that. I can not force you to do this, but I ask and advise you to help us take advantage of this situation to fight Voldemort."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he chuckled softly as he added, "This would also clear any misconceptions that you are a deranged, attention seeking, demented, murderer."

Tonks, who had been silent up to this point, took Harry's hand and said, "I hate to say it Harry, but he's right. You really can do a lot of good by doing this."

He looked at Tonks for a moment, then down at the floor again and nodded, "Okay then"

"Very good. Now that we have the ministry out of the way, let us move on."

"Let me first start with the Prophecy, though I am sure you have thought much about it, I believe there are some implications that you may not have realized. First, I would like you to know that though it specifies you are the only one that can destroy Voldemort, you do not have to do this alone. In the 160 years that I have lived, I have assisted in the defeat of seven Dark Lords throughout the world. A few of those Dark Lord's I never physically fought against but have aided in others ways, such as information and advice."

"While I may head the Order and use it to oppose Voldemort and bring about his destruction, its members are not the only means I use to do so. Over the years I have made many acquaintances, several of who respect me or consider me a friend and colleague. Though Voldemort is based out of England, he strongly affects all of Europe, and many other locations around the world."

"The Order is not the only such group in existence, many people that align themselves with the side of the light have formed similar groups. Some of these are specific to a location, such as England, or a specific Dark Lord or Light Lord, such as Voldemort or myself. The Order of the Phoenix is specific to England. I have resurrected it twice now, when there has been a Dark Lord threatening England. The creator of the Order of the Phoenix was my mentor, Raseir Abbott. I was originally a member of the Order during the late 1800's, then again in the late 1930's when I fought against Grindewald. There are other groups however, that operate with the wider goal of protecting the light no matter where or who that threat is, they assist in defeating anyone who threatens the light. I, myself, am a member of several of these groups. This past year I have spent a great deal of time contacting people and groups I know around the world and alerting them to our situation."

"While you may be the one that has to destroy Voldemort, I hope you are starting to realize that you are not alone in this fight. I will help you with your burden in any way I can Harry, and I am quite sure that you will find your friends will also be there for you, no matter what."

Dumbledore summoned a kettle of tea and a few cups onto the table. He offered some tea to Harry and Tonks, who politely refused, and then poured a glass for himself. While drinking the tea Dumbledore paused a moment to consider his words.

"There is such a thing as destiny Harry. Though each person has free will to make decisions, some events are destined to happen no matter what choices you make. Seers have the ability to foresee these events and sometimes make prophecies about them. Regardless of whether you knew the prophecy or not, you would still be the only that is able to defeat him."

"Through out the ages there has been the side of good and the side of evil. The forces of Good and Evil continuously clash for dominance, the result of this is that every so often Dark Lords or Light Lords arise to try and overthrow whichever force is currently dominant. I like to think of it as the universe fighting for balance. You and Voldemort are the current instruments of this clash. Myself and Grindewald were the instruments in the 1930's and 40's."

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question when Dumbledore put his hand up to forestall it.

"Yes Harry, there was a prophecy regarding Grindewald and I. As there has been for a great deal of the Dark Lord's through out the ages. Sometimes the one who brings about their downfall knows of the prophecy, other times they will not know it. As you may have noticed prophecies are not always easy to decipher, with some we do not understand whom it meant until after the event has taken place. Though I knew of the prophecy concerning Grindewald, I did not understand that the person it was speaking of was me until after the death of my mentor, exactly two years before I killed Grindewald."

"I think next we should discuss why I believe it is best that you learn to deal with your fame now. I do not know if you truly understand just how famous you currently are Harry. Perhaps I should start by telling you a bit about Voldemort and his reign of terror, that may help with understanding just what you mean to the wizarding world."

"There have been many Dark Lords that have risen and fallen throughout the world Harry. Even at the height of Grindewald's reign, people did not fear to speak his name. Voldemort is one of the few throughout history that has succeeded in scaring people so much that they can not bear to even speak his name. Do you know why that is Harry?"

"Fear?"

"Yes, it is indeed fear, but can you tell me why they fear this one particular Dark Lord more than others? Last year people turned against their saviors rather than believe he was back. Do you know how one man could make them fear so much?"

Harry just shook his head, he had never thought of it like that.

"Power Harry, Voldemort is not just a normal Dark Lord, he has undergone so many dark rituals, so many transformations that he is no longer even recognizable as the man he once was. Can we even consider him a man anymore? One of the main reasons why Voldemort is feared so much is because he commands so much raw magical power that he can destroy the wards protecting most houses. He did not need to waste time using curse breakers to slowly try and wear the wards down. He could destroy all the magical wards protecting the house before the occupants even knew he was attacking, his Death Eaters would then enter and torture, rape or murder everyone in it."

"Though Voldemort has an incredible amount of power and an extreme amount of knowledge of the Dark Arts, he has never believed it is enough. He has always spent a great deal of time gaining more knowledge and undergoing more rituals; during his reign rare books were stolen from most collections through out the world. He gained many ancient works that were long thought lost, scholars would even willingly give him their most precious works when he, or a death eater, came to them. To say no to Voldemort not only sentenced yourself to death, but sentenced your family, friends and loved ones to torture and a very slow and painful death."

"Those conditions allowed him to work freely through out the world, and gave us a significant disadvantage of who to trust. It is not too difficult to say no to someone even if it means your own death, but to be able to deny what he is asking when it means the torture and death of everyone you care about? That is much harder. As you have learned Voldemort is a master Legimens; even if you were to lie to him he would know it and would break your mind to find the truth. He made sure that it was well known that if you were to lie to Voldemort the repercussions would be even worse than fighting against him."

"This happened not just in England, but through out all of Europe and many other countries around the world. That was another reason the fear was so extreme, he did not settle for power in one area, he took it everywhere. There was no safe haven you could flee to; he could attack anywhere at any time. In the mornings people would sit at home and wait for the news of where had been attacked and who had been killed the previous night, wondering if one of their family, friends, or loved ones had been attacked. He was known and feared by every witch and wizard in the world. Even other dark wizards, murderers, assassins and other such unsavory characters feared him. If you were not one of his Death Eaters, you were an enemy. He killed several up an coming Dark Lords, one of the reasons why we had such an extended period of peace after his downfall was because he had destroyed any dark wizard that could become a threat to him."

"So many people were under his influence that you could not know who to trust, you dare not speak against him publicly, for fear of word getting back to his Death Eaters. It was not just Death Eaters or people under the imperious curse that they were afraid of, it was the informants as well, and they could have been anyone. If you gave Voldemort worthwhile information, the Death Eaters would spare you, and you're loved ones for a time. However, you had to continue to feed them information to gain that protection."

"By the look upon your face, I believe that you can now begin to understand just why they feared him to such an extent. Fourteen years ago he disappeared after attacking you and your family. That day you were celebrated, not only in England, but also through out the entire wizarding world. When you came back after the Third Task last year people had two choices; they could either believe that we were telling the truth and that he had really come back, or believe you were lying. Unfortunately, due in part by Fudge's control over The Daily Prophet and the amount of slander already published about you, it was easier to believe that you were lying. After your interview in The Quibbler people were not sure what to think, and more people began to believe the truth, that he had returned. Once our ministry admitted that you were telling the truth and he had in fact returned, most the world began to accept it. All the fear from years ago returned and they needed someone to turn to, someone to put their hope in. That person is, of course, you."

"Though the public does not know the prophecy they are putting their trust in that you will once again defeat Voldemort. To the public you are more than just a famous name, more than a celebrity, and more than a child hero. You are their only hope. That alone is a horrible burden, one I am terribly sorry to have to inform you about."

"Throughout this war your fame will be unrivaled. There are many benefits and disadvantages to being famous Harry. One of the disadvantages is that you will have a hard time in knowing who is truly your friend and who is merely acting like your friend because you are famous. Another disadvantage is the lack of privacy, everything you do in public, every word you say, and everywhere you go will be written about in the newspapers throughout the world. You will have to be careful of your wording when asked questions, and you will have to become an expert in evasive answers and politics. As I have considerable experience with those, I will do my best in teaching you about it. I may consider offering a specialized class in International Relations next year, where I could teach you to deal with such situations. With your considerable fame comes many opportunities, many companies would pay handsomely for having you help market their product with ads for newspapers or on the wizarding wireless. Though I rarely do so anymore, I once took great advantage of such opportunities."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and Harry saw a bit of his twinkle return to his eye. "Another advantage, or disadvantage depending on how you look at it, is that you will never have a problem finding a sexual partner in the future. I have no doubt that a large portion of the wizarding world, both male and female, single or married, and aging from several years younger to perhaps three or four times your age, would agree to have such relations with you. Some would do so merely because you are famous, others to comfort you in your time of need or be comforted by you in their time of need, and yet others would do so as a way to help you win this war. I do believe even many dark witches or wizards, whom despise you, would have such relations with you."

Harry was completely stunned by what Dumbledore had said, he had only been on one date and that only lasted a few hours. He noticed that Tonks was not looking very happy at all about what had been said by Dumbledore. Harry was about to interrupt when Dumbledore held up his hand to forestall the interruption again.

"I mean no disrespect to you, Miss Tonks as I sincerely doubt you are with Harry for his fame. I also do not know how far your relationship has gone, nor is it any of my business. I, however, can say that you have found a way to deal with the pressures of life Harry. I have fought many battles throughout my years, fighting for both wizard and muggle causes, and have killed seventeen enemies in that time. I am also responsible for the death of many more, both enemy and ally."

Dumbledore took off his glasses a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That, is one of the worst parts of being a leader, having to give orders that oftentimes results in death. There have been many times that I have sought solace in the arms of a woman after such events. Though it is not a true cure, for some of the pain will always come back, the touch of a woman can be the pick me up you need when everything becomes to much."

"However, I am off topic once again, I do seem to do that a lot these days. There are other advantages to having fame, you will be treated special and with great respect everywhere you go in the wizarding world, and to some extent the muggle world as well. Though you might not like being treated special, I can assure you that it does have its uses and that you will become used to it in time. I, myself, have never had to wait in lines at any candy store in England due to my fame." He chuckled to himself and added, "or perhaps it is due to my notoriety among candy merchants."

"When you destroy Voldemort, and let me assure you Harry, I have no doubt that you will destroy him, and that you will live through the encounter. If it had been anyone else I would have reservations about saying such a thing. However, after watching you these last years, and I have watched you closely these past five years, I have complete faith in you Harry."

Harry couldn't help but be a bit proud by what he had said, that one of the most powerful and well-respected wizards in the world had faith in him. A part of Harry wanted to hate the old man in front of him, for deceiving him, ignoring him and hurting him so badly last year, but another part of him knew that he could never really hate him. He may get mad at Dumbledore but Harry knew that he would always think of him as a sort of grandfather.

"I believe it is obvious that when you defeat him you will become even more famous than you currently are. Indeed, as you are already the most famous wizard of our time, I have no doubt that you will continue to be so for many years to come. However, this of course has an even higher price than I have mentioned so far. By defeating Voldemort you will become a target for not only death eaters seeking revenge, but also for every up and coming Dark Lord in the future. They will wish to make a name for themselves and what better way than by defeating Harry Potter? There are many ways to protect yourself, and I will help you as much as I can, but I fear that you will have many more fights ahead of you."

"I know this is not what you expected, or ever wanted, and I would remove these burdens from you if I could Harry. Alas, that is one power that I do not have." Pausing a minute Dumbledore added, "Perhaps now you can begin to understand why I had such a hard time informing you of the prophecy and begin to forgive me for my mistakes."

"Well, I think that this is enough depressing talk for the moment!" Tonks interjected happily, though Harry could tell from looking at her that she didn't truly feel it. "Harry and I were talking when we were waking up the other morning and I think we found something that will really help him, especially with the whole fame thing. Come on Harry, let's show him!" Harry barely suppressed a small groan as he saw Tonks was truly excited about him being a Metamorphmagus again. He knew that she was trying to help him and make the mood happier, but at the moment he didn't really want to be happy.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow when Tonks mentioned waking up with Harry, but said nothing, as he was interested in what they had found.

Harry saw that the eyes of the other two were on him and sighed to himself, he'd have to show him. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute. Slowly his hair started to lighten from black to a deep brown; when he opened his eyes again he saw that Dumbledore was shocked by it. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes once more and concentrated for another minute until he felt his hair touch his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again Dumbledore had gotten over his shock and was smiling broadly, looking happier than he had since he had arrived there that morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry saw that the eyes of the other two were on him and sighed to himself, he'd have to show him. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute. Slowly his hair started to lighten from black to a deep brown; when he opened his eyes again he saw that Dumbledore was shocked by it. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes once more and concentrated for another minute until he felt his hair touch his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again Dumbledore had gotten over his shock and was smiling broadly, looking happier than he had since he had arrived there that morning.

"That is indeed a very nice talent to discover Mr. Potter. I, myself, have had the need to change my appearance on more than one occasion, though I use charms and self transfiguration mostly." The twinkle was once again in his eyes as he began changing his appearance.

Harry openly gawked at Dumbledore, in the place where the ancient professor sat a moment ago, with his long white hair and beard, now sat a middle aged man with the same light blue eyes, but no beard, and long auburn hair. It was not just the appearance of his face that changed though, his facial structure and cheek bones changed drastically; his face was now smaller in length and a bit wider. His body structure also changed instantly; instead of the tall and thin frame normally associated with Dumbledore he now had a much broader and muscular frame. If it wasn't for the twinkle in his eyes Harry would never have been able to tell that it was still Dumbledore, even watching him change Harry had a hard time believing it was still his professor.

Smiling Dumbledore said, "Though your Metamorphmagus talent will come in handy, I would suggest that you learn other methods of disguise, as you can see they can be quite useful."

Harry finally got over his shock and managed to ask, "How did you do that sir? You're not a Metamorphmagus are you? But Tonks said that even a Metamorphmagus can't change their bone structure like you just did!"

Dumbledore's twinkled only intensified as Harry struggled to talk. "You are correct, the Metamorphmagus talents do not usually allow for one to change their bone structure, and no, I am not a Metamorphmagus. At least not in the way you are thinking."

"Do you know why a few people are Metamorphmagi where the vast majority of the population is not?" When Harry shook his head he continued, "It is because of the relationship between you and your body. For some reason, that we do not currently understand, your magic has a closer relationship with your body, which allows you to alter it to an extent. Though incredibly rare there are other such abilities that are caused by the different relationships between a person's body and magic, such as being able to speak to different animals, or Shifters, who are natural Anamagi. There was even a girl I met when I was young, only a few years out from Hogwarts that could understand what someone meant no matter the language you spoke. Though she did not understand the actual words being said she could understand the underlying message that the person meant. She could also tell some of the emotions behind the words and usually knew if she was being lied to." Chuckling to himself he added, "I learned of that portion of her ability the hard way not long after I met her."

A moment later he began changing his appearance back to how he normally looks. "As for how I was able to change my appearance in such a way. I used beauty charms for my hair, skin color and beard while my body and muscle structures were changed using self-transfiguration." Looking at Harry again he said, "Enough of my abilities for the moment, Miss Tonks has only told me that you have learned to Apparate and that your training is progressing well. Would you mind telling me about your other progress so far?"

They spent the next half-hour discussing what Harry learned the first few days and then moving on to their new training schedule. Dumbledore complimented Tonks saying that he was very impressed by how she changed the training regimen so that they each lesson helped with the other skills he was learning and overall with Occlumency. When she mentioned that she was working on trying to communicate with her protector Dumbledore suggested that instead of trying to tell it what to do, that she should try to produce a memory of it where it did what she wanted. Such as protecting her or scouting ahead, and that she should make sure to include the intent and emotions involved in the command. He said that each protector was a bit different but that that should help her as a starting block on communicating with it.

Dumbledore was interested in their theories about how the Shaman spells they had found worked. He was very pleased with what they figured out and confirmed that they were indeed spells cast using wandless magic and that the lengthy prayers were not required. Dumbledore said that though the full prayers were not needed, it was easier if they used some sort of wording as a trigger to release the magic. He said that eventually they would not need it, but that using a trigger was the easiest way to learn.

When Harry asked why the Shamans used wandless magic and why it wasn't taught at Hogwarts Dumbledore told him that, "Focuses, such as wands, are tools to assist you in using magic; they are not required to use it. When channeling your magic through the magical core it increases the power of the spell, allowing you to use much less magic to get the same result as casting it wandlessly. This allows people to use many spells throughout the day and not become magically exhausted. It also allows for those who do not have much magical power to cast spells they would otherwise be unable to."

"The spell words that are normally associated with magic are, in a way, similar to the focus in that they are not required in order to use magic. The words act as a trigger mechanism to help learn when, and how, to release your magic. Many years ago, long before Hogwarts began, wizards were normally learned how to use magic by themselves or were apprenticed to an older wizard. Learning magic back then was a very long and tedious task, sometimes taking between twenty and fifty years to learn to control and manipulate magic. Spells as we know it did not exist at that time, and the novices did not use wands or other foci to help assist their magic. Only after many years would you be at a sufficient level to create your own focus. Staves, rods, wands, rocks, and even jewelry were all different forms that the focus might take. Eventually words were used to create spells to assist in teaching the apprentice's magic. Though they were seldom used in the beginning and thought of as a sign of weakness they were found to be a great help for the novices to use until they became more adapt at the manipulating true magic. Then slowly over the centuries the spells became more and more prominent and we slowly forgot that any other form of magic exists."

"The average witch or wizard has no need to learn such magic anymore, so it is not taught at Hogwarts. They are taught the spells that they may need to help live their life and have a general ability with magic high enough to get a job in most careers. For most witches and wizards that is generally all the education they wish to have. There is nothing wrong with learning only what they are taught at Hogwarts and they can go on to be very happy with their lives and chosen profession. However, there are also those who choose to continue there education and learn beyond what is taught, such as your friend Miss Granger, and many times gain a much larger understanding of magic. They are generally considered scholars and spend time researching or reading the journals and books about the different forms of magic, spells, foci and other such topics. To many of us the research and truly learning about magic is one of our life passions."

"Now I am sure you have been interested in what has been happening since the end of term in regards to Voldemort and the Order?

Harry slowly nodded and said, "Yes, sir." Before the meeting he had been eagerly waiting for any news about what's been going on. With everything Dumbledore had told him so far though he found he wasn't to sure anymore.

"There is little that the Order knows about what Voldemort is currently doing, he has been very quiet for the last few weeks. We believe he is spending a lot of time reorganizing his forces, and finances, here in England and around the world. When we captured several of his most senior Death Eaters, we gained a significant amount of information about Voldemort's resources. By capturing Malfoy we also put a large dent into his ability to handle money in England. Though these were serious blows against Voldemort, it was not enough to cause such a delay in his plans. We believe he is just biding his time for the right moment to strike; I am sure that by now you have noticed that Voldemort has a flair for the dramatic and he has little reason to hurry his attacks. Voldemort has had many years while he was away to plan and has a great deal of patience, for now we must just wait for him to make the first move. At the moment the Order meetings are mostly about speculating on possible targets for his initial attack, though in truth that is merely a waste of time. There are a great deal of different opinions on the matter and we barely managed to get anything useful done at the last Order meeting due to that fact, as I am sure Tonks can attest to." He smiled at Tonks and she had the graces to blush.

Still blushing slightly Tonks looked over at Harry, gave him a smile and said, "He's right, by the time the last meeting finished I had a terrible headache and was in a rather fowl mood. I don't mind talking about what he may do, but pretty much the entire night was wasted with arguing about something that we have no clue about. Most of the arguments had no true basis what so ever."

"Besides that we are currently expanding our influence through our current members, gaining informants and allies throughout the Ministry, and wizarding world. Though we have added a few new members since last summer, I have been unwilling to truly expand the Order. I believe it is better to have fewer members that we know for certain we are able to trust, than to have many members and risk the chance that one of them is a spy. Since the Ministry admitted that Voldemort is back our job has become a bit easier, as the Auror's and Magical Law Enforcement have taken to at least trying to be useful."

"The Ministry has begun protecting public areas, such as Diagon Alley, and any large meeting, mostly Quidditch matches, and concerts at the moment. They have also published several guides on useful defense spells and wards for houses, and will soon start holding public defense lessons, to be held on weekends and some evenings."

Tonks quickly interjected, "The Ministry may be helping a bit more, but Fudge is unfortunately still being a git and playing politics. He's spending a great deal of time trying to find people to point the blame on and make it seem like he's doing a lot to help, when all he's really doing is wasting time. He's issued all sorts of new directives and scheduled meetings about what to do, but he hasn't actually done anything."

Dumbledore continued speaking as if Tonks had never interrupted, "I do not believe Fudge will be of a great deal of value to the war, however he is at least listening to reason again, and is not causing too many problems. Though some people are calling for his resignation, I believe that it would be best to keep him in office for as long as he continues to be only a minor nuisance. I must stress this to you Harry, it is sometimes better to have someone incompetent in office that listens to people who know what they are doing, than to risk having someone who could possible be much worse. If you are asked about Fudge in the future please remember that, and remember that to have Fudge removed from office would be terrible shock to the public. No country can easily replace a leader. Even if he may not be the best, Cornelious is well respected and there would be great consequences for his removal."

Dumbledore suddenly seemed to age before Harry's eyes and he lost all semblance of his normal happiness. "Though we may not know Voldemort's current activities, we do know some of his plans. Unfortunately his main goal right now is you Harry; he believes the Prophecy is lost so he no longer wants you alive. Though he may not know the exact details of the Prophecy, Voldemort does have the general idea, because he heard the first few lines all those years ago. As you have managed to destroy his plans several times and live through his attacks, he now sees you as his biggest threat. We do not know his exact plans, but we do know that he will be using several different plans to try and destroy you. There are those who believe he is not as 'all powerful' as he claims because you continue to live, even some among his current Death Eaters share this view. There are also several clans of dark creatures that have not, and will not, join his ranks while you are still alive. Because of this I believe he is researching new methods to bypass Wards, more specifically the Wards that protect this residence."

"There are many wards protecting your house, and even more protecting this tent. I still believe that here is the safest place for you to stay. Once the bond has been strengthened enough to last the next year I hope to find another suitably safe location for you. If you do leave the house to go on one of your walks, please try to stay as close as possible, and be prepared to Apparate back here at the first sign of trouble. It is easier to deal with any problems regarding the Ministry than Death Eaters."

"About the your Apparation license, I have not yet been able to get it for you but believe we should be able to when we have your meeting at the Ministry or at the latest, your birthday. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask before I continue Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think, he asked Dumbledore to be honest with him but he'd never thought he'd be told all this. Though he knew he shouldn't be surprised it still wasn't easy to hear that he was now Voldemort highest target. In a way he always knew he would be in danger of him, he just hadn't realized how much danger that really was. "What about Ron and Hermione, and the Wesley's? They're staying at the Burrow what happens if Voldemort uses them to get to me like..." His voices lowered to a whisper as he finished, "like he did with Sirius"

Tonks scooted over closer to Harry and put her arm around him and her other arm grabbed his hand on her leg to comfort him.

"The Burrow is protected by many wards and the Weasley's currently have several of their sons there to help protect it. Though the wards may not be as strong as your own, they are much stronger than traditional wards, I as well as many Order members, helped to put them around the Burrow throughout the last year. Miss Granger's house is protected in similar ways, and the Granger's are also under constant watch. Though it is possible that he may attack them, I do not believe that he will. Voldemort does not understand love Harry, he does not understand what friendship means, and so he would not think to use your friends against you in such a way. I believe he used Sirius only because Kreacher told him that you cared more about Sirius than anyone else, and that you looked up to as something between a father and a brother. Voldemort has had ample time to use Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger yet he has not and though we are trying to protect them as much as possible, I do not believe he would think to use them against you."

"So let me make sure I have all this straight. In two weeks I have a meeting at the Ministry where I'll not only have to relive most my worse memories, watch Cedric and Sirius die again, watch as I let Wormtail live and endanger the lives of my friends, but also show them to the fools at the Ministry. I am extremely famous, even more so than I thought, and I have no choice in it. I'm becoming even more famous and the entire wizarding world is putting all their faith and trust in me to defeat Voldemort. I'll never know who is truly my friend, and who just wants me because I'm famous. I'm still going to have to put up with all the gawking and whispers everywhere I go, but it's going to be even worse now and I have to be careful because reporters are going to follow me everywhere I go, and a single wrong comment could have drastic effects. Even if I do somehow manage to win I'm still going to be in danger from future Dark Lords and a danger to all of those around me. Voldemort is far more powerful than I ever realized and his main goal is now my death. The Order has little clue as to what Voldemort is really up to and is only sure that he's researching new ways to kill me. That's pretty much it right?"

Dumbledore's face had become even paler and his frown more prominent as Harry continued talking. "Yes Harry, that is correct."

Tonks took that moment to move her legs over Harry so she was straddling his waist. She put her hands behind his head and took him into a long and passionate kiss, grinding her hips against his. After a few minutes of fierce snogging Tonks stopped and looked him directly in the eye. "I can tell you one thing you forgot to mention, and that is that you are not alone in this. That includes Dumbledore and my self, your friends, the Order, and many other people. We will not leave you alone to deal with this by yourself Harry; we'll be there with you the whole way."

"But you all would be better off with out me! I'll just be putting you in more danger."

"Why don't you let us decide that Harry, it's not your choice, it's ours! You didn't like it last year when everyone made choices for you right? Well, you're doing the same exact thing they did; you're trying to make decisions for us instead of letting us make them ourselves. Trying to push us away would just hurt us and you don't really want to hurt us do you Harry?"

Frustrated Harry ran his hands over his face. "What can I do? I mean how. Gah. I don't even know what to think right now."

Dumbledore smiled fondly at Harry as he began speaking, "Continue to do what you are currently, live your life. You are training, learning, and preparing yourself for your encounter the best that you can. Tonks and I will continue to help you, and I can have many others help as you need it. One thing that you need to learn though is that you must live your life Harry. You can not stop living merely because Voldemort is back, or because of the Prophecy, you must learn to continue on with your life. I do not believe it will be easy for you, but do not let fear win Harry, you need to have hope."

"Many people believe I am a bit crazy because of how I sometimes act or because of my obsession with sweets, but they can not say that I do not enjoy life, even when it is the worse of times a lemon drop can put a smile on my face. I try to find pleasure in the little things in life Harry. The future will come weather we want it to or not, the best we can do is enjoy the moment. I can say to myself that I will live my life the best I can and that no matter what happens in the future, I will face my destiny head on, with all the strength and courage that I possess."

Harry sat there a moment considering what Dumbledore had said. 'It makes sense' he told himself, 'but it's much easier to say than to do. How am I supposed to enjoy the small things when I can barely find anything to enjoy about my life?'

Tonks looked at him oddly for a second and Harry realized that he must have said that last part out loud. He was about to speak again when he found Tonks' mouth on his as she once again began to snog him passionately. A few minutes later she pulled her lips of his and said, "I can think of something you enjoy Harry, but I think that's enough for the moment. Why don't we all take a break for a bit, I know I've needed one for a while now."

"I only have another two hours before I have to head to the Ministry Harry, if you want we can get in some training before I have to go."

Harry was extremely thankful for Tonks' suggestion, he desperately needed to take a break and think about everything Dumbledore had told him so far this morning, and while he enjoyed the snogging immensely, it didn't give him much of a chance to think.

He decided that he needed to go on a run to try and clear his mind a bit first. The run itself had already become second nature to Harry and he was concentrating so hard on what Dumbledore had told him that he forgot Tonks would be attacking him sporadically throughout the run. Thankfully his instincts took over and he managed, barely, to avoid the first set of spells, though he took a good fall to the ground as he avoided them. The rest of the run went well for Harry; he started paying attention to his surroundings and not loosing himself in his mind. Though he didn't manage to find Tonks before she cast spells at him, he was able to successfully avoid all the spells, he even managed to find where they had been sent from and send several of his own back at her.

After the run Harry worked on conjuring different items. Instead of being able to conjure up whatever he wanted Dumbledore or Tonks would describe different items to him and he would have to make them as close as possible to what they described. Dumbledore told him that this should help him progress more quickly than just conjuring whatever he imagined. They worked on summoning for about half an hour and then moved on to his Metamorphmagus skills. Tonks had given him a picture from the witch weekly magazine and told him to study the person as closely as possible then try to turn into him. It had taken a little over a half an hour but Harry had succeeded in changing his appearance. Dumbledore and Tonks had been a great help to him, telling him what he had gotten wrong and how to improve on it next time. By the end of the lesson Tonks told him that he had the basics down fine and that he just needed practice to get the time down now. After having changed his appearance they unfortunately moved to Occlumency. Harry was not looking forward to it and tried to get out of it by saying that he had too much on his mind to succeed. Dumbledore told him that it would be even better this way and that he shouldn't worry about succeeding or not. He told him that it was the time spent on trying to control your mind that really mattered, and that practicing when his mind was whirling with so many thoughts, like it was at the moment, was the most important to try and gain control of it. The Occlumency lesson was a failure in Harry's eyes, but Dumbledore was quite pleased with the progress and told him he had done much better than expected under the circumstances.

After he finished the Occlumency lesson they had just enough time for lunch before Tonks had to leave for work. The atmosphere during lunch was a little tight, as Harry tried not to mention anything that they talked about earlier and steered the conversation away from there. Harry realized that Dumbledore must have known what he was doing because Dumbledore easily led most of the conversation to other topics and never approached anything to do with the war. It was actually quite a bit of fun for Harry, and he learned a lot about Tonks from Dumbledore's perspective. Telling them about what the teachers thought of her, and mentioning several of her pranks and adventures that Tonks thought no one had known about. Tonks was amazed at just how much of what she had done Dumbledore had known about, and even more amazed that he never got her in trouble. Harry laughed quite a bit at some of the stories Tonks had conveniently not mentioned, mainly those that embarrassed her, and though he hadn't realized it by the end of lunch he was in a much better mood than before.

Harry was about to clean up when Dumbledore told him not to bother and with a flick of his wand all the plates and glasses went into the kitchen to clean themselves. He told Harry that he would like to stay for a bit longer and help him with training for a while after Tonks went to the Ministry.

When Tonks got up to leave Harry was a bit embarrassed at the thought of kissing her goodbye in front of his headmaster and wasn't sure if he was going to. Tonks however, had no such inhibition; she pulled Harry towards her as soon as he stood up and took him in a forceful kiss. Any thoughts of being embarrassed by Dumbledore's presence flew out of his mind the moment he felt her body pressing up hard against his own and her tongue exploring his mouth, and he responded to the kiss with equal fervor. Being caught up with the kiss neither one noticed when Dumbledore excused himself to go on a short walk outside. Indeed, they were so caught up in each other they did not realize just how much time had passed and only stopped when Dumbledore cleared his throat to inform Tonks that she was now nearly ten minutes late for her shift. Tonks swore quite colorfully, some of which caused both Harry and Dumbledore to laugh heartily, when she heard she was now late. She told Harry she'd see him tonight while quickly straightening her robe and hair and then Apparated away.

Harry was a bit embarrassed after she left, having just been thoroughly snogged by Tonks in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore however chuckled at Harry's blushing and told him not to worry, that he was young once as well.

For the next several hours Dumbledore worked with Harry on his conjuration skill. Harry instantly saw the difference between how Dumbledore taught and how most his teachers or Tonks taught. Dumbledore would set him a complex task to accomplish and say nothing more about; he would leave it completely up to Harry to finish it. Only after Harry completed it would he tell him what he had done correctly or incorrectly and how he could improve, he then would have Harry do another similar task. By the end of three hours Harry had successfully conjured a set of school and dress robes, a tea kettle with matching cups, and a large rectangular wooden table, that was only slightly off balanced, with four matching chairs, which unfortunately broke when he tried to sit on them. Dumbledore chuckled slightly when Harry fell to the ground but complemented him by saying that it was a great start to be able to conjure anything as large a table and several matching chairs. After that they began working with small objects trying to increase the speed in which he was able to conjure them. Dumbledore had him conjuring a different object every time and told him to concentrate on making it perfect. He informed Harry that he would become faster with the more he conjured, but that it was not worth it to be quick if the item you conjured was not exactly what you needed. Dumbledore also told him to make sure not to do too many repetitions of the same exact thing, telling him that conjuring three hundred identical tea cups would not be nearly as helpful as conjuring a hundred different items.

After the conjuration lesson Dumbledore thought it would be best to work on his Occlumency some more. However, Harry did not want Dumbledore going through his thoughts, especially with how often his thoughts seemed to center on rather specific memories of Tonks lately, so they decided to work on wandless magic instead. Dumbledore spoke to Harry a bit more about wandless magic and told him not to expect too much progress in the beginning, saying that it required a great deal of patience and dedication to become proficient at it, which was one of the reasons so few mastered it. He started by having Harry connect with his magic, like he did when he learned to Apparate, and then consciously hold it for as long as he could. He told Harry not to attempt to do anything with it yet, just familiarize himself with his own magic, trying to pay attention to as much detail as he could, how it felt, and how he connected with it. He said that everyone's magic was a little different and that understanding his own magic better would help him, not only with wandless magic, but also with magic in general.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to shut out everything but the feeling of his magic. It surprised Harry just how well he could concentrate on his magic, he was able to filter everything else away and truly concentrate just on that. Dumbledore had told him that he was learning how to control his mind better because of the amount of exercises he had been doing dealing with his concentration. The first few times Harry was allowed to use his wand to increase the feeling of his magic and make it easier to feel, but then Dumbledore told him to try it with out the wand for the rest of the time. After that it began taking a few minutes for Harry to begin to feel his magic. He found that not only did it take longer to feel but that he couldn't hold onto his magic for nearly as long either. Dumbledore said that it was to be expected and that he should continue the exercise until he was able to grab hold of his magic at will and continue to hold it for as long as he wanted.

They continued with the magic exercise until Tonks had come back from the Ministry and it was time for dinner. Harry had his eyes closed and was concentrating so intently on his magic that he didn't notice Tonks had arrived was calling his name to get his attention. Only after she put her arms around his neck and began kissing him did he realize she was back. Tonks was glad that Dumbledore was still there, saying that she had thought of a few things that she wanted to talk about while she had been at the Ministry. Harry began preparing dinner in the kitchen while Dumbledore and Tonks spoke. They came in a few minutes later and told Harry that Tonks had asked permission to take him out into Muggle London to shop for new clothes and to get outside some. Dumbledore had agreed as long as they obeyed a few general rules, such as letting him know where they were going and when, as well as making sure they went out in disguise, were careful and did not abuse it by going out to often. Though he agreed, Dumbledore did ask that they wait a day or two so that he could create an emergency port key for Harry, just incase something did happen, it would be better for Dumbledore to get in trouble for an illegal port key than Harry for Apparating with out a license. Harry was shocked that he was going to be able to not just go outside, but actually into the city, it had been years since he had really been there and had not expected to be able to go anywhere like last summer.

"So where would you like to go Harry? We can head out shopping one morning when I don't have to be at the Ministry, but anywhere else you'd like to go or something you'd like to do? I have a few ideas' of where I want to take you out to but do you have anywhere you want?"

Harry thought a minute and could only think of one place that he wanted to go. "There is this one place, I've wanted to go for the last few years but never had the chance, since I know the Dursley's would never take me."

"Well, where is it?" Tonks asked. "We can try to schedule it so we can go there sometime soon."

Harry looked down at the table, making sure not to look at either Dumbledore or Tonks, and said "I, um. I wanted to go to my parent's house in Godric's Hollow and if they have them, my parent's graves." He paused a moment and then continued, "I know it's kind of childish, but I guess I just wanted to see it once."

Tonks was stunned silent for a moment before she threw herself on Harry and hugged him tightly, saying that it wasn't stupid at all and that they'd go as soon as they could. Harry separated himself from Tonks and sat down at the table, he hated when people pitied him for being an orphan but wasn't sure what to do when Tonks did it, was it just pity? Or was she just trying to show him she cared?

"Though wizarding tradition is rather different than Muggle tradition in regards to the death of loved ones, there is a way for you to visit your parents resting place. The Potter family and their (attached families?) have a tomb in England, I believe you have nineteen generations of ancestors resting in it. I am surer I can arrange for you to visit the house in Godric's Hollow, though it has been rebuilt since that night and has a family living in it. That house was not your parent's home; it belonged to a relative of mine who allowed me to use it. We knew that Voldemort would be after you and your family home would be a prime target for any attacks. It was decided to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm on a house known only to a few people; it was not even known to most members of the Order."

"You may be interested in knowing that your ancestral home is still in perfect condition, as are a few other properties that your family owned. Though you can not officially control of your family property until the day of your majority, I can arrange for you to visit the house, if you so desire."

Harry nodded dumbly and then asked, "Sir, why is this the first I've heard of it? And if I don't own it, then who does?"

"Your parent's will left nearly everything to you Harry, however because you were just a baby at the time it was left to your guardian to control, in your name, until the day of your majority. Officially, it is the Dursley's that control the inheritance in your name." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Harry's rant before it started, "That is only officially Harry, your relatives are not aware of its existence. I knew that the relationship between your Aunt and Uncle and your parents was not a pleasant one, and I believed that it would be a mistake to put them in charge of your inheritance. While they may control the Potter estate officially, I have used my position, and the respect others place in me, to unofficially oversee the estate for you. I have made sure that the properties have been properly taken care of, arranged for the money from your parents personal vaults to be moved to a new vault that was in your name, on your eleventh birthday, and gave you your father's invisibility cloak as a Christmas present during your first year. I have never mentioned this to you before because I did not want for your relatives to accidentally find out about the existence of the estate and because it is not exactly legal for me to do as I have. I had planned on informing you about the inheritance on the day of your seventeenth birthday, when you would take control of the estate and could have a home to call your own."

Harry wasn't sure what to think about this, he was glad the Dursley's hadn't been told, as they would have taken everything and left nothing for Harry. He was angry at Dumbledore because he hadn't told him about it before this, but also happy that at least Dumbledore was now telling him things, and didn't try to hide it from him. "I think I'd like to go to their home sir. I've really only seen a few things of theirs, I have a few pictures Hagrid got me at the end of first year, and my father's invisibility cloak, but that's it. I don't even know that much about them, I know my father played Quidditch, was part of the marauders, an unregistered Animagus, hated Snape, and could be an arrogant git when he was younger. I know what my mum looked like, that she was suppose to be great in charms and that she, like my dad, was in the Order. I think that's pretty much all I know of them."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "I will arrange for you to visit the Potter manor, and perhaps some other property of your family's, this summer, it would be best to wait until you have received your Apparation license though. Dumbledore put his hands together on the table and had an unfocused look on his face for a moment, "Would you like for me to arrange a few visits from those of us who knew your parents Harry? Though he is away on business for the Order at the moment, I believe Remus would be one of the best to talk with, as he was very good friends with both of your parents. Professors McGonival and Flitwick were both close to your mother, as she had assisted with teaching their classes at Hogwarts for a few years after she graduated. Alastor Moody was your father's mentor and trainer, while Alastor generally is not the most personal person; I believe that in this case he would be happy to tell you about your father."

Harry just nodded; this was all too much for him. He had wanted answers, but everything he learned today was just too much for him to handle. Harry's mind began whirling with the possibilities of learning about his parents, with visiting his family home, on top of everything that he had learnt that morning.

Dumbledore seemed to understand what Harry was thinking and slowly stood. "I believe it is time that I got back to Hogwarts, I am sure there are many owls patiently waiting for me in my office." He smiled softly at Harry, "That reminds me Harry, I noticed you do not have Dobby cook for you?"

"No sir, I've been cooking for years, and um, Tonks kind of mentioned that she liked my cooking and thought it was delicious. So I've been cooking the meals."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's embarrassment, "Ah. Yes, that would do it. I had thought of the problem with delivery mail securely for you and came up with a brilliant solution. As Dobby is a free House Elf, and there is little work to be done to the castle during the summers, I gave him permission to visit you whenever called for, as well as permission to deliver any messages for you. Even after you have your Apparation license, I believe he will be most helpful and able assist you in many ways. I have also placed him in charge of accepting and sorting the owl posts that arrive at Hogwarts for you."

Harry was glad that Dobby could deliver messages for him, but a little worried about how over enthusiastic the small House Elf could be at times. He was also confused about the owls going to Hogwarts, "Why are there owls that arrive for me at Hogwarts? Why don't they just come here?"

"That would be my fault I'm afraid. While the Bond of Blood may be the basis of your protection here, it is not the only magic that I have used. After Voldemort's return I bound even more protection spells to the existing wards around your relative's house. While it is possible for just anyone to send you an owl post, most of those arrive at Hogwarts. The only ones that can find you here are those that already know, or are told, specifically where your house is. This is to prevent any unwanted and potentially dangerous posts from reaching you. I am sure you remember a few of the posts that Miss Granger received in your fourth year."

Harry nodded and blushed slightly, all those hate mails that she received because everyone thought she was cheating on him. "Yes Sir, I don't think I'll forget about them anytime soon. Er, you don't think that I'll be receiving any like that do you sir?"

Dumbledore sighed slightly and looked down at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, "I am afraid that you will indeed receive many such posts, as you have already begun to receive a few containing curses and jinxes, and one containing a cursed broach that would cause extreme pain had you worn it."

Harry paled a little when he said that, "Er. Should I not open any of them then? I don't particularly think I'd enjoy those."

"Dobby thoroughly checks any posts before he would think of giving them to you. At the moment I believe he has sorted over two hundred posts into five separate piles; fan mail, friends, school mates, business offers and potentially dangerous. I would to first inform you that we, that is to say a member of the Order or myself, do not read any of your letters unless they are first sorted by Dobby and believed to be potentially dangerous."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly, "What! I have that many? But how? Why?"

Chuckling Dumbledore said, "As I mentioned before, the Daily Prophet has run several articles about you recently and many people have written you after having read those articles. While you may have received many posts after the article in the Quibbler, the Daily Prophet reaches considerable more people. They first began arriving after the Ministry announced that Voldemort was indeed back. I do hope you can forgive me, but I prevented any of the mail from coming to you while you were finishing your term at Hogwarts. I did not believe you would want to be bothered by them at the time."

Harry just nodded, still not believing he had received so many letters.

"Good day Mister Potter. Nymphadora, please see me on Wednesday to arrange the trips to London." Dumbledore smiled to them both and then Apparated away.

Tonks, who was still sitting at the table stood up and grinned at Harry, "Well, since it's just the two of us for the rest of the night I think I know exactly what I'd like to do now."

Harry's brain was still chewing on everything that he'd been told and didn't understand what she meant until she took his hand and lead him to the bed room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tonks, who was still sitting at the table stood up and grinned at Harry, "Well, since it's just the two of us for the rest of the night I think I know exactly what I'd like to do now."

Harry's brain was still chewing on everything that he'd been told and didn't understand what she meant until she took his hand and lead him to the bed room.

As they reached the bedroom Harry was thankful for Tonks and fell right into the bed. "Thanks Tonks, I think I need some sleep after everything today."

Tonks barely managed to stifle a laugh from Harry's display of innocence. Instead she just smiled at him. "Harry, are you sure you're tired?"

"Exhausted, I know I said I wanted to know the truth, and I do, it's just... A lot to take in."

With an almost predatory look in her eye Tonks waved her wand and her clothes disappeared from her body.

Harry gulped audibly and gazed at her wonderful body, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly moved onto the bed with him so that her body barely touched his.

He could feel her breath on his neck and face as she whispered, "I don't think sleeping is the answer Harry, but I can think of a way to get your mind off it all."

Her mouth came down on his roughly as she took him in a rough and passionate kiss shoving her tongue into his mouth, her hands grabbing his head and pulling it harder against hers.

When Harry moved his hands to explore her breasts she broke the kiss grinned evilly, "Not tonight Harry. Tonight I'm going to banish all thoughts from your mind." She grabbed her wand and with wave of her wand Harry found that his hands and legs were bound to the bed. Another wave and his clothes disappeared like hers had earlier.

Slowly she began licking, kissing, and biting his body, starting at his chest and moving higher towards his neck and face. Tonks was rough and completely in control. Though Harry normally hated not having any control in his life, he found this was definitely an exception.

Harry's hands were gripping the bed tightly, his muscles tight trying to break the spell binding him to the bed. Tonks was incredible and incredibly torturous with her mouth and hands, several times now she had almost brought him over the top stopping just before his release, moving her attention to another part of his body. Harry was sure he was going to have bite marks and bruises all over his body, but at the moment he could care less, all he wanted was more, more of the kissing, more of the feeling, more of Tonks. Finally after what seemed like hours to Harry, Tonks gave him the release he had been seeking.

Harry woke up later that night feeling incredible. He smiled when he felt Tonks' arm around his body and looked down to see her head resting on his chest. As he began to stroke her hair softly he realized that it wasn't one of her loud and vibrant hair colors she normally uses but her real color, he grinned to himself when he remembered what she said about only doing that when she felt safe.

When he realized that he was happy about that he couldn't believe the difference in himself, only a few months ago he could barely talk to Cho, and the few kisses they shared were awkward for him, even hugs from Hermione or Mrs. Weasley were normally uncomfortable for him as he had never had them when growing up. Now though he was happy to have Tonks with her arm around him, and had spent the last week sleeping in bed with her. Smiling he thought to himself that had he known how great this felt he would have put up with Cho a lot more. Some of the marks Tonks had left hurt a little, but that was nothing compared to how incredible the night had been. Harry had never felt anything like it before, it had been both so extremely torturous and so incredibly pleasurable.

Thinking about the differences between Cho and Tonks, Harry had decided one of the things he liked most, besides the physical part of the relationship, which was most definitely his favorite part, was that he didn't have to worry about stupid mistakes when talking like he did with Cho, with Tonks he could just be himself. Tonks had already been in a lot of relationships, and was older and more mature; he liked that she didn't act all whiney like Cho.

As he started thinking about how he was happy so soon after Sirius death, he became angry with himself. How could he betray Sirius like that! He had just died a month ago and here Harry was, in bed with Sirius' second cousin. Harry slowly got up and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Tonks sleeping.

Tonks woke in the middle of the night feeling cold and a bit lonely. It wasn't until she noticed that Harry wasn't next to her that she realized the reason for it. She was a bit surprised at just how right it felt to fall asleep next to him, considering they had only been together for less than a week. Tonks tried to banish that thought from her mind; she wasn't a schoolgirl any more and new that this couldn't be love. But a part of her had to admit she felt safer and happier with Harry than she ever had with any of her other boyfriends.

She looked around and saw that it was still nearly pitch black out, wondering what time it was and where Harry had got to she got out of bed. Tonks found Harry a minute later lying on the ground outside petting Hedwig, and looking up at the image of the night sky. Tonks laid down on the next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder and looked up at the star with him.

When Tonks put her head on his shoulder Harry froze a little, he was still confused with all his feelings. Harry liked having Tonks close to him, but was still mad at himself for being happy.

They were silent for a few moments before Tonks said, "I miss him too."

Harry rolled away quickly from her after she said that, letting Tonks' head fall to the ground.

"Did you hate Sirius that much Harry?"

Harry blinked, whatever he thought she was going to say that definitely was not it. "What! Of course I didn't hate Sirius! How could you even say that?"

"Then did you think so little about him that you thought he'd want you to be depress and sad all the time instead of happy?"

Harry was about to say something when Tonks started again to shut him up. "No, let me finish this Harry, because you have a lot to learn if you think that."

"Sirius loved you Harry, he may not have said it, but he did love you. He hated that he hadn't been there for you, and he hated that he couldn't make you happy. He knew you were mad, but he was wanted and he couldn't do what he wanted to. Your happiness is what he lived for! You may still think that you are partly responsible for him dying, but you aren't. I hate to say this, but if anything I think it's better for Sirius now."

Harry was about to interrupt again when Tonks told him to keep quiet and let her finish. She knew she was being a bit rough on him, but he needed to understand, and if Tonks was honest with herself, what he did had hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

"The real Sirius was killed by twelve years of Azkaban Harry, what was left was little more than a shell. He lived via of his memories, and for you. He was a great man, don't misunderstand me, I miss him terribly, and I'm sure he would rather be here trying to help you than where he is. But you have to understand that he is with his best friend now, he's with your father. I'm sure he's causing all sorts of problems with his pranks, and probably back to chasing as many girls as he can. Everyone knows he's innocent where he's at now, he doesn't have to hide from the ministry, eat scraps as a dog, or hide in a house he hated."

"Yes, you should miss him, but if you ever say think that you should not be happy because of him again, I will not hesitate to send you to St. Mungo's. It is an insult to Sirius' memory and I will not stand for it."

Harry felt terrible now, he didn't want to insult Sirius' memory or make Tonks mad, he just felt so confused, like he didn't know which way was up anymore. "I just miss him Tonks... For a short time I had a true family, he would give up anything just to come visit me. He spent months eating garbage as a dog in Hogsmeade just to be close to me in fourth year. He gave me advice and we talked, just talked. Not much because we never had the time, but I would owl him advice and he would answer it the best he could."

Harry paused for a moment, "When I was a child, every day when I was stuck in that bloody cupboard I would pray for a long lost relative to come and rescue me. I did that for years Tonks, then slowly it become less and less often. I gave up on the idea a long time ago, but then it came true. I thought I would be able to leave the Dursley's, stay with Sirius and live happily for once." He laughed bitterly at that and sat down on the grass again. "I guess I was a stupid child living a fantasy."

Tonks moved closer to Harry and put her arms over his shoulder, bringing him back into her. She didn't say anything, just held him to her. After a long time of silence she realized that Harry had fallen asleep like that and laid him down softly, trying not to wake him. Putting her head on his shoulder and her arm over his shoulders she fell asleep with him, wishing once again that she could take away his pain.

Tonks woke up the next morning and felt Harry's chest underneath her, his hand running softly through her hair and smiled. Thinking about how she woke up alone last night she murmured, "Much better like this."

"Huh? What'd you say Tonks, I couldn't hear."

Tonks moved slightly and kissed Harry softly on the lips, "I just said that I liked it much better like this." She laid her head back down on Harry's chest and continued, "I woke up cold last night and missed having you next to me. It's nicer to wake up with you here, even if we are on the grass."

After a minute longer of laying on the uncomfortable ground they decided to get up and take a run around the field. Tonks actually joined him in the run this time, but still made him cast spells the whole time.

Harry had thought that since she was running with him, Tonks wouldn't try to attack. Unfortunately when he ended up being disarmed, bound by robes, and then blasted off his feet, he found out that his assumption was completely wrong. Although Harry had a few close calls where he had to dive out of the way of a spell, the rest of the run went by smoothly. After the run they decided to take a bath and then summon Dobby to have him make breakfast and deliver Harry's mail.

The beginning of the bath was incredibly enjoyable and it ended up taking them nearly an hour before they kept their hands to themselves. Unfortunately that's when things started going downhill. Tonks had asked Harry about the posts he had received after the quibbler article last year. When Harry told her about the picture the one woman had sent he noticed Tonks' laugh was a little forced, he thought he was just imagining things though because she began teasing him about all the pictures he might get.

Harry quickly learned that teasing her back about taking them up on the 'sexual offers' Dumbledore mentioned was not a good idea. The hand shaped mark on his face made sure he would remember that fact for some time. Sighing to himself, Harry thought that Hermione really did need to write that book.

Only moments after ringing the chime Harry's legs were engulfed in a hug from a very enthusiastic Dobby. "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so happy you is calling for Dobby!"

"Dobby is hearing many sad things about kind Harry Potter sir! Dobby is very sorry for your loss sir, Dobby wishes there were something he could do. Dobby is very happy when Head Dumbledore wishes Dobby to help Harry Potter sir! Dobby very happy to help great head and kind Harry Potter!" Dobby then stopped hugging Harry Potter and turn instantly to the other person in the room.

Tonks had been trying to keep from laughing at Dobby's antics but had lost it before he had even finished his speech. Harry had told her about Dobby, but seeing him act like that in person was just too much for her.

"Dobby, I would like you to meet a friend of mine Tonks, Tonks this is Dobby. I've told her a lot about you already Dobby; she also wanted to meet you."

Dobby bowed extremely low and said "Dobby is pleased to meet Harry Potter's Tonks, ma'am. Dobby has heard youse is standing up for Harry Potter Sir to Dumbledore, Dobby very pleased to meet you." Dobby then launched himself towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "Dobby is hearing great news last night, Dumbledore is telling Dobby that you mays bes here. Dobby is very pleased to serve Harry Potter's miss!"

Dobby then seemed to realize that he was hugging Tonks and backed away quickly, bowing repeatedly. "Dobby is very sorry miss. Dobby should not be touching Harry Potter's miss. Dobby is bad" Dobby began to bang his head on the counter, Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry interrupted Dobby's self-imposed punishment yelling, "Dobby Stop!"

"Stop hurting yourself Dobby! If you want to help me, you have to promise not to hurt yourself!"

"Dobby is very sorry Harry Potter Sir; Dobby is not meaning to make great kind Harry Potter Sir angry. Dobby is sorry."

"I'm not angry Dobby; I'm just worried for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dobby had tears in his eyes at this point, "Harry Potter Sir is most great, kind generous wezard!"

"Dobby, Professor Dumbledore told me that you had mail from my friends at Hogwarts? Do you think you could get them for me?"

With a snap of his fingers Dobby summoned three piles of posts, the smallest had only a few posts, the next one had what seemed like a dozen of posts, and the largest had to have had several dozen posts! Dobby gestured to the smallest pile and said, "These be from Harry's Bottom, his Looney, and his old miss." He gestured to the middle pile and told Harry that they were from "his army." And then pointed at the third pile and said that it was from his school people.

Harry silently groaned at the thought of so much mail, he didn't know if it was better or worse than last year. But he knew he was going to at least open Luna's, Neville's, and the D.A.'s.

"When Harry Potter Sir needs to send message back, just set next to the chime and Dobby will summon them and send them Sir. Dobby is to tell you is most secure sir, Dobby make sure no one intercepts when Dobby send them Sir. No one know that Dobby do sir, Dumbledore say no one suspects of Dobby Sir. Dobby has other posts for Harry Potter Sir, but will wait till great Harry Potter Sir asks for. "

"Er.. That's great Dobby, thank you for doing all this for me. Um. Do you think we could have some breakfast Dobby?"

"Harry Potter Sir is to kind, is great wezard, Harry Potter Sir is." Dobby then snapped his fingers and several plates full of food appeared, he snapped his fingers again and they were sent to the table. Dobby snapped his fingers a third time, "Harry Potter kitchen is full of food Sir. Many meals ready and all supplies are full Sir."

Harry gawked at Dobby for a moment, "That's great Dobby! Thank you."

Dobby bowed to Harry and Tonks. "If Sir or Miss needs Dobby just ring chime or snap fingers Sir, Dobby will come." With a last snap of his fingers Dobby Disapparated away.

Tonks managed to stop herself from laughing but was still grinning when she said "If anything I think you understated Dobby's enthusiasm! I'm definitely going to have to get to know him better. Then we can both have fun embarrassing you!"

While breakfast was delicious, it was not near as enjoyable as the last few days had been for Harry. It seemed like Dobby's affects on Tonks had worn out and that she was still mad at him. Harry was trying to figure out exactly what he had done now or if it was still for that stupid comment earlier. He remembered last night thinking one of the things he liked about Tonks was he was able to be himself and not have to worry about the whole boyfriend thing. Unfortunately, Harry realized too late that that wasn't necessarily true.

He was a little mad that she was still being cold towards him even when she was the one that started all the teasing. He knew that if Hermione was here she would tell him just what he had done wrong and how to fix it, but Harry had no idea what he should do. That's what bothered Harry the most; he hated the feeling of helplessness.

Thinking of Hermione reminded him that he still hadn't written to them and that they were about to leave for vacation. When he mentioned it to Tonks, she offered to go take a letter to them before the leave. Harry felt a little better about that, she couldn't be that mad at him if she was offering to help.

Harry grabbed the letters from Neville, Luna, and Cho. He wasn't really looking forward to the letter from Cho and felt annoyed that Dobby had but it in with the other two, but told himself that Dobby couldn't have known that.

Neville's letter was short basically telling him that his Gran was proud of him for what he had done, that she kept going between scolding him for putting himself at risk, and praising him. His Gran had taken him to Ollivanders for a new wand and said that it felt better than his dad's ever had and was hoping it would help him in classes next year. He skimmed over the part about being sorry for Sirius and hoping he was doing well. The next part however stunned Harry; Neville was thanking Harry for taking him to the Ministry.

Luna's letter Harry had to read twice to actually understand, and even then he wasn't sure if he caught everything. She seemed to skip around from topic to topic and then go back to the original before switching again. She discussed being in Sweden looking for Snorkacks, the weather, that he would always be able to talk to Sirius, the fact that a cloud she saw looked like a Blibbering Humdinger, the letter just kept going on and on for a full parchment. Harry just laughed when he read the letter; it was a perfect example of Luna. The fact that Tonks was completely bewildered by the letter just had Harry laughing more. He had previously tried to tell Tonks about Luna, but found it was rather hard to do with just words, this letter however did it perfectly.

Tonks seemed to be a bit too interested in Cho's letter, but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like they were still dating, if you could even call what they did dating. Harry found himself rather disinterested in Cho's letter after only the first couple lines. It went on and on about how she was sorry about what happened to Sirius, and about how she acted towards him during the school year. It took two her full parchments to say what Harry could've said in a single paragraph. The one part that Harry did like was when she mentioned that St. Mungo's still hadn't found a way to help Marietta. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for what Hermione was capable of.

Harry ended up telling Tonks all about there disastrous date and what all happened between them last year as she read the letter. He wanted to just throw the letter away but Tonks wouldn't let him. She told him that he should probably write Cho back, that there was no reason not to be at least friendly with her. When he mentioned that she stood up for what Marietta did, Tonks just pointed out that he would have stood up for his friends as well. Tonks also told him that it would be best to find out what Hermione did to her and a way to reverse it, that because it wasn't a proper duel she could get in trouble for it if Marietta filed a complaint with Magical Law Enforcement.

After the letters were read Tonks realized the time and hurried through the rest of her breakfast saying that she had to leave soon in order to catch Ron and Hermione before their flight and to write a quick letter to them.

_Hey Mate,_

_Tonks is going to try and get it to you two before you leave. I can forgive you two for being love struck foolish teenagers, if you can forgive me for a being a moody git this past year. I'm sorry for snapping at you both last year, I'll try better this year, but I can't say that I won't do some of it again. Now that we got the sappy stuff out the way, let's get on to more important business! Ron, did you see the article about Oliver Wood? Maybe we can see one of his matches when you get back. Hermione, I really need you to write that book about girls. Mental, all of you! We have a lot to talk about when you get back, but have fun._

_Harry_

_P.S. Hermione, how do we undo the curse that you put on Marietta? While I don't really feel bad for her St. Mungo's has not been able to reverse the effects of it and Tonks think we should probably undo it before they try to involve the Ministry._

Tonks grabbed the letter and told him that she would probably go to Headquarters then the ministry afterwards and wouldn't be back for a while. Harry was a little upset that she didn't kiss him goodbye, but told himself that she was in a hurry because she was helping him.

Harry started working on his training as soon as she left. He first started working on changing his appearance, using the magazines Tonks had brought him. The process was slow, and required a lot of concentration if he wanted to change more than one feature at a time. Even with complete concentration and no disruptions changing his entire face took nearly an hour. After three hours of working on his Metamorphmagus abilities Harry decided to work on conjuration.

Harry was hoping that he'd be able to summon his protector before to long; he was dying to see what it was. Harry started with trying to conjure up a chair, like he had seen Dumbledore do at the Ministry of Magic last year. After nearly an hour of attempts Harry began to understand why the people at the trial look impressed when Dumbledore had conjured the chair with a quick flick of his wand. Conjuring a single basic and non-stable chair took Harry several minutes of intense concentration, yet Dumbledore had conjured a good looking and comfortable chair with seemingly no effort.

After about two more hours of conjuring different types of chairs Tonks came back and Harry stopped what he was doing. He looked around and was amazed to see how many of his chairs were still standing. Standing was of course a relative term, as several of the chairs were missing parts or lopsided. He began to vanish a few of the chairs but Tonks stopped him and told him to let them stay to see how long they would last.

Harry grabbed some of the food Dobby made that morning and brought it to the table for Tonks and him. They started to eat a small lunch while Tonks told him about how she had to deliver the letter to Ron and Hermione. By the time she had left Ron and Hermione had already left the house and Tonks had to try to catch them at Heathrow. This, she informed him, was not an easy thing to do considering how many people were there.

"It's a good thing I'm a Metamorphmagus and my da was a Muggle, or I never would have been able to do it. They had Bill with them and probably one or two other guards hidden. I had to do some rather fancy foot work in order to find a way to get it to them with out tipping off the guards considering I wasn't really suppose to be there. Ended up having to corner them in an Elevator and give it to them quickly during the ride."

She grinned for a moment and her voice held a bit of pride as she told him, "Bill had been in the elevator as well, but I had his wand in my hand and mine at his neck before he even realized anything had happened!" She chuckled for a moment then continued, "You should have seen there faces! I just told them that it was me and that I had a letter from Harry for Ron and Hermione, gave it to Ron quickly and then apparated away before they could do anything."

Tonks told him that she knew she would be summoned within a few minutes by Mad-Eye, so she just went straight to Headquarters to wait for it. Mad-Eye was furious because this was the second time she'd disobeyed an order this month. She thought it was hilarious because all the Order was furious and giving her all sorts of lectures and stern talks, when they had no idea what she had done or why, just that she had been at the airport.

"But it was worth it just for what happened after Dumbledore arrived! I told Dumbledore the same thing that I had told the rest of the Order, that I had a message from you and that you had wanted them to have before they left on vacation. Dumbledore actually seemed pleased with what I had done. He even thanked me in front of the most the Order!" The pride had crept back into her voice as she spoke about Dumbledore thanking her.

"He did tell me that next time I should tell someone at headquarters first, but he thanked me none the less! Most of the Order was just shocked that I not only did not get in trouble for it, but that he was pleased with me! The looks of their faces alone was worth getting all those lectures. Mad-Eye just looked curious; think he figured out something has changed between you and Dumbledore, but Snape! Oh, Snape was absolutely livid about it all! It was so great; I wish you could have been there!" Harry had to smile at Tonks while she was telling the story, by the end of it she was almost bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. He was reminded of just why Tonks was so different from everyone else. She was so full of life, something that he desperately needed.

During the rest of the day Tonks had Harry practice more on his Metamorphmagi abilities so that they could go out into the public safely. While Harry concentrated on that Tonks began to work on communicating with her protector again. With some coaching from Tonks Harry had managed to improve a bit, but not nearly enough for him. When he voiced his concerns Tonks told him, "You're trying to compare your skill in it with mine Harry. Of course you're not going to do as well as me, I've known since I was a child and have used it almost non-stop for years. Considering you've only known that you're a Metamorphmagi for a couple days, you're doing much better than I expected. You have the basics down you just need to work on changing them quicker and more accurate, but at this rate we'll definitely be able to get you out of here later this week." She then added with a wink, "Now stop delaying and get that cute arse of yours back to work!"

Those comments made Harry feel a bit better, that and the fact that he was actually getting to go out into London in a few days! Unfortunately that mood didn't last to long as Tonks told him they'd be working on Occlumency next. Harry was improving in Occlumency, but it still wasn't enough. He could center his mind on a single image as long as it wasn't too painful. But if it was a painful memory or Tonks tried to search through his mind, he couldn't keep his mind focused. Tonks again told Harry not to worry, that it was still really early, and that he had improved greatly from when they started. As the lesson went on Harry's performance started to degrade dramatically, he was loosing his confidence and was becoming depressed again.

Tonks noticed his mood change and quickly came up with an idea to improve it again. She started using Legimency to search for specific memories, only this time they were the memories of the nights they had shared together. Harry started blushing profusely as he relived his memories. An idea came into his mind as he was watching his memories; he smiled to himself as he was hoping they would both enjoy it thoroughly. Between the idea and the minutes Harry stopped trying to fight it and let the memories take over, enjoying reliving the pleasure.

Tonks' idea for improving his mood worked, but it worked a little to well. After having relived those memories neither one of them was in the mood for training and they spent the next hour enjoying each other and making new memories.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry woke up in the bed smiling once again; Tonks was definitely good for his sleep. He looked to his side expecting to see Tonks there but noticed that she wasn't. Harry found her lying on the couch studying the Shaman book again.

"Lo Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry, you have a good rest?" she said smirking.

Grinning as well Harry nodded to her, "You know exactly what type of sleep I had."

"And I bet you're glad for it! We didn't get much training done at all today, so let's wake you up a bit with a jog then we'll do some work on your Metamorphmagus and conjuration skills and maybe a duel or two as well. I think we'll skip the Occlumency for the moment."

"Are you sure Tonks? I liked that last Occlumency lesson."

Tonks laughed and swatted him on the arm, "I'm sure you did, but come on now, time for a run. We can play more later."

The rest of the night went well for Harry; he spent a few hours working on his Metamorphmagus skills as Tonks studied more from the book on Shamans. Harry was glad that she wasn't overseeing this part of the training because he wanted to be able to work on the idea he had from earlier in the day. He couldn't check exactly how well he was doing, but he knew it wasn't enough yet and would have to wait until Tonks left for work tomorrow.

The duel was fun for Harry, while what he had been working on the last few days wasn't really a help in the duel, Harry found that he had an easier time with the spells that he had learnt before. Tonks had apparently leaned a lot more from the Shaman book than Harry had, she didn't summon her protector at all, but she was able to dodge several spells that Harry could have sworn would hit her. After the first duel he asked Tonks about it and she told him that she had been working on trying to improve her speed and reflexes using Dumbledore's advice. Harry knew that she would be ahead of him, she was an Auror and had five more years of experience, but it still bothered him that she was already using that type of magic when he couldn't even summon up a protector yet. It seemed that Tonks was able to sense Harry's mood change and told him that it was probably better for him this way because he didn't have to waste the time trying to figure out, she'd be able to teach him how to do it. You're good Harry, but I've gone through NEWTS and Auror training already.

Tonks won the next two duels using the same technique. Although he lost each duel Harry was surprised at how well he was managing. Tonks spent most the duel dodging spells that Harry would sent as quickly and accurately as he could. He knew he couldn't win but he was trying to make it at as hard as he could for her to win. During the third duel Harry tried to use conjuration but it took to long and Tonks managed to get a spell past his shield, ending the duel.

After the duel Tonks laughed when Harry told her he was trying to conjure items for her trip on, but admitted that it would have worked on her had he been able to conjure them. They spoke for a little while on the possible uses of conjuration in a fight and Tonks told him of a few of the ones that she learned in her training. She demonstrated one by conjuring a brick wall in front them, saying that they it would take a few powerful curses to destroy it and that could buy the Auror time. They weren't taught to summon detailed objects, only basic objects she said, but that's all they need in a fight. The rest of the night and early morning was spent working on Harry's conjuration skill. Tonks worked on communicating with her protector but would stop from time to time to help Harry; giving him a few tips and advice.

The next few days Harry spent most his time training. Tonks needed to put in a bit more time at the Ministry during the days, but still managed to spend a few hours during the mornings and evenings to help Harry. Tonks kept complimenting him, saying that he was progressing quickly, but to Harry it was no where near enough. He now knew that he would have to fight Voldemort again, and knew there was a good chance that he wouldn't live through it. The day was when Harry really pushed himself; he liked it when he could surprise Tonks with his improvement and couldn't wait for when he would be a true challenge for her to duel.

During the nights Harry and Tonks would spend talking and having fun together. Harry was pleasantly surprised by just how much fun he could have just talking with Tonks. He was also thankful that Tonks did most the talking; it seemed he hadn't had nearly as interesting a life as Tonks had, at least in his opinion. The talks about Tonks' childhood and years at Hogwarts were the most fun for Harry; he loved to hear what it was like for a 'normal' person.

While he enjoyed those stories with Tonks, it was the talks about Sirius that meant the most to Harry. Tonks didn't know a ton about Sirius, but she did tell Harry about the conversations she had had with him over the last year. Harry both liked and hated these talks; it was nice to hear about Sirius from someone else, but he also hated it because it showed how Tonks knew his Godfather better than he did. The pain was still there every time Tonks mentioned Sirius' name, but learning more about him was worth it, and overall Harry had to admit, he enjoyed the talks. The best story was when she told him how she and Sirius had got a bit drunk and ended up thinking that Remus was Snape. She told Harry how they had stunned him and transfigured his clothes into a dress, then Tonks changed her appearance and transfigured her robes to look like a Death Eater. They took a picture of them snogging, so it would look like Snape was snogging the Death Eater. When she told him about Remus and everyone's reaction the next day Harry had ended up on the floor laughing so hard, and wished he had been there to see it.

Wednesday Tonks came back late, having had a meeting with Dumbledore, carrying a gold ring. She gave the ring to Harry and told him that it was from Dumbledore and was very magical, that it would form a bond with Harry and he wasn't sure how the magic would manifest itself when worn by Harry. Dumbledore had programmed it to act as a beacon though, all he had to do was rub the ruby a couple times and it would alert both her and Dumbledore, it would also grow hot if he was being summoned by Dumbledore. The ring was wide and had a pattern of yellow gold, white gold, red gold and bronze gold as the band with a square red ruby set into the top. Once he looked at the ring closer he saw that the different gold's seemed to be patterned into what looked like ancient runes. Harry couldn't read them and asked Tonks if she knew what they were, she looked at Harry as if he was crazy, and told him that there were no runes in it. It took Tonks a moment but then said it must be one of the ways the magic manifested to Harry. As Harry put the ring onto his finger he noticed that there was a beautiful Phoenix etched into the ruby. The amount of detail in Phoenix was amazing; it really looked like it was sitting on a tree branch with its head under its wing sleeping. Harry mentioned the Phoenix to Tonks and she quickly came over to look into the ruby but told him that she couldn't see anything.

Harry had read through all the mail that Dobby had delivered most the time just getting in a worse mood because of it. Nearly all of them were just congratulating him, saying they were sorry for his lost, and thanking him for teaching the D.A. The only part of the letters he actually liked was that they all seemed to feel better with their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam because of his classes. Every time he got angry with one of the letters Tonks seemed to be there and would just tell him they were trying to be nice, even if they failed miserably he shouldn't be mad at them for it. Hearing her say that didn't help very much though and Harry was thankful for Tonks' ways of dealing with his anger, more training, running, and snogging, not necessarily in that order.

A few of the letters however, were interesting for him to read. Dean had told Harry that he had been talking with Ginny at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when she was writing to him and mentioned that he normally didn't get many posts. Dean mentioned how he normally felt cut off from everything while he was back with him parents, but that in recent years having a lot of posts had begun to help. Dean also wrote that he loved it back home with his folks; but that it felt like he was away from his true world and that he hoped Harry could understand it as none of the others really could.

Susan Bones was also another surprising letter. She didn't say she was sorry for Sirius' loss at all, she never even mentioned it in the letter. Susan talked about what she was doing during the summer, about how her Auntie was really busy now and didn't get to see her very much. Susan was looking forward to the weekend because she would hopefully be spending with her Auntie. The most interesting part of the letter was when she said she didn't know how he could stand it all. How the one article in the Daily Prophet had been more than enough for her and had opened her eyes to what he must go through all the time. She even apologized for being one of those people her first several years at Hogwarts; for turning against him when the rest of the students did, for idolizing him when they did, and for wishing she could be like him.

Harry decided to write back to Dean and Susan for their letters. Dean's letter was easy; he had spent five years sharing a dorm with Dean and knew what to talk about with him. Harry thanked him for his letter, told him how he knew exactly what it felt like to be cut of from everything he belonged to, and told him that this summer was actually looking to be a good one. He asked about how things with Ginny were going, gave him the advice to avoid Ron when school started, and asked how West Ham was fairing, saying he hadn't read the muggle newspaper much.

Susan's letter turned out to be much harder to write. Harry had known of Susan since first year, but had never really known her. He also wasn't sure how to react to her letter. He couldn't blame her for wearing one of the support Cedric badges, Cedric had also been a Hufflepuff. While she was also one of the people to think he was the Heir of Slytherin, he couldn't really blame her, pretty much everyone had thought it at the time, and she had only been twelve. In the end Harry decided to write about the D.A., to mention how well she was doing, and hoped she was continuing learning more spells. He told her he was impressed with how she was doing with her Patronus and that he thought in a few more lessons she would have had it. Harry finished the letter saying that he hoped she did well on the OWL's, and to have fun with her Auntie.

Friday night arrived quickly for Harry; he was waiting for Saturday to arrive with both excitement and a sort of trepidation. He had heard more than enough from Pavarti, Lavender, and other girls from Hogwarts to be worried about shopping with a woman, but was excited about being able to spend the day in London with Tonks.

Harry woke up with a start, it took Harry a moment to realize the reason for it; Tonks tongue was exploring his mouth.

"Mmm... Now that's a nice way to wake up."

"Thought so too, come on and get up sleepy head, we're going shopping!"

Harry groaned and got out of bed, "It should be illegal to have that much energy in the morning."

"Oh come on, stop being so glum, I've been looking forward to this all week Harry! I decided to treat myself to a few clothes today as well. Wait and see I know you'll love it!"

"But why are we getting up so early? It's barely even dawn."

"Didn't I tell you before? Must've slipped my mind. It's not just shopping; we're making a full day out of this! So we'll have a lot to do today, it's not like we can apparate to the shops just yet. First we have to have breakfast and get ready, I need to approve your disguise for the day, then we have to run a kilometer and take the Underground to London. It'll be best if we go to Diagon Alley in the morning as it's less crowded, so it'll be a bit safer in case something happens to your disguise and you're noticed. Once we're done with shopping there we'll have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom has set up a private booth for us already. Then we'll start in Muggle London, after we finished shopping I'll show you around a couple places till early evening. I have reservations for dinner at a muggle restaurant I like and then afterwards we'll take the Underground back to Surrey. I have a magical ladder to get in and out your window, so we won't have to deal with the Muggles, since it'll be dark already."

Harry was stunned by the amount of work she put into planning going shopping, he hadn't really thought of anything like that. "You planned all that just to go shopping?"

"Of course! I may be you girlfriend now Harry, but I'm still an Auror and you're still in danger, don't forget that. You can't just take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and go shopping, the Death Eaters would know within minutes. Besides, this is our first date and I had fun planning it, so you better get up and enjoy it mister!"

It took a little while for Harry to get his disguise correct as Tonks wanted him to keep his look nearly the same so she could see what the outfits would look like on him, but different enough that he wouldn't be easily recognized. Eventually they managed and the only problem left was that his glasses were a dead give away. Tonks took care of that as well though, putting a disillusionment spell on them, so they became invisible. She said that she'd have to re-apply a couple times through out the day but that it should work well enough.

When Harry looked in the mirror he was shocked at his own appearance, he still hadn't gotten used to be able to change how he looked. His green eyes were still the same but without the glasses they appeared far more prominent on his face and Tonks had him add a couple colored stripes and lengthen his hair. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the look really but had to admit that he still looked like himself but with enough of a difference that no one would think it was him. Tonks changed her appearance a little making her look a bit younger, and changed her hair to black with pink and purple highlights. When Harry asked why she made herself younger, Tonks just said that she wanted to be able to act like his boyfriend today and that it would draw less attention to them selves if they looked closer in age.

When they got to The Leaky Cauldron Tonks took a moment to talk to Tom before heading into Diagon Alley. She had told Harry that Tom wasn't a member of the Order, but he did provide information to them and helped out whenever they needed. Diagon Alley seemed just liked Harry remembered it from before third year. It was nearly deserted at this hour as the shops were just beginning to open up. They made there way to Gringotts only seeing two other people.

"Key Please."

Harry handed his key to the Goblin who inspected it very closely then looked at Harry again. Tonks seemed to understand what the Goblin was waiting for and told the goblin not to use names, but moved Harry's bangs, showing the lightning scar.

"Would you like to take care of the previous business before you make the withdrawal today?"

Harry was confused by that question, "What previous business?"

The Goblin looked at him for a moment before speaking, "You did not receive it?"

"Umm... Receive what exactly?"

He called a Goblin named Rathac over and spoke to him very quickly; the second Goblin turned to Harry and Tonks and told them to follow.

Neither Harry nor Tonks knew exactly what was going on but followed the Goblin past the counter and into the back of Gringotts. Harry tried to pay attention to where they were going but soon found that the maze of corridors all looked identical and knew he wouldn't be able to find his way back. Eventually they entered a large office that seemed to be full of cabinets on each wall. In the center of the room was a Goblin sitting behind a large desk, that had four chairs sitting around it. The two Goblins talked quickly in Gobbledegook.

After a moment the Rathac stepped towards the back of the room and Goblin at the desk walked towards one of the cabinets and took a file out, as he sat at his desk again he said, "Welcome Mr. Potter, I am Branch Manager Yurglak." Yurglak glanced at Tonks and then continued, "We will be dealing with a few sensitive matters of your account, Rathac will bring her back to the lobby where you can meet her after we are finished."

Harry did not like that idea at all, he had no idea what was going on and didn't think it would be the best idea to speak to Yurglak alone. "Tonks is my girlfriend Yurglak; she will stay with me in here."

"Very well Mr. Potter, we try to give our clients as much privacy as possible. However, if you wish her to be here, she will remain. Please have a seat Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks."

"We have had a serious breach in regards to you account Mr. Potter. On the 8th day of June we sent a letter to you to request a meeting about your account. It now appears as you have never received such a letter; this is very serious for Gringotts. We take the privacy of our clients very seriously; we protect such letters with very strong magic Mr. Potter. Our records indicate that you received the letter a day after it was sent."

Harry interrupted the goblin at this point, "I think I understand Sir, and I may know why I didn't receive the letter. For security reasons Professor Dumbledore started having my post's go through Hogwarts and screened. I only just met with Dumbledore a few days ago and started receiving the letters, I can check to see if anything from Gringotts has come." Harry thought of Dobby and snapped his fingers.

An instant later Dobby appeared next to Harry, wearing his tea cozy, a stack of knitted hats, and only one tattered sock. "Harry Potter Sir wanted Dobby?"

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Yes Dobby, could you check my mail and see if anything from Gringotts has come."

"Dobby knows Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is receiving letter from Gringotts while Harry Potter Sir is still in school, but great Head said that Harry Potter Sir wasn't ready to receive the letter. Dobby can get letter for kind Harry Potter Sir now if Harry Potter Sir wishes."

"That'd be great Dobby."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a letter appeared in Harry's hand.

"Is there anything else Harry Potter Sir need?"

"No Dobby, that was it, Thanks for the help."

Dobby's face lit up at being thanked by Harry Potter and bowed deeply. With another snapped of his fingers Dobby Disapparated away.

After Dobby Disapparated Yurglak asked, "May I see the letter Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave the letter to Yurglak and watched as the goblin moved his hand over the parchment several times, Yurglak and Rathac had a quick conversation and then Rathac left only to return a minute later with another Goblin. The third goblin took the letter and inspected it closely for several minutes and then left, leaving the letter with Yurglak. "We're sorry for the delay Mr. Potter; we have inspected the letter and as far as we can see, it is perfectly normal, with none of the magical seals have been tampered with. This concerns us even more, for that should not be possible unless you were the one to receive the letter originally. I have called for another to come inspect the letter. I assure you that none other than myself will read what is written, he will only be inspecting the magical seals. While we are waiting, perhaps we should take care of the business at hand." Yurglak then went through the connecting door leaving Harry and Tonks with Rathac.

"A strange uniform for your House Elf Mr. Potter." Rathac commented.

"Dobby isn't mine, he's just a friend. He's free and working at Hogwarts."

"A free House Elf as a friend? I have heard strange rumors on your choice in friends Mr. Potter, but I did not believe they were true. Perhaps it is true that you make friends with Werewolves, Half-Giants, and Centaurs. It is odd to see a wizard associating with such creatures."

Harry's anger grew as Rathac continued speaking, but when he called his friends creatures, as if they were not even worthy of being alive, it was the last draw. He stood up and started yelling at the Goblin. "Hagrid is one of the kindest and nicest people I have ever met!" Tonks put a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm him down but he ignored it and continued. "Remus was a great, loyal friend of my fathers and the best Defense Against Dark Art's Professor I've had! And Firenze risked alienating his clan to save my life! All three are great people, far better than the average witch or wizard! You might want to know who you are talking about before you go insulting them!" As Harry finished his rant he noticed that Yurglak was back in the room.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

Feeling bad for once again loosing his temper again, Harry tried to calm himself down and answered quietly, "No sir, I just don't like people insulting my friends."

Yurglak and Rathac spoke in Gobbledegook for a minute, and then Yurglak turned to address Harry. "I am sorry for that Mr. Potter; Rathac has not had much experience speaking with Humans. We Goblins speak of things differently than Humans, he did not mean to insult your friends."

Harry now felt bad for yelling at Rathac, he shouldn't have exploded like that, his temper was always getting the better of him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Rathac; I should not have lost my temper."

After Yurglak sat back down he spent a moment going over the files and began speaking, "Nearly sixteen years ago, shortly after your birth, a Mr. Sirius N. Black altered his will with us. His instructions were to give all belongings, property, and all money in his personal and family vault to your father, James Potter, or in the case of his death, to his godson, you. While the ministry may have arrested Mr. Black and sentenced him to a lifetime in Azkaban, Gringotts is not under the control of any government. It is quite common for the older family's to have a will kept at Gringotts for such reasons. This of course could be done with out your presence, what I wished to discuss with you is the keeping of so many vaults. You now have six separate vaults with us Mr. Potter; two of your vaults are large maximum security family vaults, one is a high security personal vault, and the last three are normal security personal vaults. While it is not unheard of to have so many vaults, it is quite rare and most inefficient."

While Yurglak was speaking Tonks had moved her chair closer to Harry and now had her hand in his. He smiled at her and felt a lot better knowing she was there with him. Even with Tonks' support it took Harry a moment to find his voice, thinking of Sirius was still painful. "Six vaults? What... How do I have so many, I only knew of one vault? Well, two really. Dumbledore told me about my Family's vault a few days ago."

"The two maximum security vaults are the Potter and Black family vaults. The high security vault is a private vault opened in your name 14 years ago and funded from transfers and donations. Of the last three normal security vaults, one was your parent's personal vault, one was Mr. Black's personal vault, and the third was a trust fund established in your name per instructions of your parents will. This last vault is the one you have been using over the past five years."

"What about the high security vault. Why was it opened fourteen years ago, and what did you mean by funded by donations?"

"Yes, that vault is quite particular Mr. Potter. It was opened in your name the day after the death of your parents and the banishment of You-Know-Who, many witches and wizards donated a small amount of money to your account."

"What? You mean they've been just giving me money!"

"Yes Mr. Potter, though it has been some years since the last transfer."

"I don't want it, transfer it all back to them!"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that that is not possible. All transfers and donations are done in private and can not be reversed unless by the request of all involved parties."

Harry sighed; he hated the thought that he had all that money just for being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. "Great. Um... Why don't we just put everything into the largest vault then?"

Yurglak expression changed for just a moment, Harry thought it almost looked like he had shocked the Goblin. "While this is possible Mr. Potter, I must say it is most unusual. Are you sure that is what you wish to do?"

Before Harry could answer Tonks interrupted, "Maybe we should explain a few things first Harry. It's common to have more than one vault, most of the older families have one family vault and each person has there own personal vault. The family vaults are normally larger and are accessible by any direct member of the family. Most families have put conditions on them to use the money, generally that the money can only be used for the good of the family. Usually the family vault is used to help pay a part of the price for something that will last longer than one generation; such as houses, properties, and businesses. Occasionally it's been used to save a family when a tragedy strikes and the family lost its home or business and wouldn't be able to survive otherwise. It can also be used for anything that would increase the family's prestige. For example, if you run for Minister of Magic, the money for the campaign could come from a family vault."

Yurglak picked up when Tonks stopped, "That is correct Mr. Potter, though most have conditions that are far more specific. Due to the larger size, higher security, and infrequency of access the family vaults are generally located much further away and are not practical for common use. The normal security personal vaults are the fastest accessible but are not generally used for large sums of money. They can be accessed by anyone with your key, or charged to your account using the vault number. Hogwarts has charged money from your trust account five times for tuition and there has been one withdraw from that account made by someone other than yourself, though using your key. In a high security personal vault that would not be possible, only you would have access to such an account and the key must be present for a withdrawal or key mark for a charge."

"Okay, so what if I combined the Black family vault and the high security vault into the Potter family vault, and then combine the three normal security vaults together?"

"Is that what you wish Mr. Potter?"

"Err... I don't know, I was kind of asking you what you thought of it. I don't really know much about money, didn't even know I had so many vaults till you told me."

Yurglak paused for a moment, and then began to read several pages from the folder on his desk. "That would certainly work Mr. Potter. However in combining the two family vaults and the high security vault into the Potter family vault, you would be placing all the contents under the current conditions of the Potter family vault, including the condition of the Will forbidding you from withdrawing anything until the day of your majority. As you are the last remaining Potter and currently in school, which prevents you from working, it would be possible for you to combine the three existing vaults into a new family vault. In doing this you would void all existing conditions on accessing the vault, including the conditions of the Will. I see no flaw in combining the three normal security vaults, only that it would be less secure than a high security vault. While many would choose the lower security vault due to the lesser fee it may be wiser to combine those into a high security vault, as there are more security concerns with you than many of our other clients."

"I think I'll go with that. Today was really going to be the first time I've touched my vault for anything other than school supplies and some sweets, so I don't really think I have to worry about wasting it away."

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will start with changing the vaults for you." Yurglak spent the next several minutes writing on different papers while Tonks and Harry just sat in silence.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, Harry turned towards the door only to see Bill Weasley stand in the doorway. Harry was surprised to see him there, but then remembered he had transferred to a desk job at Gringotts last year for The Order.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley please come in. Mr. Potter this is Bill Weasley, a former curse breaker of ours, he will be taking a look at the letter."

Bill however stopped as soon as Yurglak had said Mr. Potter. "Harry?" Bill asked staring at him in shock.

"Hi Bill!"

Bill then noticed the person next to Harry, "Tonks?" His eyes however were drawn to their hands, which where still entwined. Bill raised his eyebrow at that and sent them a look. Before Harry could respond though, Yurglak interrupted them.

"You know each other?"

"Er. Yes sir, Bill's youngest brother, Ron, is my best mate. I used to spend part of the summer at their house. They're the closest thing to a family..." Harry trailed off for a moment and Tonks gave his hand a squeeze, he smiled at her then looked back at Yurglak. "Er, the closest thing to a family that I have left."

"Most interesting. Do you have an opposition to Mr. Weasley examining the letter then?"

"No Sir, none at all."

Yurglak handed Bill the letter and explained how Harry had never received it, yet every test they do shows that it was indeed received by Harry the day after it was sent. It seemed like that was all Yurglak was going to tell him because Bill started examining the letter. Harry wasn't sure if Bill knew that Dumbledore was scanning his mail, so decided to explain that part to Bill. Over the next several minutes Bill would examine the letter, cast spells at it, and then examine it again. Almost all the magic Bill was doing was completely lost on Harry. He saw Bill draw symbols on the paper and thought it may have been some Egyptian magic. Sometimes different colored mists would envelop the letter then dissipate leaving the letter as it was before. After a few more minutes Harry figured that whatever Dumbledore did was really advance magic and Bill probably wouldn't fin

"Er. Excuse me, but if you like, I'll be seeing Dumbledore again in a few days, I could ask him what he did?"

Yurglak thought for a moment before replying to Harry. "This is of great concern to us Mr. Potter, would you object to my asking Albus for a meeting sooner?"

Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore would be happy with this, but he had already offered. "Er. Not at all."

"Very well, I will send a letter to Albus. Mr. Weasley, the letter is now your first priority until I inform you otherwise."

"Of course, Sir. It's been sometime since I've had a challenge, I'll enjoy finding out how he managed this."

Yurglak grinned to Bill, "I too missed working in the field when I was first transferred from there. Keep me informed of your progress."

"Yes, Sir." Bill then bowed to Yurglak and left.

After another ten minutes of waiting Yurglak finished the paperwork. It then took several minutes to explain it all to Harry. After the first minute Harry was completely confused and gave up on even trying to understand it all, merely signing where he was told.

"Very good Mr. Potter, it will take some time to securely transfer all the contents of the different vaults. I can have Rathac bring to a waiting room."

"Actually we have shopping to do today, can I visit my normal vault first. You can give the new key to Bill and he can get it to me as it's rather difficult for me to come back here."

"Of course Mr. Potter, Rathac will take you to your vault."

"Thanks again for your help Yurglak." Harry then go up with Tonks and followed Rathac out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is rated R for language and sexual content.

After Gringotts they started shopping and Harry found out just what the girls at Hogwarts had been talking about. Tonks first had him stop at Madam Malkin's for several new robes. As soon as they entered the store Tonks took Madam Malkin aside and spoke to her, presumably to tell her who he really was. Soon Harry was ushered into a changing room as Tonks and Madam Malkin came with what seemed like a never ending supply of robes. He also learned that he had very little, if any, say in what looked good and what didn't. While several were everyday casual robes and cloaks that he liked a few of them were far more than he thought he would ever wear, like one robe which was so pure white it almost seemed to glow. On the front of the robe was charcoal grey which was outlined in black to form a deep V which ended at the bottom of the robe. The cloak with it was charcoal grey with a brown tint to it with a pure white cowl and a large circular shaped Peridot clasp set in gold, as Harry attached the cloak he noticed on the inside were several runic figures in the same pure white. Tying the white sash around his waist he walked out of the changing room to find Tonks and Madam Malkin staring at him.

At first Harry thought he had the robe on wrong and started fiddling with it trying to figure out what he had done. Tonks had to tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong but that he was definitely buying that robe. It wasn't until he took a look in the mirror that he saw why they had stared at him. Looking back was not the scrawny, spectacle wearing child he was accustomed to seeing but the image of a powerful wizard. Someone people could respect and look up to, someone who projected confidence, grace, and kindness. He couldn't believe it was his own reflection. Harry stared at himself for a few minutes, taking in every detail of the image facing him, before he could even bring himself to turn back to Tonks and Madam Malkin. The whole time he just kept thinking to himself if that was really him? Do I really look like that? Was that what all those people see the Boy-Who-Lived as? How could that be me? There is no way I could be that person.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Tonks handing him another fancy robe and telling him to try it on. While he didn't like most of the rest of the robes there were two other robes that had the same effect on him. He still had a hard time believing that it was really him in the mirror but Tonks assured him it was really him and that that was the reason why he needed the new clothes so badly; he could never truly see the young man he had become otherwise.

"Harry you're not the little boy I ran into in his second year anymore, you just need to see it for yourself now. I think these clothes will really help you, let you see who you truly are and maybe you can start to respect yourself, something that had to be hard to do in those rags they forced you to wear. Accept it Harry, the person in the mirror really is you, the you I've started getting to know this summer. He's just been hidden under a lifetime of grief and abuse, but that's no longer the case. You're not trapped in your cupboard anymore." Harry didn't know exactly how he could respond, after a lifetime of being told he was worthless it was hard to think of himself as anything else. Everything that had happened at Hogwarts and being sent back to the Dursley's every year just reinforced it more and more. He just couldn't think that he was really worth more than those rags yet.

After several more robes and a lot more talking between Tonks and Madam Malkin and occasionally Harry, Tonks finally told him that he was done. He came out to find that Madam Malkin and Tonks were still discussing robes only this time they were picking out different fabrics from samples that must have been brought out from the back. The one that immediately caught Harry's eye was a black material that seemed to shine and reflect like it was silver; Madam Malkin said it was a very rare and magical material that was only made by an old wizard in Russia. After a bit more talking between Tonks and Madam Malkin and a few more robes designed for Harry, and one for Tonks thought Harry didn't know what it looked like, they were ready to check out. Harry went to pay and couldn't believe some of the robes they had picked out, when he asked about them Tonks just told him that he was a guy and therefore had little taste in clothing but to trust them, they were definitely the right robes. Harry paid 70 Galleons for the robes and was told that most would be ready in a few hours though a few would take nearly a week. Suppressing a groan as Tonks told him they'd be going to Gladrags next to get a lot more clothes Harry followed Tonks back into Diagon Alley.

This time Tonks did not talk to anyone as they entered and took several minutes looking at different clothes before shoving Harry into a changing room. Again Tonks gave him a ton of clothes to try on and from the clothes he was trying on Harry wasn't sure about Tonks' taste. To Harry the clothes seemed to be awfully tight. When he mentioned it Tonks just told him he was used to ill-fitting clothes and to stop complaining, that from what she had seen and the looks of some of the girls working here, he had nothing to worry about. Harry found out how wrong he was when he thought he had spent a long time in Madam Malkin's.

Once they had finished Harry was sure that Tonks was somehow stopping time, there was no way they had only been in there for only two hours, it had seemed like two days! The next part Harry liked a lot better, Tonks decided to try on a few outfits that caught her eye. Harry was very happy to watch as she came out of the dressing room over and over again trying on clothes that showed her assets well. When they went to check out Harry found that this time he had a ton of clothes, several pairs of jeans, a couple pair of different colored and sized shorts and a lot of shirts, most with different Quidditch teams or wizarding bands on them. Next Tonks told him he'd had to get at least one pair of new trainers. They looked at a few different pairs before Tonks selected two pairs, telling him one was for everyday use and the second for more formal occasions. Harry mentally groaned at thinking of another Yule Ball disaster.

After handing over 65 Galleons 9 Sickles and 2 Knuts for all his clothes Harry began to understand just why Tonks had looked at him funny when he had only grabbed a handful of Galleons from his vault. As Tonks went to pay for her clothes he remembered how Pavarti had been mad at Seamus for not offering to at least pay on any of their dates, so Harry offered to pay for Tonks' clothes. Though she refused Tonks seemed happier after he offered. Tonks had Harry go to the restroom to put on a tight Puddlemere United T-Shirt, some jeans and the new trainers he had just bought to wear out of the store, telling him to destroy his old clothes why he was at it. After Gladrags Tonks had a surprise for Harry no more clothes but Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was the most popular store that they had been to so far, though Harry wasn't sure if it was just the store or the fact that it was now lunch time. While the store was smaller than many of the stores that he had been in to, it was by far the most chaotic place he had ever seen. The store looked like it had no true design and that shelves were just placed haphazardly around the store at random. Children, and some adults, were browsing the shelves looking at all the different pranks. The biggest area's seem to be the sweet's section where Harry saw several people covered in feathers, scales, different colors, and one girl that was spraying water every time she opened her mouth. As he wandered around the store Harry recognized several faces from Hogwarts and found that random bangs, booms, laughter, and squeals seemed to be common place.

Harry was having fun looking around the store when Tonks grabbed his arm and brought him towards the back. Just as they were about to enter the back room Ginny told them to stop, that the back was only for employees. Harry was about to tell her it was him, but Tonks beat him to it.

"Wotcher Ginny! I think Fred and George will let me in don't you?"

"Tonks!" Ginny ran over and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?" It was right after she asked the question that she remembered Tonks wasn't alone, she looked at the person for only a moment before she realized who he was; her mouth dropped as she took in Harry's new look.

Harry blushed and Tonks just laughed saying that she told him that shopping for new clothes would be worthwhile.

It was the mention of shopping and new clothes that snapped Ginny out of her thoughts. "Shopping, you got him to go shopping with you? Come on, lets get in here you have got to tell me all about this!"

Ginny led them into a backroom, stopping at a door to yell for George to take over the front desk. As soon as they entered a private office Ginny launched into a conversation with Tonks about shopping and what all she had gotten so far. Harry had a hard time following everything they were saying, he had no clue how girls could talk so quickly. Tonks took out her bag and started showing Ginny some of the clothes he had bought. Tonks handed Harry some clothes and told to try them on in the next room.

For nearly an hour Harry tried on different clothes with Ginny and Tonks making comments about him. It started to bother Harry that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there, but tried to put up with it for now. Unfortunately, about half way through Fred came in checking to see why Ginny had been missing so long just as Harry was coming into the room with another outfit on. The look on Fred's face when he realized it was Harry was priceless! Fred called George in as well, leaving Lee Jordan to tend to the store. Harry had to admit that it was a lot more fun after that, Fred and George's comments every time he came out made him laugh and feel a lot better about showing the clothes off in front of the girls.

After he had tried on enough clothes Ginny and Tonks stepped to the side to have a quiet conversation, while Fred and George started telling Harry about some of their newer inventions and about the of pranks they pulled on Ron and Hermione. After they finished there prank by prank reply of what they did to Ron, they started talking to Harry about the details of the shop, how they were doing, and what Harry had made so far. After having visited Gringotts earlier that day Harry knew he didn't need the money they were depositing into his vault and tried to talk them out of it. Fred and George were adamant about it though and wouldn't stop no matter what he wanted so after Harry explained things and a bit of negotiating, they finally came to an agreement. Harry, Fred, and George would all become equal partners in the shop but Harry's share of the profits would be put back into the shop; allowing for more employee's, research and development, and advertising.

An overly loud squeal caused Harry, Fred, and George to look over and see Ginny engulf Tonks in a hug and then start whispering again while glancing at Harry. Harry just groaned, having a good idea at just what they were talking about. Harry shook his head and muttered, "Looks like Tonks told her." He wasn't embarrassed about their relationship, but found knowing they were talking about it disconcerting.

"You know what" "That was about, don't you" "Harry."

Harry just nodded, "I think so; Tonks probably just told Ginny about me and her."

This seemed to spark the two trouble maker's interest, "What about" "You two" "Oh great partner" "Of ours?"

Harry blushed a little," Well, Tonks is kind of my girlfriend now."

Fred and George laughed at that until they saw that Harry looked serious.

"You're not joking" "Are you?"

"No, it's been a bit over a week now." Harry was a little hurt that they would laugh at it; he knew he was younger than Tonks, but still...

The twins looked at him stunned, then broke into huge grins, "Harry, that's" "Bloody Brilliant!" "An older woman" "Didn't know you" "Had it in you." "Follow us," "We need to celebrate!" "Our 'ickle 'arry" "Is growing up." "And what a great way to" "Grow up."

The twins led him up a set of stairs to their work room, brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured the two of them a drink, handing Harry a Butterbeer. Fred and George shared a grin; they both seemed to think the same thing. "Can you imagine" "What Mum is going to say?" "You should have seen her" "When she found out about" "Our 'ickle Ronnikins and Hermione." "She'll go spare" "When she finds out about you" "And Tonks!"

They then began a frightenly accurate imitation of Mrs. Weasley's voice "Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter," "Stop that this instant!" "What do you two think you are doing?" "Harry dear, you should be" "with someone your own age" "a sweet girl like Ginny!" "Tonks is almost old enough to be your mother!" "And you, Nymphadora Tonks!" "You should be ashamed of yourself" "How dare you corrupt our sweet, innocent little Harry!"

The twins stopped there imitation and looked serious for a moment, or as serious as they can look. "She is corrupting you," "Isn't she?"

Harry just grinned; while he was embarrassed a little, he knew the twins wouldn't give up until they had the answer. He also had to admit to himself that a part of him actually liked this type of attention from the twins; the Weasley's were the closest thing to a family he had and their acceptance of the relationship meant a lot to him. "And enjoying every second of it! Waking up with her next to me every morning is something I can't get enough of."

The twins both whistled at that statement, "Way to go Harry!"

Fred grabbed the Firewhiskey and poured Harry a drink as well; "If ickle Harrykins is becoming a man" "He can learn to drink like a man!"

"Cheers Mate!"

Harry drank the glass in one gulp; immediately he felt his throat start to burn and only just prevented himself from coughing up all the whiskey. Harry couldn't understand why people would voluntarily drink the stuff; it was like drinking one of Madam Pompfrey's potions. Fred and George didn't seem affected by the drink at all and began laughing at Harry's reaction to it.

They filled up another round for the three of them and handed one to Harry, he tried to turn it down but Fred and George just told him "If at first you don't succeed," "drink, drink," "and drink again!"

Harry had taken Fred and George's saying to heart and remembered drinking several more rounds before Tonks and Ginny came in to find Fred laughing at Harry and George, who were currently doing a great mock impression of beating the tar out of Malfoy.

Tonks performed the sobering charm on Harry and tried to act mad at him only to burst out laughing when Fred and George started telling them exactly what he had done while drunk. After Fred, George, Ginny, and Tonks all had a good laugh at Harry's expense, Tonks and Harry said their goodbyes and Tonks dragged Harry out of the shop to finish shopping.

Harry had a fun time with the rest of shopping in Diagon Alley; they stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry was surprised to see Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. He took them aside for a moment to let them know it was him. Harry was again embarrassed at how their mouth's dropped open at his new look. He tried, and failed miserably, to control his blush when Angelina told him that he looked good enough to eat, and had he looked like that last year she would have. Tonks, Angelina, and Katie all had a good laugh at how red Harry became. Harry was about to introduce Tonks but didn't get a chance to as she already knew Angelina.

Harry was surprised to see that Tonks and Angelina knew each other from Hogwarts; he knew that Tonks wasn't much older than he was but hadn't expected them to know the same people. It turned out that Tonks knew Angelina because she had dated Oliver Wood for a short time the year before Harry started and had gone to the practices to support him. Harry knew that she had dated a lot while she was at Hogwarts so tried not to let it bother him. Harry also found out that Katie would still be at Hogwarts for a year, she had hung out with Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia for so long that he had thought she was in their year. They talked for a bit longer and Harry found out that Angelina was working there and would be trying out for chaser at any team she could. Though she was hoping for the Harpy's as they had lost two of their chasers to pregnancy, or the Kestrel's as they lost one of theirs to injury and another to the Tornado's.

After a while of talking about Quidditch and the summer Tonks said that they should get going as they had a lot more shopping to do still. As soon as she mentioned shopping Angelina and Katie swept Tonks into a conversation about the newest fashions and what they thought would look good on Harry. Harry once again found himself annoyed that they were speaking about him as if he wasn't even there, even though the conversation was about him. He was a bit disturbed to find out that the need for him to go shopping was a topic of discussion in the Girl's Dorm of not only Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin as well. While Angelina and Katie were telling Tonks all the different ideas that the girls came up with that would look good on Harry, he learned that he had been voted 'Hogwarts Most Potential' last year.

After Quality Quidditch Supplies they went to the Magical Menagerie to buy Hedwig and Peto, Tonks' owl, some treats. Another quick stop to Madam Malkin's to pick up Harry's robes and then it was off to The Leaky Cauldron for some lunch.

Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was quieter than Harry was used to. At Hogwarts and The Burrow lunch was a loud and boisterous affair, even at Privet drive Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley, would be talking loudly and have the Telly on, and during his meals with Tonks they were normally chatting happily. This time they couldn't talk like they normally would though. Even in a private booth they had to be careful about what they said. When he mentioned finding the silence a little weird to Tonks she took out her wand and immediately put up a few privacy charms saying that they could talk about most normal things with out worry of being overheard.

Harry had asked if Tonks had fun talking to Ginny and what they talked about but Tonks wouldn't tell him, just saying it was fun to have a 'Girl Talk' with her. He told Tonks that he was glad it went well, and that he had been a little worried that Ginny would still have a crush on him. Tonks just grinned at him and said that Ginny still had a bit of a crush but that they had talked a lot last summer and found that it was more of a little girl's crush on her hero and it had only become worse when he had saved her but that Ginny knew it wasn't true feelings for him in that way. It turned out Tonks was the one who told Ginny to start dating people and gave her advice on how to get a boyfriend easily. It turned out that Ginny was actually really happy about them being together, she had apparently been trying to find someone to set him up with since the end of term, but that most the girls at Hogwarts were too embarrassed to approach him, intimidated by Hermione, or just wanted to show off that they were dating the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was shocked and didn't know if he should be happy that Ginny didn't succeed in setting him up, because now he was with Tonks or depressed because he was so screwed up that he couldn't get a normal girlfriend.

They talked for a bit more and Harry told her that Fred and George knew about them, and were starting a bet about how each person would react when they found out that they were dating. He also told her about the new arrangement for his partnership and that hopefully it would ensure the joke shop's future. Tonks was once again impressed by Harry. He said that he knew he didn't have to worry about money but that didn't mean all his descendents would be the same. Harry softly muttered to himself, "If I even live long enough to have any." Tonks didn't hear what he said but she noticed he was getting into another one of his moods and moved to the seat next to Harry's, grabbing his hand in hers and leaning over to kiss him. Taking out her wand she added a Notice Me Not ward around their booth and proceeded to snog Harry senseless.

Once they were in Muggle London things were a bit different for them. While they still had to be alert, they didn't really have to worry about anyone recognizing them so they could talk easier and have more fun than they could in Diagon Alley.

Tonks first took them to a small clothing store only two blocks away from The Leaky Cauldron. It seemed that Tonks went there a lot, as the man working there called her by name as soon as she entered. Harry decided almost immediately that he didn't like this guy as he gave Tonks a hug that lasted much longer than required. Harry had to work hard not to hex this man when he gave Tonks a kiss. Harry was a little pleased that Tonks didn't really kiss him back and pulled away quickly. Tonks introduced Harry to the man and told Harry that Dice, Harry assumed it was the guy's nickname, was an old friend and ex-boyfriend, though it was just a summer fling a few years ago. Harry looked around the store and saw mostly dark and torn clothes. Harry got a bit of a shock when he looked towards the back and saw a section full of leather. The leather pants and a body suit caught Harry's attention but it was imagining Tonks in some of the leather lingerie that made Harry's mouth drop. Tonks saw this and whispered that she'd try them on after they were finished with his clothes. Needless to say Harry tried on all the clothes Tonks picked out as quickly as possible. A few minutes after Harry tried on the last pair Tonks called him back into the changing room she was in. His mouth dropped open as he went in.

Tonks was wearing extremely tight black leather pants that covered her so well it looked like they were part of her skin and a leather and lace corset. Harry had seen Tonks naked several times since the first night and had decided that she was a sight he could never get tired of, but seeing her like this was, if possible, even more wonderful. As she slowly turned around for Harry, he knew that she had used her Metamorphmagus ability to fill the clothes in such a way, and could only be thankful.

Over the next hour Tonks tried on many different outfits for Harry, none that he would ever allow anyone but himself to see her in. Harry wasn't sure if she was trying to kill him by giving him a heart-attack, and had briefly considered asking but after seeing the next outfit she tried on, had decided that he didn't care. Tonks, for her part, seemed to be having a great time trying everything on for Harry. The more flustered and shocked Harry was the more she seemed to love it. By the time she had picked out everything she was going to buy she was bubbling with happiness and seemed much younger than Harry had ever seen her.

Harry had again offered to buy Tonks' clothes and even argued that she could spend her money better on clothes she could wear out in public. Tonks would have none of it though and told him that she had enough saved up to spend on some clothes. As they walked towards the next store Harry noticed that the smile on her face still hadn't gone away.

Harry felt almost out of place at the next store they went to, it was a much nicer and much more expensive men's store. Harry really didn't want to try on anything there and was afraid Tonks was going to trip over something and break it. Tonks told him that while she didn't much care for formal clothes he should still have at least one set. Thankfully it didn't take long there as Harry only tried on a few clothes this time. When Tonks finally picked out what clothes to buy Harry was a bit worried as none of the clothes she picked were really his size, while he was used to ill-fitting clothes he didn't see a point in buying them that way but when he mentioned it to Tonks he found out that the size didn't matter. She informed him that one of the few domestic charms she could do were fitting charms for clothes, she would change her appearance so often that it was necessary to charm her Muggle clothes to fit.

They were walking past a storefront when a dress in the window caught Tonks' eye she instantly drug Harry into the store and told him she'd just be a few minutes. Harry was trying not to blush but couldn't understand why the store would put its changing room so close to the women's lingerie! And why did there have to be three good looking girls there at the same time. They caught him looking at them and the lingerie they were looking at started giggling, Harry once again thought it should be illegal for girls to be in groups. Thankfully he was spared any more embarrassment by Tonks calling out to him, she walked out of the changing and Harry was the dress that she had seen in the window. It was a shimmering black shear dress that hugged her body very nicely. As she walked towards him he could that the material was completely see-through save for a strip of material that went across her chest and another one just below her waist. While the dress didn't show anything completely, it hinted at every part of her body in a way that took his breath away and immediately cut the blood flow from his brain. He wasn't sure how long he stared at her with his jaw open but when he snapped out of it he realized she was right in front of him laughing softly. This time he did ask if she was trying to kill him by giving him a heart-attack and was awarded by a brilliant smile and kiss from Tonks and several giggles from the girls that had been nearby.

Harry was getting hungry but stopped himself from talking about it because he knew Tonks had reservations for later and because of how much thought she had put into today; he didn't want to ruin it. The next stop was one Harry had both been looking forward to and feared, Boot's Optometrist. Since Tonks had mentioned getting new glasses he was looking forward to it as he had hated his ugly glasses since his aunt gave them to him. But in a way he also wary of it, the glasses had been such a large part of him for a long time, still he knew he needed a new pair. Before the arrived at the store Tonks pulled Harry to the side for a moment and canceled the disillusionment charm on his glasses.

Tonks decided to start looking at frames while Harry went into the back to get his prescription checked. Harry read off the different tablets with and with out his glasses and started going through the tests with the chemist for his prescription. The chemist had said that Harry's prescription was probably old and needing to be updated again. When he got back to the front Tonks showed him the different frames she liked and after trying on a few the decided on two pairs; a rimless pair that didn't have any hinges on the frame and his personal favorite, a small set of sports goggles that he could use when it rained during a Quidditch match.

After waiting for the glasses to be ready and paying another 90 pounds, Tonks and Harry headed back out into London. Tonks hadn't planned on spending quite so much time in Gringotts and talking with Ginny, Fred, and George so they couldn't go everywhere she had wanted to show him, but told Harry that they'd come out to London again so she could show him some of the fun places to go. She was pleased when Harry told her that it had been a lot of fun so far and thanked her again for helping him pick out all the clothes as he never would have known what to get. They still had a little over an hour until their reservations when they reached the restaurant and decided to walk around for a little while first.

It was while they were walking that Harry started to notice something, many things really. It seemed that nearly everywhere he looked he could see couples walking, talking, holding each other, and even a few snogging. As Harry noticed this he allowed his thoughts to return to this morning when Tonks took his hand in hers, they had held hands again during lunch but hadn't since then. Harry knew that his childhood wasn't normal, that most children were touched, hugged, and shown the affection that was still so foreign to him. He loved it and deep down he knew that he craved the affection even something as insignificant as a touch or smile but it was only recently, with Tonks being so forward that he actually began to see how much it meant to him and what it was like to have that in his life. Seeing everyone else showing some sort of affection made him want to grab Tonks' hand, but he wasn't sure how to do it and even if she would want him to.

Tonks saw that his attention had faded and a slight frown appeared on his face she tried to figure out what could have happened to cause it but couldn't think of anything that she'd said or done that would explain it, she remembered that it didn't have to be anything she'd done that he had more than enough to be bothered by already. She suspected he was getting in one of his moods again and was determined not to let him; the day had gone to well to have it ruined now. Just as she was started to look for a secluded corner Harry's hand reached out and grabbed her own and she saw his frown turn back into a smile as he looked at her. She smiled in return, thankful and amazed that it was just trying to hold her hand that had bothered him so.

After walking around London for a while hand in hand with Tonks Harry had to admit that he felt a lot better than he had in a long time. He knew what Tonks said in Madam Malkin's was right, it was just hard for him to see himself as anything other than a small child still locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was truly amazed by the difference proper fitting clothes could make though and began thinking to himself that maybe he wasn't a complete loss yet.

While his shirt and jeans still felt a little tighter than he was used to he had gotten used to the new clothes throughout the day, the most noticeable difference came from his trainers. The fitting, cushioning, and lightening charms made it feel like he was walking on air a far cry from the ill-fitting trainers he had always worn. Tonks would point out different girls checking him out while they were walking and Harry had a hard time with that idea; good looking girls that he had never met were actually looking at him! Though their reactions once again re-affirmed the thought that all girls must be crazy, the girls that were checking him out would all giggle a little at Harry's extreme blushing. Harry secretly liked it when the girls would do that though as Tonks would pull him closer and put her arm possessively around his waist. Harry's blushing seemed to bring Tonks personality out again and she spent the rest of the walk joking with him and trying to embarrass Harry at any opportunity; even going as far as to start talking about whether Harry had decided on getting the sex change operation yet at a populated street corner! Harry was completely shocked by that and could only stutter in response as people started glancing and whispering about him, some even took a few steps away. Tonks dragged him away and as soon as they were away from everyone she busted out laughing.

Harry couldn't believe that she had actually done that but managed to laugh a little, mostly at Tonks who had tripped and was leaning on a wall holding laughing. He was silent for a bit afterwards and was sure Tonks thought he was mad at her, she had apologized for it and he forgave her but she didn't know that yet. Harry had been trying to think of a way to get even, there was no way he could let her beat him with something like that. He spotted a crowd of men and women in nice clothes and decided that they would be perfect. While he led Tonks towards them he began clearing his mind like he had during the Occlumency lessons, he needed to keep a straight face for this to work. Harry managed to maneuver the two of them towards the center of the crowd with out making it obvious to Tonks before he started his plan. While Tonks had just talked a bit loud to him, allowing the others to overhear it, Harry had a different idea that would hopefully make it even better.

He began talking to the woman beside him, trying to start a conversation with at least one or two of the people around them. It worked perfectly and Harry lead the conversation to where they were heading, hoping they would ask him in return. He mentally grinned to himself when they did; he had four of the group, who were on the way to the building across the street for a charity event, in the conversation by the time they asked where he was going. Harry explained to them that they had just come from the doctor's office from a long appointment; this seemed to interest a few other people into the conversation as they asked if he was alright. He then explained to them that the appointment wasn't for him, but his girlfriend Tonks to try and figure out what the strange rash was that she had. Tonks coughed loudly and tripped when he said this, she had been listening to the conversation but hadn't taken part in it.

Harry caught her before she could hit the ground, one hand near her waist and the other conveniently on her breast. He held her there for a moment and grinned to himself as he moved both of his hands a little to get a better feel of her, and loud enough for the rest of the group to hear he said "You really should be a bit more careful. You don't want to trip in front of all these people when you know you're not wearing any knickers, it was embarrassing enough to have the doctor and nurse notice."

Tonks was completely embarrassed by this time and thought she saw an opening to get Harry back. She turned towards him as she stood up, "Well, if you didn't destroy all my knickers when you rip them off I would have another pair to wear!"

Harry faltered for a moment when she said that but a memory of her trying on the leather early came into his mind and he spoke before thinking, "Well you can hardly blame me. When you came out wearing those little leather outfits of yours early, of course I wanted to tear everything off you as quickly as I could!"

Tonks seemed to think that this was getting to be a bit much and led Harry quickly through the group. Harry saw that nearly all the people nearly by had stopped to look at them and noticed that more than half the men were looking at Tonks in a way he definitely did not like. Once they were a bit away both Harry and Tonks started laughing. Tonks stopped for a moment to shove Harry against a wall, knocking his head back and jarring his glasses off. He felt Tonks' body pushing hard against his own, her hands running through his hair. Harry gasped and moaned as she began to kiss his neck and shoulders while whispering into his ear, "So you wanted to rip everything off me when you saw me in those outfits did you? You may still get that chance tonight." and then took him into a passionate kiss.

Besides the Leaky Cauldron Harry had never eaten out anywhere so the restaurant was a completely new experience for Harry and he tried to enjoy it as much as he could. Since he had taken her hand while they were walking Tonks had barely let it go unless to put her arm around him and now sitting at the table for dinner he was beginning to miss the feeling again. He let Tonks choose the food and drink and was surprised when she ordered two steaks and potatoes and sodas for them. When the waiter asked what type of salad she wanted with it Harry had to hold back his laughter as Tonks put on a shocked looking face for a moment and told the waiter, "Do you know how many vegetables had to die in order to make those salads!" Tonks' face looked so serious that Harry had a hard time believing she was joking; it was the poor waiters' face that finally did it for him, and started laughing into his napkin. Tonks joined him laughing a little a moment later but managed to control herself enough to tell the waiter, "No salad really though, not in the mood for food that food eats tonight."

Tonks talked through most of the dinner telling Harry stories about how she tried to belong to both worlds and still kept in touch with people in the Muggle world. Though she liked and lived mostly in the wizarding world she thought that its ideas were far too outdated for her and liked that part of the Muggle world better, and that there were a lot of advantages in being able to live in both.

When they got back to his tent Harry was tired from spending the entire day out and nearly collapsed in his bed. It wasn't until Tonks came into the room wearing a tight leather and fishnet dress, which left very little to the imagination, that Harry happily realized he wasn't going to go to get any sleep for some time. He didn't mind at all.

Tonks smiled at Harry's reaction to her outfit and as seductively as she could said, "You said there were certain things you wanted to do when I wore an outfit like this?"

Harry's mind raced as he took in her form, the dress showed more skin than it covered and could tell that she was only wearing it and a pair of black knickers.

Walking up to Tonks Harry put his arms around her back, sliding his hands up and down her backside feeling every curve of her body through the dress. He tilted her chin up a little and brought his mouth to hers and savored the feeling of her lips against his. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled his mouth tighter against his forcing the kiss to become more passionate, more intense. His hands found the bottom of her dress and painstakingly slowly brought it up her body, taking great pleasure to feel every inch of skin on his way up. He remembered his words from early, "of course I wanted to tear everything off you as quickly as I could!" Oh how wrong he was to say that. Feeling the wetness of her mouth and moving his hands up her body so slowly was making him burn even more with desire. The feeling of the minor quivers from her body only encouraged Harry's boldness in undressing her. As his hands reached her breasts he stopped for a moment feeling each one lightly, barely touching them. He smiled as he felt Tonks' heart leap and gasp into his mouth. The desperation for air was the only thing that broke their kiss. Tonks obviously decided Harry was going to slow and took the opportunity to take her dress completely off. Seeming to be thinking along the same lines Harry did just what he said he would earlier, tore the knickers down her legs as quickly as he could. Deciding Harry had far too many clothes on Tonks grabbed Harry's wand and with a flick all his clothes disappeared.

Deciding that it was pay back time for the torture she had caused him earlier in the week. Harry's hands roamed her body slowly and thoroughly touching every inch of her wonderful body, except the areas that he knew she wanted most. He began kissing her shoulders and neck, slowly working his way up to her mouth and then back down towards her chest. His mouth found its way between her breasts and he started to lightly lick and nibble the outsides of each of her beautiful breasts but making sure to move away before she could receive the pleasure she wanted. As he began to lightly run his tongue over her nipples Harry had to avoid her arms, which were blindly trying to grab his head and force it down onto them. Taking the torture even further he began moving his hands lower, lightly moving his fingers up and down from her waist to her upper thighs and occasionally giving her incredibly wet entrance the merest of touches before moving on again.

Tonks was begging and pleading with him to stop and to please her. The feeling of having her beg and plead for him to finish, the power of actually being in control for once, was amazing for Harry. Hearing the whimpering and desperation in her pleas for more was an incredible turn on to him and he understood why Tonks seemed to like doing the same thing. He continued his assault for several more minutes as Tonks was squirming around the bed begging him for more. When she seemed to be completely incoherent Harry decided it was enough and bringing his head back down he gave her the release she had been begging for.

After calming down from her orgasm Tonks went on the offensive and pushed Harry onto his back climbing on top of him she began to kiss and nibble his neck, then his chest making her way down his body slowly. Before Tonks could get to far Harry stopped her. She looked up only to find him grinning as he told her he had something to show her.

"I got the idea from when we replayed my memories during the Occlumency lesson and practiced a lot over the week when you were at the Ministry." He began concentrating hard for a minute on using his Metamorphmagus abilities, when he opened his eyes again he saw Tonks staring at him apparently stunned. It took Tonks a moment before she could pull herself together, "Blimey Harry, that's huge!"

He grinned and grabbed Tonks' arms, bringing her closer to him. "I've heard that girls like it when a guy is big and thought I could surprise you a bit."

Tonks kissed him again but this she stopped before it could become too heated. Whispering into his ear she said, "Yours was fine before Harry, better than fine actually, you were big before you don't need to change to please me. And even if you weren't it doesn't really matter, it's you I like not just your size Harry."

"I thought of that Tonks." Kissing her he added, "I think you've been a bad influence on me. I seem to be thinking of this a lot lately. You don't have to change to make me happy and now I know I don't have to change to make you happy." He grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto him, letting her to feel just how large he was now. "But we are both Metamorphmagi Tonks, just because we don't Have to change doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with it. One thing you've taught me is that it's actually okay for me to have a bit of fun, that I deserve it. And I plan to do just that."

Agreeing with him completely about just how much fun they could have Tonks took him into a vicious kiss, grinding her body into his and exploring every inch of skin with their hands. Tonks had been passionate before but this kiss completely overwhelmed Harry's senses. Breaking the kiss she grinned at him. "I haven't showed you all the fun we can have Harry."

Tonks began by nibbling his ears, then working on his lips and tongue. She began to work down his body and next came his neck and chest. Harry gasped as she licked and bit his nipples. Her hands had not been idle and were exploring his chest and his upper legs. Harry was becoming extremely frustrated Tonks had been licking his lower stomach, his legs and upper thighs, everywhere but where he wanted her to! As his frustration grew the only thought that popped into his mind was 'Damn, did I really have to do that to Tonks just a few minutes ago?'

It seemed he had spoken his thought out loud because Tonks just grinned at him. "Don't worry Harry, that's not what I have planned."

The look in her eye and the grin on her face worried him for a moment but it was wiped out of his mind when Tonks took him in another passionate kiss. A moment later he gasped into her mouth as he felt her wetness against his erection and realized what she had in mind.

Straddling his waist Tonks whispered, "This may take a minute, it's been a while and you're bloody huge!" into his ear causing Harry to shudder.

Harry felt Tonks' hands stroking him for a moment and then his mind his senses overloaded with new feelings. Harry thought the sensation of entering Tonks was the most amazing feeling on Earth, but it was nothing to what he felt as Tonks began to slide down his length. The warmth and wetness that surrounded him and the tightness that squeezed him as she took more and more of him was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

Tonks was gasping as she took more of Harry; she couldn't believe how amazing the sensation of being so completely stretched and so full was. She had had several lovers before but none of them had ever been like this. As she lowered herself more she knew there was no way she could take him all at once. She began to slowly raise herself back up and down amazed at the feelings she was having just trying to take him.

The feeling was so incredible that Tonks' third thrust was all Harry could take before the pleasure became too much for him and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He grabbed Tonks and pushed himself as hard as he could into her, hearing Tonks gasp loudly as he entered her all the way. For a moment his mind whirled as it tried to process everything that he was feeling. He didn't know which was better; the feel of Tonks' butt against him, her warmth, or the squeezing her body was giving him. It was all too much and he felt an incredibly orgasm overcome him. He collapsed back onto the bed and was surprised at how quickly it had been. Then he realized just what had happened and his heart plummeted, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Tonks to apologize. After a moment he managed to stutter, "I'm sorry Tonks... I... I'll be better next time, I'll try to be. If you even want me again."

Tonks was a little upset by what had happened but she understood and didn't really blame him for it, she knew he would get better. "It's okay Harry, really. It happens to the lot of people the first couple times and I had you pretty excited before we started. Besides you already gave me an extremely great orgasm with that talented tongue of yours."

Harry only seemed to be worse after she said this and was looking from the floor to the far wall, as if ashamed to even look at her. Tonks liked the changes she had begun to see in Harry. The constant affection she showed him, full nights of sleep, allowing him to take his anger out through his running and dueling, the concentration and Occlumency training, not being kept in the dark, and not having to deal with the Dursleys had all had a great effect on him. He had been becoming more and more comfortable and confidant with himself since they had begun dating and training, but this seemed to have wiped out everything she had worked for, leaving Harry with the confidence problems being raised by those bloody Dursleys caused.

"Harry... Harry, look at me. Please Harry." He wouldn't turn his head so Tonks put her hand on his chin bringing his head towards her as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's fine Harry. I mean it." She was once again amazed by the amount of emotions she could see in his eyes and it completely destroyed her seeing the amount of pain and self-loathing he was in now. Knowing that she'd have to do something about this before it ruined everything Tonks held out her hand and summoned her wand to her. When she noticed Harry's shocked look she just told him that all Auror's had to be able to wandlessly summon their wand in case they were disarmed.

Harry couldn't hear what spell Tonks said but he did feel the effects of it, almost instantly he became to grow again inside of Tonks becoming, if possible, even harder and larger than he was before. "As you can see that spell makes you hard again, so now that you've had your first time I'm sure you'll do tons better." She began moving and grinding her hips against his taking great pleasure in feeling him stretching her again. "Don't look so surprised Harry. Magic has many uses; I'll just have to start showing some of the more colorful ones to you..."

Quite a while later nothing could be heard except for the ragged breathing of both Harry and Tonks. Tonks had been right, the second time was much better for both of them. Getting back in bed after taking a quick bath Tonks felt her chest stirring as she looked at Harry and saw the small smile and look of contentment on his face. She was incredibly happy knowing that she was the one who had helped put it there.

The next morning Harry woke up in a great mood and it only improved when he felt Tonks' breasts and arm on his chest and looked over to see her head next to his; he was once again happy to see that it was her real face.

Harry spent most of the day working on his Conjuration, Occlumency, and Metamorphmagus abilities. He was concentrating on his Conjuration when Tonks interrupted him by coming up hugging him and babbling about finally doing it. Harry couldn't understand her at first but then realized she was talking about communicating with her Eagle. Once she calmed down a bit they decided to duel with Tonks using her pet and no offensive spells. He found that the duel was much harder than normal at the beginning because he had to keep an eye out for the Eagle at all times but after a few minutes found that his years as a seeker helped a lot, the Eagle was no different than a bludger and he had a lot of experience avoiding those. Once he started thinking like that things began to work in his favor. Tonks couldn't launch offensive spells at him so he thought he was safe to go on an all out offensive, unfortunately he forgot that she could easily send his own spells back at him and only managed to avoid being hit by his quick reflexes which had been honed even more being attacked all the time during his runs. Harry then began to Apparate around randomly, sending a few powerful spells at her and then Apparate away before any of his spells could be reflected at him. The duel went on for quite a while, with Tonks becoming more and more apt at controlling her Protector and Harry trying anything he could to get past her shielding spells and dodges. It finally ended over an hour after it began when Hedwig arrived and tried to protect Harry by attacking the Eagle. Tonks quickly un-summoned her protector and both Harry and Tonks gave Hedwig a lot of attention and some owl treats for trying to help.

Afterwards Tonks wanted to try and control her Eagle to follow Harry while he went on a run around the field. By the end of the lap she could have the Eagle follow Harry, fly past him, circle him, or fly back towards her. With a little begging Tonks convinced Harry to do another lap but this time with her, so that she could work on trying to control her Protector while concentrating on running. It took her a bit but by the end of the lap she could control the eagle to some degree while running. Unfortunately the concentration need to change commands was too great and she ended up falling each time she tried.

The Occlumency lesson later was going pretty well for Harry, he had been in a great mood since his outing yesterday and while reliving some of his memories was painful, he had managed to stop Tonks from seeing them for the first time! Motivated from his success Harry wanted Tonks to try a few more times. The second and third times Tonks tried a bit harder and after a few moments Harry was able to stop the memory, he still couldn't stop her from being in his mind but he could at least stop the memories with a lot of effort. Being on a roll Harry wanted to continue with the lessons even though he was quite a bit tired from all the effort and previous training. This time Tonks tried her best to see his memories and was able to. Harry put up as much of a fight as he could and managed to slow down the memory, even switching it temporarily to another memory, but Tonks had been able to see it in the end. She was just about to pull out of his mind when pain exploded in her; it felt like she was dying, like she was being burned by the heat and the cold at the same time, her mind pounded as if someone had taken an ice pick and shoved it straight into her brain. Using all her concentration Tonks managed to pry her eyes open for a moment before the pain overtook her again; unfortunately the second she had them open was just long enough for her to see Harry's body fall limp on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Opening his eyes and looking around Harry groaned to himself, he had spent so much time here over the years that he knew where he was with just a glance; Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Between Quidditch and his yearly attacks he was sure he spent about as much time in here during an average year than most students spend in all of their seven years. Attacks! The memory of what happened clicked in his mind and he sat up to find out what happened. He gasped slightly in pain and realized just how stupid it was to sit up when his head was already pounding and he had no idea what else was wrong with him.

"Wotcher Harry."

Harry snapped his eyes open in time to see Tonks sitting down next to him in his bed, and realized that she must've heard him gasp. Harry turned his head over to her and the smile died on his lips; she was crying, and by the looks of it, had been for a while. She hugged him tightly as she kissed his head lightly, whispering into his ear, "You had me so scared Harry! It was horrible not being able to do anything to help you."

"What Happened?"

"Your scar, Voldemort attacked three Quidditch games and Azkaban yesterday, I don't know all the details yet though. I only woke up a little while ago myself."

"Yesterday! I've been out for a day?"

She hugged him even tighter as she told him that it was morning and he had only been unconscious for the night. Tonks explained what she knew about what happened and Harry was shocked to learn that she had also seen the little he saw through Voldemort's eyes until he was able close the connection. Though he was a little happy to learn that she was fine after that and had not felt the pain he had. Tonks told him that after she came back to her own mind that he was screaming in pain and she couldn't do anything to help.

Unfortunately Madam Pompfrey chose that moment to come in and yell at them both for being up. It seemed even Tonks' protest as an Auror were not good enough for the healer and both were soon given several horrible tasting potions and told they needed more sleep. The both knew what she meant by that, Harry groaned while Tonks tried one last time to protest. Tonks' protest turned out to be as futile as Harry's normal protests and a few moments later both were giving a sleeping potion.

When Harry woke later in the day Tonks was gone and Harry soon found out from Madam Pompfrey that she had to report to the Ministry. After taking a few more potions and being ordered to stay in bed for the rest of the day Harry had become bored. Normally when he was in the hospital wing he had Ron bring him a book on Quidditch and Hermione, whether Harry wanted her to or not, would bring his homework for him to do. It was only after a few hours of boredom that Harry remembered Dobby was in Hogwarts and had him bring a couple books from his tent.

The next morning Harry woke up to find a letter on his bed from Tonks. It seemed she had visited during the night but he was already asleep, she stayed with him a few hours but had to leave to get some sleep. He was rather upset to learn that between the Ministry and The Order she wouldn't be able to see him again for a day or two, but that she would try for a short visit if she could manage it.

Harry spent the rest of the day reading from his books, and even managed to write several responses to letters from the members of the D.A. Madam Pompfrey wasn't staying in the castle during the summer, but would stop by every couple hours to check up on him. Though Harry wasn't sure what exactly she was checking up on, this wasn't the first time he had an attack from his scar and she had let leave after a night of rest before.

Finally on his third day in the Hospital Wing he got a visit from Dumbledore, who immediately put off Harry's questions asking first to explain what happened from his point of view. After Harry finished telling Dumbledore everything he could remember he wanted answers to a few of his own questions and was pleased that Dumbledore let him ask them.

"Sir, why is it I felt so much pain after I used the Occlumency? I thought it was supposed to stop it?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he spoke. "While you were sleeping I examined the magic of your scar and have since learned more about your connection with Voldemort. What I saw of the magic during and just after the attack was significantly different than anything I have learned from the few other times I have examined it. While incredible complex the easiest way I could explain what happened would be to say that your mind was in so much pain it sought anyway it could to lessen it. I believe in its search for relief it forced your own consciousness through your connection to Voldemort's mind where there was no pain.

"Great, so Occlumency won't stop this will it? I either live with the visions or with the pain?"

"Now that I understand your connection slightly better I will continue to research a way to help you, but at the moment I am afraid that you are correct. Though I must stress the importance of continuing Occlumency; it will still prevent Voldemort from planting any false visions into your mind and interfering with your dreams. I am sure you now realize there are many benefits to mastering such a skill as well."

"Err, yes sir. I've noticed that it helps with my concentration a lot. What happened with the attack?"

"The attacks on the Quidditch stadiums were merely a distraction from his real purpose, which was to free his servants from Azkaban and promote terror. It was completely successful, due mostly to lack of communication and accurate information. This, it appears, was a major part of Voldemort's plan. Before the attack began several Ministry employee's created havoc with the Floo Network. Connections to and from popular locations, most specifically the Ministry, the effected stadiums, and St. Mungo's were redirected to random locations through Britain."

"By the time the Floo Network was working properly the third attack was nearly finished. Shortly afterwards it was found that Azkaban had been attacked and most set free. The lack of accurate information between the different sites and the Ministry fueled the already panicked public and it took sometime for the Ministry to restore order. In the end there were over 400 injuries, almost all of which were caused by the panic created and not actually Death Eaters. Of the seventeen Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement officers guarding Azkaban five were kissed by Dementors and three died in battle, the rest were injured but will live. Most of the inmates in Azkaban were set free, even those serving for crimes that had nothing to do with Voldemort or the Dark Arts. We believe he offered them the chance to join his ranks and their freedom or death. Of the Death Eaters still sane there were only two who were not set free, Avery had been killed and Lucious Malfoy was injured and left in his cell."

"What! Malfoy! Why would Voldemort attack and leave Malfoy when he took the rest why wouldn't he take him as well?"

"The Malfoy family name is far more important to Voldemort than having one more Death Eater free. Lucious is using his being attack during the breakout as a way to strengthen his plea of innocence, claiming that it is proof he had been under the Imperious Curse and not acting of his own free will. If he succeeds he will be able to save face and once again be a prominent member of society. Furthermore he would use this as a way to increase his fame, making it seem that he was a victim and start taking a more active part in the war against Voldemort because of it."

"But, no one will believe that! He's a Death Eater; he has the bloody mark and was caught trying to kill us!"

"That is true, however many people remember the terror of the last war Mr. Potter, a claim of being held under the Imperious will create great sympathy. There is however a way to prevent this from happening and I am most pained to say that it is you who is our best chance to do so."

Harry ran his hand through his hair aggravated, why did it always have to be him! "Why am I not surprised?"

"Your meeting with the Ministry has been made for this Monday. Since the attack there has been more pressure to investigate the Minister's actions over the past year. While the meeting will still be used to prove both Sirius' innocence, it will now cover a much broader range; including the actions of Minister Fudge, Former Senior Under-Secretary Umbridge, and Hogwarts Governor Lucious Malfoy."

A grin appeared on Harry's face as he heard this, each of them had hurt him and his friends and Harry couldn't be happier knowing he would be part of their downfall.

"Yes, I thought that might make you happy." Dumbledore said chuckling lightly at Harry's reaction.

"Now then, there are two other matters I wish to speak with you about. I spoke to Bill Weasley about the Gringotts keys he gave to Nymphadora, and while neither he nor I know the specifics, is it safe to assume that Sirius has named you his heir?"

Harry then told Dumbledore about his trip to Gringotts and as much as he could remember about how he gained control of the family vaults and combined them into a new vault. Dumbledore was silent for a minute afterwards and Harry couldn't tell if he was pleased about it or not.

"With your permission, I would like to investigate your Gringotts contracts, I believe that there could be further implications that you have not yet realized." At seeing Harry's reaction he added, "Do not worry I do not believe any are necessarily a problem, in fact I believe overall you may have improved things."

"What exactly are we talking about sir? No offense meant Professor, but your surprises generally don't turn out well for me."

"Yes, I'm afraid it does seem to be that way doesn't it. Hopefully though this time will be different and break that pattern. I will speak to Ratchak about it tomorrow." Dumbledore waved his wand and a scroll appeared on the table next to his bed. A few more waves of his wand and quill and ink appeared next to it.

"If you could just sign this Mr. Potter, it will grant me the permission I need to investigate my concerns with your new vaults. It will in no way grant me any ability to change your contracts or enter your vaults, only to read."

Harry signed the paper and handed it to Dumbledore, who with another wave from his wand, made it disappear.

"Now that we have that taken care of, I only have one other item to discuss with you. I spoke quickly with Remus yesterday, he had wished to speak with you but I required a task finished from him first. He will, however, be finished tomorrow and have plenty of time for a conversation while he escorts you home, if that is acceptable with you."

"Of course sir, I've been hoping to talk to Professor Lupin."

Harry was woken up by Remus Lupin early the next morning, and told to get ready to leave. Remus looked, if possible, even worse than he did the last time he saw him on platform 9 3/4, and Harry felt bad for not thinking of how hurt he must be having lost the last of his childhood friends.

Harry thought that they would be taking a port key back to privet drive but was surprised when he learned that they'd be taking the Hogwarts express instead. He tried to ask Professor Lupin why but was told to hurry up so they wouldn't miss the train and that he would explain once they were in their compartment. Harry followed Remus out of the hospital wing and was again surprised when Remus brought him to the statue of the One-eyed Witch instead of the main doors. They took the secret passage to Hogsmeade, where Professor Lupin handed Harry and invisibility cloak and told him to keep close. He was even more surprised when he saw him a couple dozen witches and wizards were already on the express. Remus led him to the very first compartment.

Once they were inside, Harry began asking questions about why they were taking the Hogwarts Express, instead of a port-key. Remus, as he preferred to be called, told him that at the moment the department of magical transportation was currently being investigated and that most manners of magical transportation were temporarily suspended while they put extra precautions in place to provide greater safety and security. Harry learned that the entire Floo network had been taken down and was being redesigned. In the meantime, the Hogwarts Express was taking passengers between London and Hogsmeade twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening.

Harry asked why he just didn't Apparate to privet drive and found out that Remus had no idea that he was allowed you use magic, or that he could Apparate. Harry was glad that Professor Dumbledore had not told all the Order members what he was allowed to do, but then had to decide for himself what to tell Remus and what not to. He ended up telling him about everything except for his relationship with Tonks and the Prophecy. In a way he wanted Remus to know about the Prophecy, but just didn't want to talk about it right then. It was while Harry was explaining everything that Remus had an idea as to why Dumbledore had them using the Hogwarts Express instead of Apparating. Long-distance Apparation is a lot harder than Apparating around a yard and Dumbledore probably did not want Harry to try to Apparate from northern Scotland to Surrey as his first attempt.

Most of the train ride was spend talking about, what Harry had been studying so far this summer, and what you should be studying. Remus was extremely impressed by what Harry had accomplished so far and what Tonks had been teaching him, and offered his services to help tutor when Tonks was busy. He was especially interested in the fact that Harry was a Metamorphmagus and had Harry try several different faces before they reached Platform 9 and 3/4.

When they were not talking about Harry's progress in magic, Harry had Remus tell him a few stories about his parents and about Sirius. Remus didn't seem very keen on telling stories about Sirius yet, but did tell Harry several stories about his parents. Harry was surprised to learn that his mother had been extremely popular in Hogwarts and had dated a great deal starting from her third year, including going out with Remus for a couple months. Harry learned that his mother absolutely hated prejudice and stereotypes, believing that each person should be judged individually. Remus told him that when it became known that he was a Werewolf, towards the end of his fifth year, most the school began avoiding him and quite a few tried yelling at him to get out of Hogwarts. Lily had apparently had enough of it and during breakfast one morning she sat directly on his lap and began kissing him until the professors came and broke them apart. They started dating after until the end of the year, much to his father's annoyance. It was during one of the stories about Remus' date with his mum that they were interrupted by a knock on their compartment door. Remus told him it was probably just Mad-Eye but wanted Harry to put on the invisibility cloak just in case.

Remus left to talk to Mad-Eye for a minute and Harry became angry, Remus and Dumbledore never mentioned that there were other Order members so he thought it was just Remus and himself. When Remus came back Harry asked him about why he hadn't said anything about the other Order members. Remus explain then he didn't know what Harry's had thought it was only himself, and never thought to tell Harry about it because it didn't come up in any of their conversations. He then went and told Harry about the details of how he would be getting to privet drive. Mr. Weasley and Bill would be meeting them at platform 9 and 3/4, where Kingsley was already patrolling, and Mad Eye would be following them from the air. Harry did not feel like talking very much once he found out there plan for getting him home, but he could not help but get involved when Remus continued telling stories about his parents.

Once in the car and on their way to Surrey Harry learned that Bill's first two years in Gryffindor had been his parents last two years. Bill told a couple stories about the pranks they have played, and also how after she graduated his mother was assisting the professors and helped tutor him in Ancient Runes. Bill told him it was actually Lily who sparked his interest in curse breaking hoping to get him interested in studying more. Later during the trip Bill laughingly admitted that Lily had been his first crush and responsible for his first girlfriend. During his fourth year Bill worked up the courage to kiss her only to learn that she was engaged and instead of being mad with Bill she found a girl that had a crush on him and set them up on a date; they ended up dating for most of the year.

Harry was in high spirits by the time they arrived at his house and wanted to stay in the car and talk some more but knew he couldn't. Before he left the car though, both Remus and Bill promised to tell him more stories next time they had free time. Unfortunately his high spirits started to decline as the day turned to night and he still hadn't heard a word from Tonks. Part of him knew he was being foolish, but he had sort of expected that Tonks would be there when he got back. It was a grumpy and angry Harry Potter that made his way to bed, alone, that night.

The next afternoon Tonks entered Harry's tent to find him looking at what she thought must be Hedwig's cage, or what had once been a cage. With just a glance she knew that Harry most have put a lot of time into improving it for her, a testament of just how much he cared for the owl. She had no doubt that Hedwig would love it when she came back from hunting. As she looked at the cage more closely she was a bit confused as to why he had removed the top and a good portion of the sides. It now was an open stand with branches and twigs for three of the sides and a canopy of what looked like leaves to provide shade, the rest of the cage however had been removed, leaving it open to the outside.

"I realized something when I began working on Hedwig's cage."

Tonks was startled by his talking, she had thought that Harry was concentrating on what to change next and had just stood silently waiting for him to finish.

"I've been in a cage so long I don't even know what it's like to not be in one. I was thrilled to get something other than the bedroom that it didn't even enter my mind. I even asked for this cage." Chuckling slightly he added, "Granted this is a much nicer cage than my room or the cupboard, but it's still a cage. Even before, when I thought I had been free I wasn't. The Burrow or Diagon Alley I was always kept under watch. Last summer, even walking around I was watched to make sure I couldn't go free. Hogwarts, which was the only place I had ever thought of as a home was really just a bigger cage, Dumbledore admitted that he had been watching more closely than I could ever have realized." He paused for a moment to look at the cage again, "I didn't want it to be like that for Hedwig. I didn't want her to be trapped in a cage and not be able to get out."

Tonks took a moment to silently curse Dumbledore under her breath before going over to putting her arms around him.

"Let's break you out of yours then."

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere, no telling Dumbledore or the Order. Just leave for the night go out into Surrey. Or if you want I still have some places I wanted to show you in London, we could take off for the weekend, get a hotel. Angelina and Katie mentioned getting together with us when we met them in Diagon Alley, we meet up somewhere with them if you want."

"You'd do that? I mean not tell anyone and let me go out like that?"

"Of course! Did you really have any doubt about that?"

Tonks wasn't sure what she had expected him to say, but his silence and a guilty look was not it.

"You did, didn't you?" Letting out a sigh of frustration she let go of him, "Harry, I've yelled at, lectured, argued, and nearly cursed Dumbledore. I've completely disregarded the Order's rules and my missions for you. And all that was before we even started dating! I know it'd be against what Dumbledore and the Order wants, but can't you see that it's your happiness that is important to me! As long as we take a few precautions I don't have any problems with breaking the rules if it makes you happy. I've already told Dumbledore that if it came down to it I'd quit the Order or the Ministry to be with you. After all of that how can you still think I'm just some Order member babysitting you!"

Harry looked abashed and a bit shocked by what she said. He knew what she had done for him already, but hearing about it like that made what he had said seem much more real. He felt even worse when he realized how stupid his anger at her last night was. "I'm sorry Tonks… I just don't know what gets into me sometimes."

Tonks wanted to be angry at him, she really did, but Harry just looked so young and innocent as he stood there looking at the floor, she felt her anger dissipate and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry too Harry, I know it's tough for you. You're still trying to deal with it all, but don't think you're the only one that has to deal with what the world throws at you. The Ministry is a bloody mess, everyone is switching blame between Fudge and the MLE for what happened. I got chewed out and an official sanction in my file for not responding during the attacks, and then found out that they're moving up my Auror tests by a full month! I now have to take it at the end of the month, which also means I won't even be able to see you near your birthday because the tests can take up to a full week to complete! On top of that they're keeping my active shifts this month. We normally have almost no other duties while we prepare for the tests, and even then only about half pass the first time around."

Harry didn't know what to do, Tonks was normally so upbeat and happy, and while he knew she had a serious side, and quite enjoyed her sensual side, he hadn't expected anything like this from her. The fact that he had partially caused this made it even worse. He knew he had to do something but all he could think of doing to help is to kiss her and try and take the pain away like she did with him. They kissed for a minute or two but Tonks pulled back to suggest that they take a bath.

The bath was much longer than Harry had ever taken before and quite a bit different. Once in the bath Harry began to kiss her passionately like he normally did but Tonks kept pulling back and didn't seem to want to kiss, or at least not deeply. At first he thought she was till mad at him, but when he tried to sit further away she would pull him back to her, keeping him locked in her strong arms. After a while though he began to understand; holding each other so closely was, in a way, just as pleasing as fooling around.


End file.
